


The Beauty Underneath

by BlueMoonChild3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creature Inheritance, Curses, Minor Character Death, Multi, Potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 54,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonChild3/pseuds/BlueMoonChild3
Summary: The Second Wizarding War is done and Lord Voldemort is no more but, another fight is brewing.Hermione is a couple months shy of twenty at the start of this storyI don't own these characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling
Relationships: (eventual) triads, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 126
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by The Beauty Underneath - from The Phantom of the Opera - Andrew Lloyd Webber
> 
> Feedback welcome!

It had been three months since The Battle of Hogwarts had been fought ending with Lord Voldemort's defeat by Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice. The once proud castle had been left a broken, smoldering ruin but, with large donations of time equity and galleons by the British Wizarding public, and hefty financial reparations extracted from convicted Death Eaters, it would be ready to reopen on schedule in September. Professor McGonagall was set to step in as Headmistress with Professor Flitwick as her Deputy, their appointments unanimously endorsed by the Board of Governors.

And, it was during this time of rebuilding and reconciliation, that a number of educational reforms had been put forth and sanctioned by the new Wizangamot. Among them was the reestablishment of a joint Muggle Studies-Wizarding Culture course that was mandatory for all years, something that Dumbledore had deemed unnecessary during his tenure as Headmaster. Apprenticeships were also being reinstated with Professor Sprout leading the way, taking Neville Longbottom on as her apprentice once he passed his Herbology NEWTS.

____________________________________________ 

Ron and Harry had opted not to return for their 'lost 7th year' having taken the interim Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, up on his offer of receiving Honorary NEWTS and being fast-tracked into the next Auror training program in October. But, Hermione, like Neville, had chosen to finish out their Hogwarts education with the accelerated curriculum program and NEWTS testing in December. Needless to say, that caused a major fight between the Golden Trio. Well, between Ronald and Hermione...Harry wisely stayed out of their squabbling, letting them hash things out on their own for what seemed like hours.

Harry and Hermione had also chosen to sequester themselves at Grimmauld Place instead of the Burrow during the summer break, emerging only to help with the rebuilding efforts at Hogwarts and the preparation of case files for the defense of the Orders' spies Severus Snape and Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Hermione had taken lead on the research and the writing of Harry's statements for the hearing before the newly reformed Wizangamot. He felt that she should make the speeches seeing as she had done all the work but, she convinced him that it would make for a better chance for acquittal if the Hero of the Wizarding World showed his unwavering public support for the three wizards. This lead to, yet another, intense argument between Ronald and Hermione.

______________________________________________________________ 

"Why are you defending these bloody Slytherin bastards, Hermione? They're sodding Death Eaters! They deserve to rot in Azkaban for the rest of their lives!" Ron bellowed.

"No, Ronald, they don't. They risked their lives so that the Light won the war. Without them, Harry and I would have died at the Manor. You remember that don't you, Ronald? Oh, wait. That's right, you weren't there because You.Left.Us!," Hermione snapped, her hair becoming wilder by the second. "Well, let me enlighten you...."

In the end, it didn't matter. Hermione couldn't budge Ronald's opinion about the three men who had fought, and lost, so much of themselves to the thrice-damned war. Not able to convince Hermione to give up on this 'lost cause', Ron switched to calling in to question her loyalties, unflattering names followed after that. Harry had finally had enough and proceeded to hex his best friend of seven years out the front door of Grimmauld Place, resetting the wards to not allow him back in unless he apologized to Hermione.

Eventually, The Golden Trio became the Golden Duo, leaving the youngest Weasley son behind to stew in his growing resentment. It came to a head two weeks later when Harry and Hermione not only got the three Slytherins acquitted on all charges but, awarded Orders of Merlin, too....1st Class to Snape, 2nd Class to Malfoy senior, 3rd Class to Draco and a posthumous 3rd Class to the late Narcissa Malfoy 'nee Black. 

_____________________________________________ 

Throwing the copy of The Daily Prophet to the floor in disgust, Ronald roared out his frustration to his siblings at the Burrow. "That traitorous Bitch! How could she!?" he yelled, his face turning an alarming shade of puce. "It was bad enough she tricked Harry into helping her with this shite but, to get those Death Eater arseholes freed? And with Orders of Merlin to boot! It's not right!"

The twins and Ginny were not sympathetic to his cause. They had all gotten tired of his, almost constant, whinging about Hermione and the trial and decided to make their displeasure known in spectacular Weasley fashion. By the time Ronald had escaped to the apparition point at the edge of the Burrow property, his ears were the size of dinner plates, his nose was the color and shape of an aubergine and his body was covered in neon-orange fur. Plus, he was ducking extra-strength bat bogeys and attack canaries.

It took his oldest brother, Bill, an hour to reverse all the hexes...not that they were that difficult to counteract...it simply took him that long to stop laughing so he could safely perform the spells....Ron was not amused in the least.

And, it made him more determined than ever to make Hermione pay for his humiliation. Snapping out a Patronus, Ron sent a message to a couple of like-minded individuals for a bit of carefully planned revenge.

______________________________________________________________________ 

Two days after the hotly contested trials of Severus Snape and the Malfoys were concluded, the Minister of Magic held a private meeting in his office with the three exonerated wizards. It was a mere formality, a means to review and finalize all legal documents before they were sent to the Ministry Archives to collect dust.

"Gentleman, we can't thank you enough for all you have done to help us win this war," stated Shacklebolt as he shook the hands of the three former spies in turn. Looking to Lucius and Draco Malfoy, he added softly, "I never got the chance to convey my regrets for your loss. Narcissa was a remarkable witch."

"Yes, she most certainly was, Minister," said Lucius coolly. It wasn't that he wasn't touched by Kingsley's sentiments but, he and Draco had done their mourning over a year ago and had, for the most part, come to terms with her death. But, they would sometimes still become uncomfortable whenever anyone brought up her passing. More often than not, it brought back nightmares of how she had died in front of them. 

Sensing the man's unease, Shacklebolt abruptly changed subjects. Turning to Snape he asked, "What will you do now, Severus? Return to teaching now that the repairs to Hogwarts have been completed?"

The potions master smirked at the older wizard, "Merlin, no! That part of my life is done. I plan to return to research and potions development, for now." 

"And, what about you, Draco?" asked Kingsley, "What's next for you?"

Before he could answer, a distinctive feminine voice from behind them replied, "That's easy, Minister, he's returning to Hogwarts with me to finish out the accelerated year and take his NEWTS."

"Oi! I said I would think about it, Granger," smirked Draco at the bushy-haired witch when she strolled further into the room with her arms full of the completed case files. "Right now, all I'm interested in is going home, taking a hot shower and going to bed...maybe, not alone, if you play your cards right."

After handing the records to Kingsley, Hermione wrinkled her nose at the younger Malfoy in amusement and lightly smacked his arm with her left hand, "No, thank you, Draco. I've told you before, you're not my type."

"Ah, so if I were your type, you'd change your mind," he grinned as he took out his wand and glamoured his features. In place of the grey-eyed, platinum-blonde, Hermione was now face-to-face with a green-eyed, raven-haired wizard, a near-twin of Harry.

With a wandless Finite, she removed the spell and rolled her eyes at Draco, "No! That's just....all sorts of wrong," she huffed and slapped his arm, again. Grabbing his wand hand to prevent him from trying another glamour, she stated, "It wouldn't matter what physical alterations you made, Draco...your personality would still shine through and muck it up."

"If you two are quite finished with your juvenile attempts at foreplay, some of us would like to get out of this place while we're still young enough to enjoy ourselves," purred Lucius as he gazed at the young witch and arched a single teasing blonde eyebrow at her.

Hermione's breath hitched and her cheeks pinked and she dropped her gaze to the floor in an attempt to hide the blush behind a curtain of her hair. But, it was too late, her reactions had already been noticed by Snape and the older Malfoy.

'Interesting,' they both thought, 'What brought that on?'

Further musings on their part would have to wait. Harry had rushed into Kingsley's office at that moment with an absolutely murderous look in his eyes and snapped open the special evening edition of The Daily Prophet for all of them to read.

Hermione's face drained of color as she saw the headline.

HERMIONE GRANGER : HOGWARTS' GRYFFINDOR PRINCESS OR SLYTHERIN SLUT?

The tell all story of the not-so-hidden sexual escapades of The Golden Trio's female sidekick

By Rita Skeeter

"In an exclusive interview with a source close to The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, this reporter has uncovered all the salacious details behind this mentally-average, plain-Jane student's rise to the top of her academic class through sexual favors curried among the student population and staff alike. A particular favorite was the former potions professor, and recently acquitted Death Eater, Severus Snape, giving a whole new meaning to the phrase 'Teacher's Pet'. When asked....."

Bursts of wild magic began sparking out of Hermione's fingertips like jolts of blue lightening, her eyes burning a brighter amber-gold.

An old phrase popped into Harry's mind at that moment, 'Brilliant, but scary.' And, he was so glad her ire wasn't directed at him when she growled.

"I'm going to wring that ginger-haired weasel's neck!"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry gently covered Hermione's hands with his and began drawing calming circles on her wrists with his thumbs. "Hermione?....sis?...please, love, you have to settle down before you lose control...you remember what happened the last time....," he soothed just before he let out a startled yelp, Hermione having just painfully squashed his fingers with her tightening grip, her hair now looking like a small thundercloud had descended from the sky and settled around her head.

Draco started to ask Harry what he could do to help when a single jolt of blue lightning left Hermione's fingertips and struck the ground next to Harry's left boot. The green-eyed wizard acted as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening, not even twitching from the near electrical shock as he continued his efforts to mollify his distressed friend. 

That got the three Slytherins attentions, making the fine hairs on the back of their necks stand on end but, Kingsley seemed to just take the pairs' behavior in stride. "Tea, anyone?" he asked sedately, unhurriedly moving to take a seat behind his desk, "Or, perhaps something a bit stronger?"

"An explanation or two would be preferable," drawled Lucius as he sat on the wingback chair to the right of the Minister's desk, not taking his eyes off the witch across the room while subtly drawing his wand from his newly restored snake-head cane.

"Indeed," grumbled Severus, moving to stand to the left of the desk, his own wand smoothly gliding into his hand from the concealed holster on his arm, "Such as, why you aren't more concerned that Miss Granger is slowly losing control of her magic in an enclosed room?" 

"Ummm...shouldn't we be putting up a Protego...or three?" asked Draco nervously, noticeably pulling his wand from a robe pocket and aiming it towards Granger, all while he slowly backed away from the increasingly agitated Gryffindor witch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, young man," advised Kingsley as he pressed a hidden button under the seat of his chair. "She might take that as a challenge and...well, take my word for it, you don't want that to happen," he stated matter-of-factly, "Not unless you're prepared to be forcefully thrown onto your back and....claimed."

Three pairs of eyebrows shot upwards towards their respective hairlines.

________________________________________________________________ 

"Wait...What? I mean....Hermione's lost her temper before and she...well...she never did that!" spluttered Draco, his cheeks pinking at the memory of her punching him in the face in their third year, "What's wrong with her?" he asked, not really sure he wanted to know the answer to his question.

Before Kingsley could open his mouth to reply, a person in white robes with a cowl draped over their head quietly slipped into the room, closed the door behind them and sealed it with heavy wards. With Hermione still distracted by Harry, they silently strolled towards the flustered witch and wordlessly cast a specialized containment spell.

As the magic washed over Hermione, she turned on the individual and hissed out a string of unintelligible words before recognition finally set in.

"Merlin! I'm so sorry, Madame Bones," apologized a now blushing Hermione, her hair swiftly returning to its normal bushy state and the blue jolts at her fingertips fading to dim sparkles.

"Trust me, I've heard far worse, my dear," chuckled the older witch as she pulled down her hood and smiled at the repentant young woman.

"Gentleman, may I introduce to you Madame Amelia Bones, head of the DoM's Unspeakables Division," said Kingsley with a slight smile.

"Hello everyone!," grinned Amelia in return, "And, no need to tell me who all of you are, the news of your trials has been the talk of the department for weeks now. Pleased to finally meet everyone in person."

"Now that all the social pleasantries have been observed," snarked Snape, "Will someone care to explain what just happened," he said as he pointedly glared at Shacklebolt, "Starting with why Miss Granger looked like she stuck her fingers in a Muggle light socket."

"I suppose it's only fair to disclose one or two things," the Minister conceded, "After all, we know a number of your secrets now because of the Pensieve memories used during your trials. But, it's up to Hermione to choose which facts to reveal."

Severus grimaced at being reminded of that embarrassing day in court, his reasons for turning against Riddle on display like some cheap Muggle film. He would never force the young witch to divulge anything so personal. 

"Whatever you are comfortable with sharing, Miss Granger," Snape murmured.

\------------------------------------------------------------ 

Hermione slumped further into the plushy chair she was currently resting on and covered her face with her hands. "It's just so embarrassing," she muttered.

Harry moved his own seat closer and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Only you think that, Hermione," he whispered, "Go on, take the chance. It might help you control your inner beast, better."

She peaked at him through her parted fingers and mock-glared at Harry, "My 'inner-beast'? Seriously, Harry, is that the best you could come up with?"

"Hey, it made you smile. It can't be all that bad, then," he smirked.

"Fine, but I'm not calling it that," she murmured, still trying to hide her grin. Clearing her throat, she turned to the others and said, "Well, I suppose I should start with what, I think, caused the changes to my magic."

"You mean, you're not sure?" interrupted Draco.

"Not entirely, no," she frowned, "But, from what Harry and I have been able to piece together from a few obscure titles in the Hogwarts' and Black libraries, it's the best explanation we've found...so far."

Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Anyway, based on my...symptoms...we believe that when Dolohov's curse struck me during the fight in the Hall of Prophecies it triggered a dormant talent in my core...a protective response to a near-death event...and it slowly awakened...well....it's probably best if I just show you...."

Standing up, Hermione pulled the left side shoulder of her blue jumper down to bare the skin. With a wave of her right hand, the glamour she had in place fell away to reveal an unknown rune marking. The dark blue design seemed to pulse like a second heartbeat.

"That's the easy part," she said, "Now comes the really....unnerving bit...brace yourselves," she warned.

____________________________________________________________________ 

Draco would deny it to his dying day but, he let out a rather undignified, girlish shriek when Hermione's features twisted and reshaped into her new form.

Kingsley and Amelia chuckled at the young wizard's reaction. They hadn't responded much better themselves when they first saw the witch change into this massive wolf-like* creature with a set of horns that started from her cheeks and curved back around her head. And, then there had been that whole casting blue lightning about when something or someone angered her.

But, Severus and Lucius were staring at her, as if Stupefied. Several hard pulse thumping moments passed before their silence was broken by their reverently whispered, "My Queen."

If that wasn't enough of a shock to Harry and Draco, the two wizards' next response certainly was as they made a courtly bow before Hermione and then swore their fealty to her on a single bended knee.

Draco had recovered, somewhat, at that point and he and Harry both looked at one another with that 'What The Actual Fuck' expression on their faces.

A deep rumbling laugh from Kingsley snapped them out of their confusion, "Well, it's not everyday you see the thunder beast of Baduhenna*." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's new creature form is from a combination of mythologies
> 
> Baduhenna - Norse goddess of storms and war - historylists.org
> 
> Raiju - "thunder beast" mythical-bestiary.org
> 
> Warg-sized, silver-grey wolf with electric blue lightning markings and bull-like horns that stem from just underneath the eye socket


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's green eyes were practically glowing when he turned on Shacklebolt and yelled, "Why wouldn't you tell us that you knew what Hermione had changed into?"

Putting up a hand to stop Harry from asking further questions, Kingsley calmly replied, "Amelia and I only received confirmation about Hermione's 'other self' yesterday afternoon. And, we were further delayed by our Scandinavian contact's need for a specialized Oath before he would release his findings, he didn't want to chance the story leaking out and causing a public panic."

"Why would news of Hermione being this 'thunder beast' do that?" asked Draco, "I mean, an Animagus can take all sorts of forms. Why would hers be a cause for concern?"

"That's just the thing," stated Amelia, "This isn't an Animagus presentation, this is more like a creature inheritance, only, it's so much more than that. The thunder beast is...well, for the lack of a better description....an avatar for Baduhenna, Norse goddess of war and storms. It's an exceptionally rare manifestation, too, which is another reason why it took so long to verify."

"Can you imagine the alarm it would raise in the Wizarding world if people knew that a harbinger of battle had suddenly appeared?" said Kingsley, a frown causing a deep furrow across his forehead, "They might take it as a sign that Voldemort hadn't been defeated, that he had simply gone back into hiding like he previously did, waiting for another opportunity to rise up and finish what he started. It would be disastrous."

Harry was trying to wrap his mind around all of this when he blurted out to everyone in the room, "Bloody Hell! My sister is a fucking goddess!" His eyes went wide at what he'd said and he started nervously snickering, "Merlin! That sounded sort of pervy didn't it but, you know what I meant, right?"

It was a chuckleheaded move but, it worked to break the tension that had been growing in the room.

___________________________________________________________ 

Amelia and Kingsley simply laughed at Harry's outburst and nodded in agreement but, Draco was oddly quiet and merely stared at everyone in turn. For a few tense heartbeats, Draco thought, perhaps, that the stresses of being a spy, the loss of his mother and the nerve wracking trial had finally taken its toll and he'd cracked. He certainly felt like he had fallen down the proverbial rabbit hole into Wonderland. Hermione was some kind of herald for a warrior goddess he'd never heard about until now and his father and godfather were still acting like someone had slipped them Amortentia mixed with an Imperius. And, Potter was, well, being his usual Gryffindor self and not thinking before speaking.

Finally, Draco's brain reengaged and latched onto the one 'normal' thing that he'd seen and heard and he exclaimed, "What do you mean, Hermione is your sister? You two aren't even remotely related."

Harry shook his head and smirked at the younger Malfoy, "Hermione's had my back since we were eleven years old and I trust her with my life. And, we've been through so much together, it was only natural for us to think of each other as siblings, in all but blood," Harry then paused a moment, his eyes darkened and his voice became slightly strained with emotion, "We were both made orphans because of Voldemort. I never knew my mother and father but, when Hermione's parents were killed last year, she turned to me for support, like brothers and sisters do when they lose their family."

Harry was gazing at the floor and missed the pained look that flashed across Draco's face. Clearing his throat, Harry continued, "Anyway, before we started our hunt for three of Voldemort's Horcruxes, she and I decided to make it official and legally adopted each other. It gave us comfort and another reason to try and survive the war." 

Someone gasped and Harry looked up to see the silent tears falling down Hermione's, once again human, face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, Harry," she murmured as she placed a comforting hand on his arm, "I trust everyone here. And, I'm glad that someone besides the two of us knows the truth about our relationship and not that shite Skeeter reported in The Daily Prophet."

Handing her a handkerchief from his pocket, Harry blushed as he said, "Yeah, my favorite was the one that had you dumping Viktor Krum for me because of the size of my....ummm...assets.

Hermione mock-shuddered at the memory of reading that particular story, "That's just wrong on so many levels. Foul little beetle, I should have kept her in that jar."

Seeing the surprised expressions on everyone's faces, she explained, "Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus and her form is a small blue beetle with spectacle-like markings and curly antennae*. I caught her sneaking about the champions' tent during the Tri-Wizard Tournament in our 4th year and when I saw her shapeshift, I trapped her inside a glass jar. I kept her there for most of the summer break. And, I had believed that we had come to a mutual understanding. Obviously, I was wrong," she said, pointing the latest Prophet headlines.

"Interesting," smirked Amelia, "I'll notify the Animagi registration office straight away and have them investigate. At the very least, we can put a substantial crimp in her Gringott's vault for the fines she'll have to pay."

___________________________________________________ 

"Damn, Granger," said Draco, after Amelia left the Minister's office, "That was very Slytherin of you."

"Of course," she smirked, "The Sorting Hat even considered putting me in Slytherin House during the 1st years welcoming ceremony but, it changed its' 'mind' at the last moment."

Draco's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline at this revelation, "What!?"

"Yeah, it did the same for me," chuckled Harry, "Wouldn't that have been something, The Golden Duo in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor."

"I've no doubt Voldemort would have recruited you both and made you part of his Inner Circle," stated Kingsley, shivering at that unwanted image, "It would certainly have led to a vastly different outcome of the war."

Everyone but Hermione paled at the thought.

"Possibly," mused Hermione, her amber-gold eyes sparkling, "But, old Snake-Face wouldn't have been in power for long. Harry and I would certainly have staged a coup and assassinated him at some point." Seeing Draco's and Kingsley's jaws drop, she added, "What? It's true, history has shown that megalomaniac despots have a tendency to come to a rather bad end."

Harry started cackling, breaking the other two wizards out of their slight daze, "Like so many of us have said before, "She's brilliant but, scary."

___________________________________________________________

As soon as Hermione shifted back to human form, Lucius and Severus regained their footing and slowly came back to their senses, the overwhelming need to submit to the witch had faded but, the memory of what they'd done remained. 

Lucius didn't seem too ruffled by the experience but, Severus was furious. He had just been freed from nearly 20 years of servitude, from being mercilessly bounced around between two manipulative masters like a ping-pong ball and, yet, here he was, magically bound to another person for who knew how long. Stalking over to Hermione, he glared down at her and hissed his displeasure, "What did you do to Lucius and I you sodding bint?! Haven't we suffered enough? Wasn't my nearly dying from the bite of a magically-enhanced snake and his loss of his wife at the hands of Greyback an adequate sacrifice for the Light? What more do you want from us?"

Instead of backing down and looking remorseful like he had expected, Hermione stood toe-to-toe with her former potions teacher and snarled back, her hair starting to writhe and fingertips beginning to spark, "I didn't do anything to you and Mr. Malfoy, Professor," she growled as she prodded him in the chest with the tip of her index finger, "Since you've so conveniently forgotten, let me remind you. No spells were cast and you weren't slipped a potion. Baduhenna just showed up out of the blue and you couldn't fall to her feet fast enough to pledge your loyalty to her. If you've got a problem with that, I suggest you take it up with her!" Hermione was panting from exertion at this point and a small jolt of blue lightning struck the ground next to Snape's black dragonhide boots.

Snape didn't move his feet but, the corners of his mouth twitched. He was about to launch into another tirade when Lucius and Draco grabbed his arms and pulled him back a step. "Severus, I strongly advise you to stop before you say something you'll really regret."

"Release me, Lucius, or I will hex the pair of you bald," Severus said through clenched teeth, "We have to..."

"No, Godfather," interrupted Draco, tightening his grip on Snape's wand arm, "Weren't you listening? You and Father made a choice of your own free will, Hermione didn't have that option or did you miss the bit about her being born to become a vessel for a mythical being?"

While the tense conversation between the three Slytherins was taking place, Harry had carefully moved behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Don't listen to Snape, Hermione," he gently whispered, "You didn't do anything wrong."

Hermione glanced back over her shoulder and saw the concerned look on Harry's face. "Harry, I..." was all she managed before collapsing in his arms and falling unconscious.

___________________________________________ 

Every wizard in the room, except Harry, startled from the witch's sudden fall.

"What happened?" asked Kingsley, as he transfigured his desk chair into a chaise for Hermione to be placed upon.

"I don't know," replied Harry, "One moment we were talking and the next, she passed out."

Draco, Harry and Kingsley watched as Lucius and Severus began casting a flurry of diagnostics spells over Hermione, their concentration so focused, none of them noticed when Amelia Bones reentered the Minister's office.

"What did you dunderheads do now?" she snapped, as she watched the readings light up over the comatose young witch.

___________________________________________________________ 

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Amelia hissed as she saw the test results, "Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape, sit on either side of Miss Granger and hold her hands," she ordered, "Don't give me that look, just do it now! And hurry up, we don't have much time."

Glaring back at Kingsley, Amelia snarled, "Honestly, Kings, didn't you read all of Magnus' report?" Looking to Severus and Lucius, she explained, "Once the consorts of Baduhenna's avatar make themselves known to her, they have an hour to establish a link between their magics. If they don't, the incarnation will become unstable. Which means, you two need to balance Hermione's core with your own or she will become stuck as a thunder beast."

"Wait!" said Snape, "If we're going to do this, we need Miss Granger's consent. She didn't have a choice in becoming an avatar but, she should have a say about being bound in magic to us."

Casting a Tempus, Amelia huffed, "Fine. You have 15 minutes to Rennervate her and get consent. Any longer, and she will lose her human identity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rita Skeeter Animagus form - harrypotterfandom.com


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was floating on the edge of consciousness when she heard someone calling out to her...well, two someones it seemed. One light, one dark coaxing her back to reality. Part of her wanted to just remain where she was. It was peaceful here, no physical pain, no heart ache...no anything...it was bliss. But, the voices were insistent...encouraging, teasing and...something else she couldn't quite place.

Eventually, Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she heard a collective sigh of relief around her. "Oh, thank the goddess!" said a female voice nearby. Unfamiliar, yet not... hadn't she heard it somewhere before? "Quickly, you're almost out time," the voice continued. That was odd...out of time for what? Blinking her eyes rapidly, the blurry images about her finally came into focus and Hermione realized that she was still in the Minister's office. Only, instead of standing, she was stretched out on a leather chaise...and, she wasn't alone. To her left was Professor Snape, on her right was Mr. Malfoy senior....and they were both holding her hands. Hermione startled and tried to set up but, a gentle pressure on her shoulders encouraged her to remain still.

"Miss Granger," drawled Malfoy as he drew soothing circles on her wrist with his fingers, "We don't have a lot of time to explain, so please listen."

Not trusting her voice, Hermione simply nodded.

"Hermione," said Harry as he removed his hands from her shoulders, "Your magic has become unstable, sis, and there's a way to fix it but, we need your consent to perform a ritual," he was trying to keep his voice steady but, there was an edge of fear and concern in his words. "Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy have agreed to be your anchors, to balance your magical core with their own and are prepared to begin, they just need you to agree before they will start....they both wanted you to have the final say....but, you need to know, Hermione, this will bind you to them...maybe for only a short time, we're just not sure and there's no time left to research...but, without this...without them....you will shift into your 'thunder beast' form and remain that way...for the rest of your life."

Hermione still didn't say anything but, her eyes were blown wide in surprise.

"Do we have your consent, Miss Granger?" asked Snape, his face a cool emotionless mask. In truth, his heart felt like it was about to hammer out of his chest from his nervousness. (Amelia had explained a few things to them before Hermione regained consciousness and he was feeling a bit overwhelmed by his upcoming role in her life. He certainly felt ashamed of his earlier accusations against her character.) He couldn't imagine the young witch freely choosing to bind herself to the likes of him.... joining her life to Malfoy, yes...but, never to him...surely, she would rather remain a beast than suffer the mingling of his tainted magic with her uncorrupted core...He thought he was ready, fully prepared for her answer...only now, he wasn't so sure he could handle her, inevitable, rejection.

But, this decision was hers to make and he was determined to support the witch the best way he knew how, no matter what fate she chose.

Tears had begun to fall down her face, her eyes full of remorse. "I'm so sorry, Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy...but..yes...you have my permission to begin."

Now it was Snape's voice that abandoned him but, before he could regain his words and ask her why she was apologizing to them, Amelia interrupted.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Amelia as she clapped her hands together twice, "Hurry, gentleman...you have two minutes and counting."

Taking this as their cue, Harry, Draco, Kingsley, and Amelia stepped away from the trio and watched as Lucius and Severus each took one of Hermione's hands and splayed it across their respective chests over their heart, then, did the same to her...their other hand settled on her abdomen, just below her naval.

With a nod of her head, she reassured them. "I'm ready."

____________________________________________________________________________ 

Keeping eye contact with Hermione, Lucius and Severus took a deep breath and began chanting* in unison:

Fire, Water, Earth and Air  
Inside me now you rest  
Sun and Moon you rest Within  
You give me all your best  
All that now Within me lies  
I Bind you now with Mental ties  
To guard my Mind, my Body whole  
Shield my Heart, Protect my Soul

As the words flowed from their lips, a golden light emerged from beneath their hands, growing outwards until all three were encircled by a protective bubble. And, when they uttered the word 'Soul', the light slowly receded, leaving behind a glistening blue rune mark over their hearts....they wouldn't discover the designs until later.

For now, a pleasurable calm had settled over the whole room, the only sounds breaking the silence was from the ticking of the mantle clock over the hearth and the irregular breathing of the seven people in the Minister's office.

__________________________________________ 

"Bloody Hell! Was that it? Is Hermione safe now?" blurted out Harry as he returned to his adopted sister's side, tucking one of her stray curls behind her ear.

The move did not go unnoticed by Lucius and Severus and they glowered at the younger wizard, although he didn't seem to notice.

It took everything Hermione had to not roll her eyes. "Yes, Harry, I'm fairly certain that I won't be in perpetual need of doggie treats and walks in the park."

"Merlin! Wouldn't that be a sight," chuckled Harry, "Me strolling along the nature path with you on a collar and leash."

Lucius and Severus also didn't miss the sudden blush on the young witch's cheeks before she hid her face behind her hands. 'Interesting.'

_____________________________________________ 

"Well, that was enough excitement to last me for the next...I don't know, ten years?" laughed Amelia as she looked at the clock on the mantle. "Sweet Circe! Is that the time? No wonder I feel like I could eat a whole roasted hippogryph, it's an hour past lunchtime. Well...don't just stand there Kings, order up some take-away for everyone."

"Now we know who really runs things around here," smirked Draco. "Oh, if you're interested, there's a great new Italian restaurant that just opened up in Wizarding London. We could probably get right in if you used your Ministerial privilege."

"I'm afraid I have no time for that today," huffed Shacklebolt, his stomach growling in protest, "I have a full calendar this afternoon and I can't reschedule any of the meetings. The best I can do is tea and sandwiches," he said as he called for a house-elf and placed the order.

"While we're waiting," said Hermione as she turned her attention to Madame Bones, "Can I get a copy of the findings you received from your contact about my...umm...condition? I'd really like to avoid any more surprises, if possible."

"Certainly, Miss Granger," smiled Amelia, "Anything for our resident warrior queen."

Hermione's cheeks pinked and she groaned, "Please don't call me that, I'm...."

"Oooooo, I like that better than 'thunder beast'," chuckled Harry as he waved his arms out dramatically, "Introducing my sister...the one, the only...Warrior Queen."

He barely dodged the hex Hermione sent at his head.

__________________________________ 

Hermione barely made it through a cup of tea and one sandwich before her head started to droop. 

"Are you certain your okay, Hermione?" asked Harry, his eyes full of concern. "Merlin knows you've had your share of shocks today, no pun intended."

"I'll be alright, Harry," she assured him, "But, a nap would certainly help. There's so much more I need to research about my new...status....And, I need to be at my best before tackling the menace that is Weasley....and, Skeeter...and whoever else is in on this latest media campaign."

"Severus and I may have a few ideas to help you on that front," purred Lucius. "Do you have any objection to returning to the Manor with us? We have plenty of rooms for you to use to take your rest. And, it would allow us to begin our strategy session as soon as you've awakened."

Hermione hesitated a moment, "That sounds...wonderful, actually. If, it's not too much trouble, that is. I mean....I'm sure you've got plenty of things to attend to since your acquittal....correspondence, business meetings and the like...we could always schedule something for later in the week..."

Lucius held up a hand to stop her rambling, "I assure you, Miss Granger, my calendar has been clear for some time," he murmured as he leaned in closer to her ear, "Business and social acquaintances tend to avoid you when you're seen as Evil Incarnate."

Hermione shuddered but, not from fear as his breath warmed her neck. "If...if your sure?" When he nodded, she said, "Then, I accept your offer of assistance and a place to recuperate." Her shoulders slumped with her growing tension. "I've actually been dreading going back to Grimmauld Place," she admitted, "The floo isn't connected to the system and Harry and I would have to apparate to the park nearby. It's probably swarming with the press just waiting for us to make an appearance. And, I don't even want to think of the number of howlers that've been sent."

"We've gotten through worse, Hermione," said Harry as he placed a reassuring hand on her arm. "But, I'd feel better knowing you were safe somewhere else, at least, until I've had a chance to reinforce the blood wards and change the postal charms."

"Well, that's settled then, my dear," drawled Lucius, taking one of her hands and placing it on the crook of his arm. "Minister, may we use your private floo connection?" I imagine there will be press waiting here in the Ministry, too, and we'd like to avoid them if at all possible."

"Of course, Lucius, Hermione, it's right through here," Kingsley said, waving them over to a smaller hearth in the reception area.

"You three go on ahead," said Snape to the two Malfoys and Granger, "I have to make a few stops in Diagon Alley to pick up a few items for my latest research project."

"Stay safe, sir," said Hermione before she followed Lucius through the fireplace.

Severus didn't have time to think about the odd fluttering sensation in his chest those few words caused.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Uncle?" Draco asked Severus.

"Later, perhaps," smirked Snape, "In the meantime, see if these titles are still in the Malfoy library when you return."

Looking at the list his godfather handed him, Draco raised a questioning eyebrow at the older wizard, "I can't wait to see what you've got planned," he grinned before being whisked away by the green flames of the floo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> partial Elemental chant - for protection - spellsofmagic.com


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione stood in the middle of the room with a look of pure bliss on her face. The Malfoy Library. It had to be larger than the one at Hogwarts and the Black Library combined!

"I think Granger likes it," chuckled Draco, "I doubt she will ever want to leave the Manor after seeing this section."

"There's more!?" she squeaked. Clearing her throat, Hermione tried again, "You mean to tell me this is just one part and not the whole Library? Merlin!...Draco's right, though, I might never leave."

"Hrnm," purred Lucius, "Perhaps that was my intension."

"What was that?" Hermione asked, still distracted by the bookworm paradise in front of her.

"I asked if you were ready to see your rooms," Lucius drawled, "You mentioned being in need of rest."

"Oh, yes. I did, didn't I?" Hermione said, stifling a yawn, "That's probably for the best, all my newfound energy at seeing this place has suddenly left. Please. Lead the way, Mr. Malfoy."

"After everything we've been through together, please, call me Lucius," he said, taking one of her hands and ghosting a kiss over her knuckles.

"Only if you call me Hermione," she replied, trying to hide a second yawn behind her other hand.

Draco rolled his eyes at the two. "Yes, please, take your flirting elsewhere, you two. I have to locate this list of books for Uncle Severus and I don't want to accidently find you doing who-knows-what against any of them."

Hermione's cheeks flushed pink and she spluttered, "I..I would never do...that.....with books...some of are quite rare....and besides...I'm not...we're not..."

Lucius chuckled, putting a finger to Hermione's lips to still her babbling, "Draco's teasing you, of course. He finds it rather amusing to fluster at least one Gryffindor a day," Taking her hand and placing it on his arm to lead her from the Library, he leaned in and whispered, "Although, I wouldn't mind helping you to find more...stimulating ways to enjoy this room."

Trying to will away the fiery blush of her face, Hermione attempted to change the subject, "Yes...well...now that you, Draco and Professor Snape are free, what are your plans going forward? I know the acquittal will go a long way to restoring your business and social standings...is there anything in particular that has caught your interest? Perhaps, regaining your seats in the Wizengamot and spearheading new policies or creating a charitable foundation to aid a variety of causes or maybe taking time out to travel or writing...."

Lucius interrupted, "Merlin! No wonder you' re exhausted, Hermione," he smirked, "Does your mind ever slow down?"

"Sorry, I do tend to get carried away sometimes," she apologized, "It's one of the reasons Professor Snape calls me an Insufferable-Know-It-All."

"After your masterful defense at our trials, I believe Severus referred to you as an amazing, brilliant, Sufferable-Know-All," said Lucius.

Hermione looked at the blonde wizard with a shy smile until she saw the twinkle in his silver-grey eyes and it fell into a deep frown. "I see. You're just having me on like Draco was earlier," she said with a sigh, "I should have known that Professor Snape would never say anything that complimentary about me."

Lucius was confused. Had no one, except her brother, ever told this witch how exceptional she was? Or had she been treated so poorly that she was suspicious of any forms of praise? Then it dawned on him, Draco had been one to do just that during their years at Hogwarts...and, Severus, too, although his snarky behavior towards her was part of his cover as a spy. Still, the damage had been done. And, that Weasley twit's false accusations weren't helping matters. No wonder she was so skeptical. Well...that just wouldn't do.

Taking her hand off his arm, Lucius lifted it to his lips and kissed her palm, "I assure you, Hermione, I am not 'having you on' as you put it. Those were Severus' genuine sentiments." Seeing the lingering doubts on her face, he added, "I would willingly give you an Oath to prove my words are true."

"That won't be necessary, Lucius," said Hermione, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Think no more on it," he said as he continued to lead her down the hall to the stairs leading up to the family rooms.

\----------------------------------------------

After a few moments in silence, Lucius asked, "I am curious about one thing Hermione...before Severus and I performed the ritual to stabilize your core, you said 'I'm so sorry'. Why did you do that?"

Hermione sighed, "You were binding yourselves to me for who knows how long. It just didn't seem fair...I mean, you just got your freedom back," Her face suddenly paled, "Merlin! Did I take you away from someone you loved?" She hid her face behind her hands, trying to hold back a sob, "I didn't even think to ask before...."

Lucius pulled her hands away so she could see his eyes, "Hermione, I can assure you neither Severus nor I have a fiancé or anyone waiting in the wings, as it were. We both knew what we were agreeing to before you awoke and gave consent. There's no need for regrets."

Her shoulders relaxed, "Okay," she said quietly. But, she still looked uncertain as they continued up the stairs and turned right, moving down another long hallway.

_________________________________________________ 

Stopping in front of a cream-colored door, Lucius waved his hand and wordlessly unlocked it. "Here we are, my dear, your own private oasis."

He wasn't exaggerating, the room was huge...easily the size of two girl's dorms at Hogwarts. And, that didn't include the ensuite. Beautifully done in soft creams and pale greens with light silver accents and cherry wood furniture, it was inviting and relaxing. Especially, the massive sleigh bed in the middle of the room with its white, Egyptian cotton bedsheets, two large fluffy pillows and sage green duvet.

"This is beautiful, Lucius," murmured Hermione as she wandered over to the bed and sat down on the edge. She was really having trouble holding her head up straight, at this point, and was having difficulty removing her boots.

"Please, allow me," he said as he bent down to assist her. "May I?" he asked and seeing her weary nod of consent, Lucius silently flicked his wand and had her traveling clothes switched out to a comfortable pair of silk pajamas in emerald green. By the time he pulled the duvet over her, she was sound asleep.

\-------------------------------------- 

As he stepped out of the door, he called for a house-elf. "Amber!"

"Yes, Master Lucius, how can Amber help yous?" the little elf asked.

"While Miss Granger is here, you are to see to anything she made need," he instructed, "And, while she sleeps, keep watch over her."

The house-elf was beside herself with joy, "Oh, thank you, Master Lucius!" she squeaked, "Amber is most honored to be chosen to serve the goddess-witch."

Lucius startled, "How did you know about Miss Granger's...status?"

Amber rolled her eyes at her Master and smiled, "Her magics told us when she arrived, sirs."

('Interesting. I wonder if other magical beings can sense this change in Hermione?') "Thank you, that will be all, for now, Amber," Lucius said.

With a polite bow, the happy little elf disappeared with a soft 'pop'.

____________________________________________ 

Walking back to the main floor library, Lucius found Draco placing the last of the books that Severus had requested onto a low table in the middle of the room.

Picking up one of the volumes, Lucius raised an eyebrow, "What exactly does Severus have planned for that youngest Weasley boy?"

"He didn't discuss any details before he left for Diagon Alley but, based on some of these potions titles, I am so glad I'm not that ginger idiot." 

"Agreed," said Lucius, "Until he arrives, we need to compile a list of contacts who are still speaking to us, particularly, those with connections to the media, the Ministry, the Board of Governors and the like."

"We need to make a trip to Gringott's, too," added Draco, "And, get an accounting of what's left after the Ministry took their share for reparations. Since we were acquitted, we will be able to demand the return of those funds." 

"Plus, we should retrieve a few pieces of jewelry that may come in handy for some of Snape's projects," said Lucius.

"And, maybe an item or two for Granger?" Draco smirked, dodging the nasty hex his father sent his way. 'Yep, he's definitely interested in her...'


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and, for a moment she panicked, the unfamiliar room setting her teeth on edge. That was until the adrenaline really kicked in and swept away the last remaining bits of sleep infused fog from her brain. Her heart rate slowly returned to normal as she remembered. Malfoy Manor. She was safe in this heavily warded place, away from the prying eyes of the public and that loathsome former friend, Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Stretching like a cat waking from her nap, Hermione slowly slid out of the, easily, most comfortable bed she had ever encountered. After visiting the loo and freshening up, Hermione changed into a comfortable pair of black jeans, a soft long-sleeved, blue t-shirt and a pair of grey canvas trainers. It was one of her favorites outfits, one of the last gifts from her parents before....well, before everything had changed last year.

Suddenly, Hermione was on alert, someone or something was in the room with her. Sliding her wand from the holster on her arm, Hermione demanded, "Who's there? Show yourself." Logically she knew no one or nothing with harmful intent could enter the Manor but, her year of hunting Horcruxes left her a bit...twitchy. Auror Moody would be so proud.

Slowly, a small elf shimmered into view. "Amber didn't means to frighten the goddess-witch," she apologized, crying profusely "Amber will punishes herself most severely."

Before the elf could move, Hermione lowered her wand and said, "Wait! Please don't hurt yourself and...call me Hermione not...goddess-witch," wrinkling her nose at this latest title.

"Of course, Mistress Hermione!" squeaked Amber, wiping away her tears on the Slytherin green, toga-like dress she wore," Master Lucius says Amber is to serves young Mistress when she's at home. Does Mistress needs anything?" she replied, looking up at Hermione with hopeful golden-brown eyes.

(Hermione wasn't thrilled with the idea of any sentient being serving her but, she had learned from her ill-fated S.P.E.W campaign at Hogwarts that most elves actually loved being part of a Wizarding family and that being freed from their employ could actually kill them if they didn't find another household, or an institution like the Ministry or Hogwarts, to bind themselves to within six months. Dobby had been a rare exception but, even he pledged himself to Hogwarts after leaving the Malfoys.)

"Do you know where Lucius or Professor Snape are right now? I need to speak with them about a few things," asked Hermione, casting a quick Tempus. The readout indicated it was time for dinner...had she really slept for five hours?

"Master Lucius and Potions Master are ins the small dining room near the Library, Mistress Hermione," answered the house-elf, looking pleased. "Would you like me to take yous to them?"

"Yes, please," said Hermione, "I'm afraid I don't know my way around the Manor and don't want to wind up getting lost," she laughed.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Amber grabbed the young witch by the hand and before Hermione knew what was happening, she was being apparated directly into the dining area where Lucius and Severus had just settled in for their evening meal.

Between her residual weakness from the grounding ritual, the gut-twisting sensation of the unexpected side-along travel and the smell of roasted beef, Hermione's stomach rebelled.

"Quick, get me a bucket!," she gasped, breathing deeply through her nose to try and delay the inevitable.

With a snap of her fingers, Amber conjured a silver ice bucket and handed it to Hermione just in time for the poor witch to revisit her lunch. Once the queasiness subsided, the little elf Vanished the bucket while Lucius cleansed the young woman's face and mouth with a gentle Tergeo and mouth freshening charm.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your meal but, I didn't expect Amber to whisk me away like that," apologized Hermione, taking the seat Snape had pulled out for her, placing her in-between the two wizards.

"Think nothing of it, my dear," drawled Lucius, "You're not the first person to have that kind of reaction. Severus and Draco have responded in similar fashion on more than one occasion." Divulging this bit of embarrassing information made the raven-haired wizard scowl at his long-time friend.

"You try and travel by side-along apparation when you're fighting a case of Wizarding flu and see how you fare, Lucius," Snape growled, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff.

"Just putting Hermione's mind at ease, Severus," smirked Malfoy, "As any good host should."

Ignoring Snape's glare, Lucius turned to the house-elf and ordered, "Bring Hermione some of Nutmeg's homemade chicken noodle soup and some chilled ginger water, please." After the elf popped away, he looked to Hermione and stated, "Given everything you've been through today, I thought you'd prefer something easier to digest."

"Thank you, Lucius," said Hermione, "That's probably best....so, what have you two been up to while I was convalescing? "

\--------------------------------------------

Snape muttered under his breath about 'unsubtle Gryffindors' while Malfoy chuckled, "Don't mind him, Hermione. He's out of sorts because he was unable to complete his errands in Diagon Ally, earlier."

"What happened?" she asked, concerned that the unplanned ceremony in Kingsley's office may have caused him some unexpected problems.

Seeing that she was genuinely worried about his well-being, Snape bit back his usual snide remarks and sighed, "When I entered Gringott's my glamour was automatically removed. Apparently, they've upgraded their security measures since that break-in of the Lestrange vault during the war." Hermione blushed at the reminder of The Golden Duo's break in to retrieve the cup Horcrux. Between trial preparation and rebuilding efforts at Hogwarts, that bit of information had completely slipped her mind.

"Anyway, I was recognized by several of the patrons," Snape continued, "And, by the time I concluded my business there, a mob had gathered outside. It seemed word had already gotten out about our acquittal and more than a few tried to express their displeasure about the matter. I had to dissuade about a dozen before I could safely retreat back into Gringott's. Fortunately, the branch manager Goblin, Bramblebrook, allowed me to use the floo in his office to return to the Manor."

Before she could ask why the Goblins would permit such a thing, he added, "The Goblin Nation tolerates me more than other wizards because I helped devise a treatment for Kobold's Fever, an infection that normally leads to severe infirmities, especially, in their younglings or elders."

"I never came across that in your files while I was researching for your defense," Hermione stated, "Why wasn't that ever made part of the public record or, at least, part of your potions' journals?"

"We had to keep it a secret," Snape explained, "It wouldn't do to have one of the Dark Lord's inner circle seen as treating Goblins as sentient beings instead of beasts. Besides, what's one good deed amongst the hundreds of perceived wrongs to those who wanted me in Azkaban or given the Dementor's Kiss? And, before you ask...the Goblins and I prefer it to remain confidential." 

Hermione frowned but, conceded that it wasn't her story to tell. "Other than that bit of excitement, the rest of my day was spent quietly researching in the Library," he said.

The rest of their dinner was filled with discussions on the changes to potions ingredients import regulations, the likelihood of school textbooks being updated before the next decade and, trying to convince Snape to be the one to write the new potions and DADA books.

As their lively exchange wound down and the trio made their way back to the library, Lucius drawled, "Well, Hermione, now that we've gotten all the pleasant topics of conversation out of the way for the evening, what do you say to a bit of...nefarious plotting?"

Hermione's eyes sparked with blue lightning and a predatory grin broke across her face as she leaned closer to him and huskily purred, "I thought you'd never ask."

Severus smirked at his old friend and handed him a crisp handkerchief, "Close your mouth, Lucius, you're drooling.


	7. Chapter 7

"I am curious about something that Potter mentioned when we were in the Minister's office, Hermione," drawled Lucius, "What happened, exactly, the previous time you lost control of your magics?"

Hermione winced, then blushed. "Oh...that," she murmured, "I was hoping you hadn't overheard what Harry said." Looking at the two wizards sitting next to her on the settee, Hermione sighed, "There's not really that much to tell. You saw for yourself what occurs when my emotions get the better of me."

"If that's all there was to it, then my potions classroom would have been a lightning scorched pile of rubble ages ago, Miss Granger," smirked Snape, "Now, stop stalling and tell us what Potter was chattering on about."

"Fine," she huffed, "I'll tell you but, you better not laugh or I'll hex you."

Snape waved his hand in a mildly impatient gesture that indicated she should get on with the story.

\------------------------------------------------------

"It happened during the Final Battle. Harry, Ron and I were running across the grounds towards the Whomping Willow when we saw Lavender Brown being attacked by Greyback. Remus managed to pull him off of her and Ron levitated her over to the Great Hall for Madame Pomfrey to treat and...well...that's when it started. Harry told me later that my hair looked like a small thundercloud with blue jolts sparking through it but, all I remembered was casting a Sectumsempra and hitting Fenrir across his back, severing his spinal cord. That's when I first shifted into my thunder beast form.

Nervously clearing her throat, Hermione continued, "Unfortunately, I then attacked Remus...I didn't mean to. But, he was covered in Greyback's blood and he smelled a little like the other werewolf, so, I tackled him to the ground and forced him onto his back....to a submissive position. Apparently, his wolf recognized exactly what I'd become or who I was underneath and immediately accepted me as his Alpha....I, uh...well....I claimed him as mine...as part of my...Pack..." she trailed off, looking down at her hands and blushing a bright red.

"And, how exactly did you...'claim' Lupin?" asked Snape, his arms now crossed tightly over his chest, obviously not happy where this story was seemingly headed.

Still focused on her hands, Hermione felt, rather than saw, the potions master's agitation and hurriedly answered, "Merlin! I didn't....It wasn't like....I mean..we weren't..." she sighed, trying to get the right words out, "I....I bit him....then, I licked the wound to seal it....and....well...he...fainted from....uh...sensory overload..."

Lucius was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing and getting hexed by Hermione, "Do you mean to say he....orgasmed so hard he passed out?" he finally managed to ask.

The poor witch felt like she was going to catch fire from the embarrassment, "Yes," Hermione muttered, not daring to look either wizard in the eyes, "Only, that wasn't the end of things....well, it was with Remus....anyway, I raised up and found myself facing down Harry. He didn't know what was going on with me....he thought Greyback had bitten me....that I had turned into some sort of were-beast...(she heard Severus grumble 'dunderhead'). I felt threatened, so, I pounced on Harry and pinned him down...like I did with Remus....only...Harry struggled against me, at first....I finally bit him and sealed the wound...he...uh...had the same reaction as Remus...."

Hermione had gone quiet, again, not daring to look at Lucius or Severus to catch their expressions. If she had, she would've certainly hexed Malfoy.

"Were Lupin and Potter the only ones that received your....special attentions that day?" asked Lucius, he had taken to covering his mouth with a silk handkerchief to stifle his chuckling but, that didn't stop the tears of laughter from escaping his eyes.

"No," replied Hermione, now staring at her shoes as she talked, "Kingsley and Amelia became part of my Pack family, too....same method...same results. Anyway, I changed back to my human form shortly afterwards and we all rejoined the Battle," she said with a heavy sigh, " But....now you know all there is about that embarrassing part of my past."

\-----------------------------------------

Upon reaching the library, the trio settled onto the settee near the low table where Severus had been doing his research with the books Draco had collected for him. Copious notes in his familiar scratchy handwriting were at one corner of the table along with a few self-inking quills. Hermione sat on the center cushion, with her legs curled comfortably under her, while the two wizards took up a place on either side of her, setting themselves protectively nearby like they had done at dinner.

Snape cleared his throat and drawled, "I am rather curious about something you left out about your initial change during the Battle," his face was a blank mask but, his eyes were shining with unconcealed interest, "How did Weasley manage to avoid your special attentions? Surely, he would have enjoyed your....captivating affections?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the memory,"I don't remember seeing Ron after he left with Lavender," she replied, "Not that it would have really mattered. Instinctively, I wouldn't have claimed him," she explained with a low growl, "He abandoned Harry and I during the Horcrux hunt....I could never trust him after that."

"I admit, I have a few more questions concerning your unusual...love bites...but, they will keep until later," smirked Lucius, "Now, down to business. What are your thoughts on how to...dissuade the Weasel and Miss Skeeter from continuing their unseemly stories in the Prophet?"

A faintly devilish smile bloomed across Hermione face as she looked at the two wizards, "I suggest bringing in Ginny, George and Fred Weasley to help us with Ronald," she said, "They know his habits the best and the twins would, I'm sure, have any number of products readily available at their joke shop to suit our purposes...Ton-Tongue Toffees, Canary Creams and Puking Pasties, for instance," When Lucius and Severus didn't respond right away, she quickly added, "I realize its a somewhat puerile approach but, it's the simplest way to buy us a few days to put other more...inventive measures into place," pointing to the stack of parchments on the table.

"Actually, that suggestion has given me a few ideas," said Snape, "And, we wouldn't have to enlist the other Weasleys' help...not immediately," When he saw the questions in Hermione's and Lucius' eyes, he explained, "Hogwarts' professors have confiscated over, well, decades, I'm sure, numerous contraband items....a large portion of them, recently, being the twin's inventions," looking to Hermione, Snape added, "You could place a floo call to Minerva or Filius and put forward a mutually beneficial proposal. We would purchase all the items, clearing out Filch's overstuffed storage closets, giving the school an influx of funds for needed programs and supplies and repurposing the still useable items for our retaliation project."

Casting a Tempus, Hermione beamed, "Perfect! It's still early, I'll contact the Headmistress right now. Where's the nearest floo, Lucius?"

"This way, my dear," Lucius purred, holding out his hand to pull her up from the settee, "We'll walk instead of side-along apparating. I don't want to unsettle your stomach, again."

After standing, Hermione turned about and threw her arms about Severus' shoulders in a quick hug, "Thank you, Professor, that was brilliant," she whispered in his ear, the unexpected gesture resulted in a pleasant shiver coursing down his spine.

"Please, call me Severus," he rumbled, slightly stunned by her eagerness to touch him, "I'm no longer your Professor."

"Only if you call me, Hermione, sir...uh...Severus. We are partners in this venture, after all," she smiled, causing her lips to lightly brush against the shell of his ear.

As Hermione and Lucius left the room, he said, "Wait here just a moment, Hermione, I forgot something."

Returning to Severus, who hadn't moved from his spot on the settee, Lucius held out a fresh handkerchief to the potions master and smirked, "Close your mouth, Severus, you're drooling."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione's floo call to the Headmistress was highly productive as Minerva was more than pleased to be rid of the schools' entire collection of contraband...and, the galleons to restock the greenhouses, among other things, didn't hurt either. (During the remodeling process, everything that was salvageable had been placed into the Room of Lost Things on the off chance of it being, eventually, repaired and repurposed. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, McGonagall didn't specify that the items should be useful to the school, so, all the confiscated student items, from several generations, found their way there, too.)

Hermione ended the firecall and smiled up at Lucius, "Wonderful! I'll visit Minerva first thing after breakfast tomorrow and by dinnertime we'll have our counteroffensive against Weaselbee and Skeeter well underway."

Lucius arched an eyebrow at her in question, "Weaselbee?" he chuckled, "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Sorry," Hermione giggled, "Apparently, I've picked up a few bad habits from Draco. That's his favorite nickname for Ronald," she said, a slight smile on her face, "Anyway, we should get back to the Library and tell Prof...er, Severus, the good news and see what potions or spells he has in mind for the next phase."

"I must admit, I'm rather curious about that myself, particularly, after glancing at some of his reference materials," drawled Lucius as he lead Hermione back through the Manor towards the library and the patiently waiting potions master.

_______________________________

Severus looked up when he heard Hermione's laughter as she walked through the open French doors with her hand on Lucius' arm.

"What's so funny?" Snape asked as he scratched through an item on the parchment, amending the list of ingredients needed to create the Babbling Beverage potion*. (It was a fitting concoction to slip Skeeter who spoke utter tripe on a regular basis but, this variation would affect anything she wrote down, too. The one drawback was that the effects only lasted for three days. Ah, well, it was a start.)

"Something positively wicked just occurred to me," Hermione replied, eyes sparking with amusement.

"Sounds intriguing," smiled Lucius, as he led Hermione to over to the settee, placing her between the two wizards once again, "What marvelous ideas are swirling about in that delightful brain of yours?"

"Well, I just remembered that Ronald is absolutely terrified of spiders," Hermione told them, "Even his boggart in our third year was an acromantula."

"I take it you'd like to incorporate this theme into one or more of our schemes?" Snape asked, already picturing a list of potions or spells that would best suit their purposes.

"Definitely," she grinned, "And, the pseudo-spider produced needs to be resistant to a Finite if it's spell-based or an antidote if it's potions induced."

"Perhaps something that works on a time-release, conjuring another image every thirty minutes?" asked Snape, refining his mental notes.

"And, that persists for at least a week," added Lucius, his own eyes now gleaming with mischief.

"Yes! That would be perfect," smirked Hermione, "He'll so busy trying to evade the phantasms he won't have time to fabricate more stories with Skeeter."

"How do purpose getting close enough to him to activate this distraction, Hermione?" inquired Lucius, very much liking this devious side of the young witch.

"Anything food related would be the simplest approach," replied Hermione, "The only trick would be to make certain that only he ate the item but, if I enlist Ginny's or the twins' help that should alleviate that problem."

The corner of Snape's mouth twitched upward in his version of a smile."Between that and the modified Babbling potion I plan to dose Ms. Skeeter with as soon as its brewed, that will give us three days respite from their sordid fictions," he said, 

"Good, that should give us plenty of time to sort through some of the Hogwarts contraband and decide which items to use once those effects wear off," stated Hermione, hoping that some of the twins more entertaining pranks had survived the fires and wall collapses during the Final Battle. She had to work to surpress a giggle from escaping from her mouth. ('This'll teach that ginger git never to mess with someone smarter than him,' she thought, 'Then again, he didn't learn to not piss me off after accusing me of shagging Viktor and I turned his Chudley Cannons collectibles into Bulgarian National Team items.')

\--------------------------------------

"What other forms of chaos did you have in mind, Severus," asked Lucius, stealing a glance at the parchment in the other wizard's hand.

"I have four potions in mind that I've been waiting for the right opportunity to brew," Snape sneered, "Each more interesting than the last but, the accumulative results should be most...satisfactory."

Hermione looked over Severus' shoulder and read his list, causing a Cheshire-cat like grin to break out over her face.

"Genus Verto, Falsum Graviditate, Visbilis Mendacium and Verum non Indicavit?" Hermione asked while picturing the effects in her mind, "Please tell me that the second elixir is reserved for Ronald."

Snape smirked, "And spoil the surprise? You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else." Looking over his checklist again, he added, "I could use assistance in procuring some of the more regulated ingredients, Lucius, that is if you still have contacts within the Magical Imports Department at the Ministry."

"Possibly," replied Lucius with a sigh, "I won't know for certain until I've received owls in response to my correspondence." At the questioning look on Hermione's face, he continued, "Draco and I have been sending inquiries the past few days to certain personal and business associates to 'test the waters' so to speak. But, if the news is not encouraging, Severus, I do know a few people in Knockturn Ally who care only about the number of our galleons, rather than our reputation, that could acquire what you need."

A single bolt of lightning sparked through Hermione's hair and at her fingertips, indicating her growing agitation, "Your acquittal and Order of Merlin should be more than enough to prove your integrity to these people," she snarled, "If not, that's their loss."

Taking one of her hands in his, Lucius said, "I've weathered far worse, Hermione, but, it is rather refreshing to see someone become indignant on my behalf. Thank you," he drawled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze in appreciation....and, to calm her temper, he didn't want her to lose control of her magics in the library and have some of the rarer titles scorched.

At the same time, Severus had set down his parchments, took Hermione's other hand in his and started drawing soothing circles on her palm with the calloused tip of his thumb. "Miss...erm...Hermione, while we admire your support, please curtail your...displeasure for a less flammable setting."

\-------------------------------------------

Hermione blinked twice, her agitation dissipating, "I'm so sorry," she apologized when she realized what she could have done to the Malfoy Library, "I suppose I do need to learn to control my emotions a bit better," she grinned sheepishly then blushed when she saw her hands in each of theirs, prompting a recent fantasy of hers to flash to the front of her mind.

Unfortunately, she was projecting her thoughts and the detailed images were easily picked up by both wizards. Lucius was somewhat thrilled with this unexpected bit of information and he began to preen for the little witch but, Severus was taken off-guard and Occluded like mad to keep the color from rising on his own face.

Nobody had ever expressed wanting him like that before, not without expecting something in return....mostly potions or a favor. It made him angry, at first, that Miss Granger was just another one in a long line of people using him....that is, until he looked in her eyes and saw the truth behind them. She truly didn't have a hidden agenda, she really fancied him...well, them. The tension in his shoulders relaxed and he pressed his thumb a bit more firmly into her palm. Knowing that she would not outright reject his advances, made Severus a bit bolder.

"We could help you find another more enjoyable....outlet for your frustrations," purred Severus, making his voice drop to a slightly lower register. He was rather pleased when he felt Hermione's pulse jump under his fingertips and sensed the shudder run through her body. Oh, yes, he was well aware of the effect his voice had on some people....even Lucius was not immune if the sudden hitch in his breathing was any indication.

\------------------------------------------

Snape was about to make another suggestion to encourage Granger to openly voice her erotic thoughts when Malfoy cleared his throat, shooting a glare at his old friend.

"Perhaps that is a discussion better left until after we've dealt with Weasley and Skeeter," drawled Lucius, hating that he was acting as the voice of reason, "Hermione is still recovering after the shock of today's events and, if I remember correctly, she mentioned wanting to further research her new...state of being."

Hermione's whole face was now a bright pink as she snapped out of the thrall of Snape's voice. "Yes," she agreed, glad for the change in topic ('When did my life become so complicated?'),"I still need to look at the files Amelia gave me before we left Kingsley's office," she sighed, unconsciously tightening her hold on their hands, "There's still so much about being this whole 'vessel for another entity' that I don't understand. Like why Baduhenna waited until the Final Battle to manifest. I mean, if it was all about survival, why didn't the thunder beast show up the night I was cursed by Dolohov or when Bellatrix was torturing me for information?"

Lucius' and Severus' hands twitched slightly as a small jolt of lightning travelled from Hermione's fingertips into their palms, causing an incredibly sensuous tremor to race through their arms and down their backs. 

"Maybe we should talk, just to ease Hermione's mind a little," suggested Lucius, his voice strained with trying to keep the moan from escaping his throat.

"Better yet," Severus said with a slightly cracking voice, "Let's make a list for tomorrow," he said, shakily extracting his hand from Hermione's grip and grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill, "It will help to settle you a bit, I believe."

Hermione's whole face lit up, "Thank you, Severus," she beamed, "That will certainly work." Pausing a moment, she turned to watch him scratch a few lines onto the paper, "How did you know?"

Now it was Snape's turn to look a bit flustered, "I seem to recall your habit of becoming distressed to the point of distraction before exams, at least, until you created a detailed study schedule. Afterwards, you calmed down considerably."

"That still doesn't explain how you knew about my organizational charts," Hermione smirked, quirking an eyebrow at him in his signature manner.

"On the contrary," Snape said, sitting back and folding his arms over his chest, "I had the dubious honor of hearing Potter and Weasley complain incessantly during detentions as you'd made copies for them as well."

"It also explains how you outdid Draco at every turn," chuckled Lucius, "He was never one to create extra work for himself."

"Talking about me again, when I'm not here, I see," smirked the blonde wizard in question as he strolled into the Library. 

"Only reminiscing about our school days, Draco," Hermione teased, "Especially, the bit about how I bested you all the time."

"Just for that, I won't share what I learned about the Weaselbee and Skeeter down at the Leaky Cauldron," he sniffed, mock-glaring at the witch.

It didn't take much to make Draco spills the beans, a mild stinging hex from Snape and the 'Dad look' from Lucius soon had him chattering away about the local gossip.

\-----------------------------------

"You've got to be kidding me!" growled Hermione a she jumped up from the settee, her hair starting to writhe and spark, "Ronald not only is spewing lies to Skeeter but, they're both working with Dolores Umbridge of all people!?"

Without a word, Lucius rose from the couch and started maneuvering Hermione out of the Library and out to the terrace, giving a concerned side-glance to Severus as they walked. 

Not questioning their actions, Draco simply followed the trio outside while continuing his conversation, "I wouldn't have believed it either, Granger. But, after I left the Leakey, I headed out the London exit and that's when I saw the Weasel strolling out of the Ministry with them, their arms linked through his and chatting away like old friends," he said, shuddering at the memory, "I tried to get closer to hear what they were discussing but, they apparated away...separately."

It was a good thing Lucius managed to get Hermione out of doors when he did, her eyes were now a glowing amber-gold and large bolts of blue lightning began to flow from her hands, striking the stonework of the terrace, blasting several slabs into dust. Draco yelped and ducked for cover while Severus and Lucius drew closer to the angry witch, one facing her and one at her back.

"Hermione, I need you to listen to me," Severus drawled in her ear as he wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her to him, his chest to her back, "It's a good thing that Draco discovered Weasley's other co-conspirator, we can alter our plans to include Umbridge that much sooner."

"Now, we need you to take some deep breaths and slow your pulse rate," purred Lucius, stepping closer to cup one hand over Hermione's jaw and the other on her chest above her heart, "That's it, my dear," he coaxed as he gently swiped his thumb back and forth across her cheek.

\-----------------------------------

Slowly, her hair returned to a less fluffed up state and the lightning fizzled to mild static...and Draco could safely come out of hiding. Wisely, he kept his comments to himself as he didn't want to risk setting off her destructive magics again.

Hermione took one last cleansing breath and closed her eyes, "Thank you, Lucius, Severus," she whispered, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't stopped me."

"I have a fairly good idea," murmured Severus, envisioning the despicable witches and wizard as charred spots on the ground. A satisfying image, to be sure, but, one that would certainly land Hermione in Azkaban if anyone witnessed the spectacle.

"Perhaps, we should retire to the sitting room for drinks and discuss a few....calming techniques," purred Lucius, enjoying the flush of color returning to Hermione's face.

"I thought you said we should wait until after dealing with those...those people," Hermione protested, her heart now racing for other reasons.

"Given that you nearly destroyed the terrace with that last light display of yours," stated Snape, "That's no longer advisable. But, rest assured, you will have final say in what you want to happen."

Hermione merely nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. Lucius saw her rising nervousness and reassured her that all they were going to do was talk before he gently placed her left hand in the crook of his right arm and walked towards the Manor, Severus followed a few paces behind them. Draco had gone on ahead to the sitting room, called for a house-elf to bring the group chilled champagne and retired to his room, the last thing he wanted to watch or hear was his father and godfather trying to ensnare Granger's senses.

More importantly, he didn't want to become an unintended target if they managed to botch things and Hermione lost her temper again.

\-------------------------------

After making sure that Hermione was comfortably settled onto the dark green leather settee, Lucius sipped his champagne and smiled at Severus and Hermione, "Whatever are we going to do with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babbling Beverage - causes the person to speak nonsense hp-lexicon.org
> 
> genus verto - gender swap
> 
> falsum graviditate - false pregnancy
> 
> visibilis mendacium - visible lies
> 
> verum non indicavit - truth be told


	9. Chapter 9

Lucius' suggestive words caused a pleasant shiver to travel down Hermione's spine and her breath to hitch, it was a good thing she was already sitting down as she certainly would've stumbled from her sudden nervousness. ('Merlin! Am I ever going to be able to listen to these two men without feeling like a hormonal teenager?')

Sensing Hermione's growing distress, Severus cleared his throat to break the tension, "I believe I may have a few solutions to stabilizing your emotional state," he rumbled softly, taking care not to overwhelm the already fidgety witch with his voice, "The first, while temporary, is a readily available form of treatment," Snape added, "And, that is a mild Calming Draught that you would take when you feel yourself starting to spiral out of control. The potion would make you tranquil enough for you to reign in your magics on your own should Lucius, Potter, or I not be there to aid you."

Hermione considered this option and agreed, "That would be acceptable. But, as you said, that's only a short-term fix. What's your other idea?" ('Now why I didn't think of that myself?' she mused, remembering that a friend of her parents had used a mild sedative on occasion to mitigate her bouts of anxiety.)

"The other remedy will take time to accomplish but, I've no doubt, being the insufferable-know-it-all that you are, that you could manage it in a relatively short period," Severus stated, a teasing smirk on his lips when Hermione huffed in annoyance at him over the old epithet, "And, that is to teach you to curtail your more volatile reactions through the art of Occlumency."

Her glower quickly morphed into a beaming smile, "Really? I mean, I know you tried to instruct Harry a few times and that didn't turn out so well....do you truly think you could teach me Mind Magics?"

"Given your drive to actually want to learn, I've little doubt that you will be a far better student than Potter," said Snape, grimacing internally at the memory of those failed attempts with the uncooperative younger wizard.

"Can we start now?" Hermione asked, anxious to know more about this form of magic.

Lucius chuckled at the witch, "Patience, my dear. You've exerted yourself enough for one day and we've got a full day of work already planned for tomorrow. Might I suggest waiting a couple of days before beginning something new? In the meantime, I'm sure Severus has a few vials of Calming Draught in his stores to tide you over."

Before Hermione could respond, Severus said, "I agree with Lucius. It's too soon to begin your training and I do have plenty of this potion in supply," holding up his hand to stop her from objecting, "I will, however, provide you with a few books on the subject to peruse later tomorrow."

Seeing that she was outnumbered, Hermione reluctantly assented. At least, she would have something new to read and a fresh line of magical knowledge to investigate.

\--------------------------------------------

It's about time you two showed up," groused Ronald as his 'guests' arrived at his flat not looking the least bit sorry that they were late, "Did anyone see you? Were you followed?" They had all agreed to meet here thirty minutes after apparating from the Ministry, Weasley and Umbridge were certain they had seen Draco Malfoy following them.

"Of course I wasn't followed," snarked Skeeter, "I wouldn't be an effective reporter if I got caught on a regular basis."

Ron, at least, had the sense not to snort at the woman's notion that she was a reporter of any sort.

"I assure you no one was about when I Disapperated, Mr. Weasley," growled the pink clad witch, "Now, what's our next move to be against that foul Granger creature?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------

A truly nasty smile broke across the red-head's face, "My brother, Percy, came through for us and made copies of all the files we needed," Ron sneered, "With them, we can completely ruin 'Mione's life, she'll never to able to work at the Ministry like she planned."

"Serves her right, that filthy little Mudblood," spat Umbridge, the veins on her thick neck bulging dangerously, "After what she did to me at Hogwarts, I want her spending the rest of her miserable life in Azkaban!"

"I don't know if the Wizengamot will agree to that," said Ronald, his left eye twitching reflexively at the witch's anger (it was the same reaction he had when his mother used that tone), "But, 'Mione certainly will be shunned by proper Wizarding society. She'll be lucky to find a job serving drinks at the Three Broomsticks."

Skeeter, who had been fairly quiet during their exchange, cleared her throat to get her cohorts' attention, "I'm afraid that may no longer be a concern for Granger, especially, when she was seen leaving the Minister's office in the company of one Lucius Malfoy," she informed them, "And, from my source in Kingsley's office, Malfoy's invited her to stay with him at his Wilshire estate for an indefinite period of time," she added, taking a perverted sense of pleasure in her co-conspirators' mutual discomfort when learning of this news, "Even IF you managed to destroy her reputation, money won't be a concern if she becomes the next Lady Malfoy."

"That's disgusting!" bellowed Ronald, his face turning an unpleasant shade of puce, "He's old enough to be her father, for Merlin's sake!"

"Not to mention, he's a recently widowed Pureblood wizard," scoffed Umbridge, herself looking more than ever like a puffed up toad, "Surely, he'd not sully his bloodline with that disgusting animal!"

Rita chuckled at the other witch's objections, "Oh? And, I suppose you think you'd be a better match for the man, Dolores?" she smirked, knowing full well that Umbridge panted after the blonde wizard in question like a weasel in heat.

Dolores' face flushed an unflattering scarlet, making her visage look even worse (if that were possible) and she drew her wand on Skeeter, a hex already on her lips.

\----------------------------------------------------

"This is getting us no where," barked Ronald, stepping between the two witches and trying to reel in his own temper, "We need to work together if we're to get this next story out before 'Mione gains favor with the public for saving those Death Eater bastards."

"I have something that may help," said Rita as she pulled a sheath of parchment from a hidden pocket in her robes, "My manuscript is finished and ready for publication," she grinned, handing over a copy for the two to read.

"Severus Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?*" read Weasley, his eyebrows raised in question, "When did you write this?"

"I've been working on this book for the last several months," Rita informed him, "I just needed to wait until his trial was over before completing the last few pages. It's set to be released within two weeks."

"Surely, this will detract from our campaign against Granger?" scoffed Umbridge, her nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Hardly," sneered Rita, waving the manuscript in front of them, "This will reveal further evidence of her illicit relationship to Snape and that all her academic records were altered when he became the Headmaster, placing her at the top of her year's class when it should have been Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabini," she smirked, enjoying the obvious discomfort of the Weasley boy at the mention of physical intimacy between the potions master and his former friend, "And, with my latest headline, the Wizarding public will learn the real reason why Granger fought so hard to keep those three Death Eaters out of Azkaban."

\-----------------------------------------------

"Are you absolutely certain that 'Mione's pregnant? And, if she is, who's the father, Snape or one of the Malfoys?" Ronald asked bluntly, turning a bit green at the idea of the Greasy Git touching anyone in that manner, much less, the idea of him reproducing with someone.

"I saw the witch go into St. Mungo's myself," huffed Skeeter, choosing to gloss over the fact that she had hitched a ride on a healer's robes while in her illegal Animagus form, "Besides, the clerk at the check-in desk confirmed that Granger was there to see Healer Greenbriar, a well-known specialist in women's health and, in particular, obstetrics."

"And, can you honestly say that it matters which of those Death Eaters sired her sprog?" Rita asked, pressing the issue, "She's unmarried and with child. That, in itself, will turn the majority of the Wizarding public against her, she won't be able to step foot anywhere in Britain without being hounded for her blatant disregard of traditional values. No one will stand by her, not even Minister Shacklebolt, especially, if he cares about his future in politics."

For a brief moment, Ronald felt sorry for Hermione but, the feeling quickly passed when he remembered the countless times she humiliated him after the Final Battle, never taking his side against those traitorous spies and turning Harry against him. No, she deserved every bit of wrath that would rain down upon her when the Wizarding World turned on her for flouting proper social conventions.

Smiling, Ron turned to his unusual companions, "Did I ever tell you about 'Mione and Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball in our fourth year?"

\------------------------------------------

Hermione woke with a start. It was early morning and she was still on the settee in the Manor sitting room with Severus and Lucius on either side of her, Snape's head snuggled on her shoulder in the crook of her neck and Malfoy's platinum blonde crown resting on her lap. Hermione smiled, she hadn't felt this safe in ages, she certainly hadn't slept this soundly in months.

A small spark of magic caught Hermione's eye and she grinned as Amber shimmered into view.

"If Mistress Hermione is ready, Amber will set breakfast on the terrace for yous," whispered the little elf.

Before Hermione could answer, an unsettled voice was heard, "Merlin! Granger, you need to see this," growled Draco as he approached holding up that morning's copy of The Daily Prophet in his right hand.

Carefully extricating herself from the two wizards who were just starting to wake, Hermione stood and walked over to the younger Malfoy.

When she read the latest headline, she paled, "Lucius! Severus!" Hermione cried out, as she ran from the room and out onto the terrace,"Hurry, I need you, now!"

Her desperate plea jolted the two older wizards into action and they quickly followed the distressed witch outside just in time to see her call down a massive blue bolt of lightning, destroying the two large marble seats on the garden side edge of the patio.

Severus cautiously strolled forward and gently wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, pulling her towards him, her back to his chest. "Listen to the sound of my voice, Hermione," he purred into her ear, "Remember what we practiced last night....breathe deeply and focus on matching your heartbeat to mine," instructed Snape, tapping out the steady rhythm with his fingers on her stomach.

As Severus worked with Hermione, Lucius turned to his son and hissed, "What happened, Draco?"

The younger wizard pursed his lips into a thin line as he handed his father the offending newspaper, the headline and accompanying photograph causing Lucius' cheeks to flush red. 

Placing a hand on Lucius' shoulder to get his attention, Draco murmured, "Whatever you three are planning to do to the Weasel...I want in on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of biography on Severus Snape written by Rita Skeeter - harrypotterfandom.com


	10. Chapter 10

While Lucius outlined the trio's current plans for revenge to Draco, he kept his gaze subtly glued on Snape as the potions master comforted their little witch. ('Their witch? When did I start thinking of her as that?') Shaking his head to refocus on the couple, Lucius couldn't help but notice the unusual tenderness Severus used when speaking to Hermione. Malfoy's thoughts then drifted back to the photograph currently on the front page of The Prophet, the one taken of Granger as she exited the office of Healer Greenbriar, a smile on her face and her palm resting low on her abdomen.

('Could Hermione be expecting? Was Severus going to be a father?') Lucius hated to consider that Skeeter may have gotten part of this one story correct. That particular mediwitch was well known for her skills as a midwife and it was a fact Lucius could personally attest to, Greenbriar had been Narcissa's attending healer during her pregnancy with Draco. 

As Malfoy was mentally calculating the probabilities of this life-changing event being real, and how it would impact their revenge schemes, an unbidden image flashed before his eyes....one of Hermione with her belly heavily rounded with child and Severus gently holding onto her from behind, reverently stroking her stomach. And, Lucius was loathe to admit it but, this vision had him feeling a touch jealous of his old friend.

Turning his attentions back to Hermione and Severus, Lucius scowled at their closeness. Logically, he knew Snape was doing what was needed to settle Granger's wild magic but, as Severus continued to murmur into Hermione's ear while his hands cupped her waist and abdomen, Lucius reacted instinctively and a sullen growl rumbled deep within his chest. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The unexpected noise caught Draco's attention and he followed his father's gaze while observing the Malfoy patriarch's body language with interest. His dad's visceral response to the sight of his godfather whispering into Hermione's ear to calm her latest electrical display, caused a quiet chuckle to escape the younger wizard's lips. Draco never would have believed it....his father, the man who seemingly had everything, wanting someone that Severus, apparently, found time to become involved with....not that he could blame either of them....she was a remarkable witch (not that he would admit that out loud) and any person would be lucky to win her affections. 

Draco started to open his mouth and tease his father but, the words stuck in his throat when he saw something else flash across the other man's face. Anxiety. Despair. Regret.

('Bloody Hell!' Draco muttered when he recognized the underlying cause of his father's distress, 'Surely, he hasn't forgotten about the ritual already...that BOTH of them are needed to complete Granger's, well, Baduhenna's purpose.')

Obviously, Lucius had because his ridiculous posturing continued. ('Madame Bones was right, wizards can be complete idiots, especially, when they don't read all the facts,' Draco thought, rolling his eyes at his father's absurd, albeit, entertaining behavior.)

But, to be fair, Draco knew that his father and Uncle Severus had only twelve minutes, at most, to look at Magnus' research before undergoing the rites to balance Granger's magical core while he had spent an hour reading the documents before falling asleep last night.

('As much as I've enjoyed watching his antics,' Draco mused, 'I have to stop Father before he does or says something really stupid.')

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Picking up the newspaper that Lucius had let drop onto the terrace earlier, Draco smirked at his father, "You know this is a load of rubbish, right?" he stated, pointing to the headline, attempting to distract his dad.

Glaring at the offending paper and ignoring Draco, Lucius strolled over to Hermione, softly cupped her face in his hands and said worriedly, "Don't waste your energy worrying over Skeeter's ill-timed announcement. It's not good for the baby."

Several things happened at once after that.

Leaning into Lucius' warm touch, Hermione sighed, "That's easier said than done," obviously not registering his last few words, "How am I going to be able to show my face in public after this?"

At the same time, Draco smacked a hand over his face and groaned aloud, "Merlin's Saggy Balls, Father! What happened to your Slytherin subtly?"

Snape startled at this turn of events, his cheeks pinked and he pulled his hands away from Hermione as if burned, "What do you mean? What baby?" his voice pitched slightly higher in his surprise.

\---------------------------------------------------

Hermione's eyes widened and her face flushed a bright red when their words fully registered, first in embarrassment and then in anger. "I'm not pregnant, you gits!" she yelled at the three wizards, "How could you even believe this trash?" she snarled, grabbing the copy of The Prophet from an amused Draco's hands and waving it in front of the older blonde wizard, "And, you're not helping!" she yelled, glaring daggers at the younger Malfoy's unrepentant chuckling face.

Backing away from the agitated witch, Lucius defensively crossed his arms over his chest, "Everyone in Wizarding Britain knows Healer Greenbriar is a midwife and this photo clearly shows you leaving her private office."

Granger pinched the bridge of her nose and mumbled something about 'Clueless men' under her breath before turning her ire loose. "She also specializes in women's health, not just obstetrics, especially, when it involves spell damage," she hissed, slapping Lucius' arms with the rolled up newspaper for emphasis, "Greta had been treating me for several weeks with cleansing potions and restorative spells in her personal lab," she informed them, "And, two days ago she called me into her office to inform me that the remedies had worked, that my reproductive system was healthy again and that all those rounds of Crucio I endured at Bellatrix's hands hadn't destroyed my chances at becoming a mother later on," Hermione's voiced cracked slightly as she looked between the three men, "You remember what that day was like don't you, Lucius?"

"Did Potter know what you were doing?" asked Draco, his broad smile replaced by a thin-lipped frown.

"No," sighed Hermione, looking down at her hands, "No one did....well, not until now," grimacing at Skeeter's article. 

Lucius, at least, had the good graces to flinch but, he made no effort to apologize for his misunderstanding...yet. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Hermione had, apparently, undergone all of these medical procedures alone. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Severus, who had been completely silent during Hermione's revelations, returned to his comforting stance behind Hermione. "Why didn't you tell anyone," he inquired, placing his warm hands on her hips after she nodded her consent, "I could have helped brew your potions if I had known."

"I needed all of you focused on your trials," she replied, "Besides, it was personal and I didn't want anyone looking at me with pity if things didn't work out."

"But, all that's kind of a moot point," Hermione added with a huff, throwing the copy of The Prophet to the ground and lighting it on fire with a carefully aimed bolt of lightning, "Now, because of Rita and her two cronies, the Wizarding public will believe I'm an unwed mother and that one of you are the father of my imaginary child."

Lucius cautiously approached the agitated witch and formally bowed to her, "For my part in adding to your distress, I sincerely apologize, Hermione," he stated, taking one of her hands in his and placing a kiss on her palm, "And, I promise to do all I can to make it up to you."

Clearing his throat, Lucius added, "As to the issue of going out into public again, I think this will help," a slight flush appearing on his face, "I had intended on giving this to you on your birthday but, given the circumstances, I want you to have it now." Pulling a small, dark green velvet box from his robes, Lucius opened it to reveal a blue sapphire ring.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The beautiful round-cut, two-carat stone set on a platinum band, engraved on the left side with the Malfoy crest, took Hermione's breath away. It was her birthstone, of course, but she had a feeling it meant so much more to the wizard before her.

She opened her mouth to say something but, all that came out was a small squeak. Lucius bit back a snort of laughter at her response, he knew it was a bit of a shock given everything that had happened this morning. "You can wear it on any finger you wish as it has a resizing charm on it," he explained, taking the ring from the box and holding it out to her, "But, traditionally, it goes on the index finger of either hand...preferably the left, though."

Seeing the uncertainty in her amber-gold eyes, he continued, "Any one who sees you wearing this will mistake it for a courting gift," hearing the hitch in her voice he said with a hopeful smile, "Although, I, for one, certainly wouldn't mind if you considered accepting it as such."

Now, it was Severus' turn to growl, "It appears we were of the same mind, Lucius," as he took a small wine-colored box from his trouser pocket and opened it to show everyone another two-carat sapphire ring, only this one carried an unknown crest on the side of the platinum band, "I would be honored it you wore this on your other index finger, Hermione," purred Snape as he held it up to the stunned witch. "And, in case you're wondering, that is the Prince family insignia."

\-------------------------------------

"You finally claimed your birthright, Uncle Severus?" asked Draco as he watched the still silent Hermione. ('I don't think I've ever seen her at a loss for words before,' he chuckled to himself.)

"Yes," replied Severus, not taking his eyes off the young witch, "It's one of the first things I tended to at Gringott's yesterday."

This safer subject of conversation brought Hermione's voice back to working order, "I knew you were the Half-Blood Prince since my sixth year...when Harry used your old potions textbook in Slughorn's class," she said with a slightly smug look, "I still can't believe he didn't recognize your handwriting. You'd think he would've known after all the marking you made on his essays over the years."

"Well, he never was that observant," smirked Snape, her indignant huff on her brother's behalf made the corners of his mouth twitch even more, "But, he did seem rather preoccupied with Draco at the time."

"Ugh, don't remind me," mock-glared Draco, "That git followed me everywhere....Come to think of it, he still does," he nervously laughed, not wanting to dwell on why that thought pleased him.

\-----------------------------------------------

"As interesting as those little tidbits of information were," said Lucius, glowering at his son and Snape, "We have gotten off topic," he drawled, redirecting Hermione's attentions back to the jeweled bands he and Severus were still anxiously holding out to her, "You don't have to decide to wear these rings at this moment, Hermione, just know that they will protect you, and your reputation, whenever you're out in public."

"Of course, I'll wear them," she smiled shyly, gently taking the sparkling rings from the two wizards, surprising them as she placed both bands on her left index finger, "As you said, they are my early birthday presents and it would be rude to refuse such beautiful gifts." Looking down at her hand, she missed the looks of disappointment from Snape and Malfoy but, something prompted her to add, "I'm flattered that you both wish to court me but, it's simply too soon with everything else that's happened recently. I'm not saying 'no' outright...just...give me some time, please? At least, until I understand more about my 'condition'." (There were a few other concerns she had, too, but she didn't want to dwell on that now.)

Raising her head, Hermione saw the pleased grin on Malfoy's face and, what passed for a pleasant smile, at the corner of Snape's upturned lip. "Take as much time as you need, Pet," soothed Lucius, his silver-grey orbs darkening to near black. "If there's anything we can do to speed up your research, don't hesitate to ask, little witch," drawled Severus, his eyes turning so black now that Hermione couldn't distinguish the iris from the pupil.

"Thank you," Hermione said, trying to control the shiver that coursed through her body. ('Merlin! I'm going to need to take a cold shower if those two keep giving me heated looks like that!")

"Alright you lot, that's enough flirting for today," grumbled Draco, "Can we please get on with taking down the Weasel and his coven?"

\------------------------------------

Dinner that evening at The Burrow was its usual state of chaos, dishes floating about and Molly yelling for everyone to get inside, washed up and settled down to eat. So, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary to have a post-owl fly in, drop off a package, accept a treat and fly off again.

"Who's that from, Ginny?" asked George...or was it Fred? "Something from Harry I'll bet," said the other twin.

"For your information, it's from Bill and Fleur," replied Ginny, giving the two a knowing wink.

"Oi! Why did they send a present to you and not Mum or Dad?" demanded Ron around a mouthful of potatoes.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," snarked Ginny, "It's something for everybody, they just sent it to me because they sent a little something extra in it for me....for my upcoming Quidditch tryouts with the Holyhead Harpies," she said holding up a pair dragonhide chasers gloves. "The rest is a box of Belgian chocolates that Bill got when he was there on a case."

"That's lovely, dear," said Molly, "We'll have those for dessert....after, everyone is finished eating their dinners."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, after all the plates were cleared away and everyone adjourned to the sitting room, Ginny opened the second package and walked about handing out pieces of the fancy chocolates to the family...making sure Ron got the specially marked truffle sitting in the top, left-hand corner of the box.

Ginny and the Twins sat patiently waiting to witness the effects of Hermione's spell-infused prank. It was definitely worth the extra ten minutes of dull conversation with Percy when Ron jumped up from his chair shrieking hysterically about the 'giant, blue acromantula' sitting in the middle of the room....it was made even better when the frightened twit ran straight into the doorframe trying to escape from the imaginary creature and knocked himself out cold, earning himself a trip to St. Mungo's for his troubles.

\-----------------------------------------

At the same time, Umbridge and Skeeter each received an urgent letter from Ronald telling them to meet a new contact for their cause at the Three Broomsticks in fifteen minutes. As soon as they left their flats, the parchment disintegrated, leaving no trace...not that it mattered, the potions-laced ink on the paper had done its work. By the time the two witches walked into the busy pub and reached the bar, Umbridge shifted into an even uglier male version of herself wearing a brilliant pink dress and Skeeter looked to be four-months pregnant...with triplets.

From somewhere in the crowded room, a camera flash went off, capturing the moment for all to see in the morning edition of The Prophet and The Quibbler.


	11. Chapter 11

Once Hermione and Severus had sent their special delivery package on its way to Ginny Weasley, and the potions-altered letters to Umbridge and Skeeter, they returned to the terrace where Lucius and Draco were still busily combing through the stacks of Hogwarts contraband.

(After lunch, the quartet had begun in earnest wading through the various odds-and-ends. Now, five hours, three pots of tea and innumerable plates of nibbles later, the cache of pranks were nearly all sorted.)

"Merlin! No wonder you're such a cantankerous sod, Severus, if you had to deal with this nonsense all these years," commented Lucius as he placed another set of Dung Bombs to the 'useable' stack of items.

"Those were just a few of the every day joys of being a Professor at Hogwarts, Lucius," smirked Severus, reaching for another box, "Now you know why I celebrated by burning my teaching robes after I officially tendered my resignation."

"Who did Professor McGonagall finally get to replace you in Potions, Uncle?" asked Draco, warding a Fantabulous Demon Wonderbox and adding it to the 'definitely utilize' stockpile.

"Master Quentin Parfum out of Durmstrang," replied Snape, glowering at a mold-covered tin of Wildfire Whiz-Bangs before vanishing the foul-smelling mess ('How was THAT considered fixable?'), "He was on my short-list of recommendations and when his husband accepted a Ministry posting in the Department of International Magical Co-operation last month Minerva jumped at the chance to offer him the position."

"Who's taking over the DADA job now that the curse has finally been broken?" inquired Hermione, tossing a broken Screaming Yo-Yo into the 'rejects' heap.

"That would be Mr. William Weasley," said Severus, "His contract with Gringott's was up and he approached Minerva about a teaching post, said that he was looking for a change of pace. And, as he'd helped to counter the residual dark enchantments on the Defense classroom, it seemed only fitting that he get the assignment."

Hermione 'hmm'd' her approval of the selection of new professors but, as she started to ask Severus about his upcoming potions research a large barn owl swooped down, dropped a scroll with the Hogwarts' seal onto her lap then delicately snagged a bit of chicken from the snacks tray before flying back to the school .

"Merlin! What now?" she muttered as she stared down at the parchment, an overwhelming sense of dread keeping her from opening it straight away.

"You're never going to know what it says by trying to glare the letter into submission, Granger," said Draco, chuckling as she turned her flustered scowl on him.

Sighing loudly, Hermione broke the seal and unrolled the papers. As she skimmed the missive, her face paled, "It's from Headmistress McGonagall," she whispered, the parchment slowly falling from her fingers onto the terrace.

\--------------------------------------------

The three wizards watched as Hermione's shoulders drooped, her face clearly showing her growing distress, "McGonagall said that the school has been inundated with howlers and angry letters from parents and the Wizarding public since Skeeter's headline posted early today," she explained, trying not to fidget as she spoke, "Worse still, The Board of Governors has called for an emergency meeting with Kingsley for first thing tomorrow morning. She said those prudes were questioning 'my fitness' as a role model to the youth of our world, citing my current 'lack of moral character', and will be deciding whether or not to allow me to return to Hogwarts and complete my education."

Lucius hissed at this news but, instead of ranting at the short-sightedness of that particular group of witches and wizards, he changed tactics, especially, after he noticed the unshed tears glistening in Hermione's eyes. "Should it come to that, Hermione, I will employ private tutors so that you may continue to revise for your N.E.W.T.S. while you stay here at the Manor," he stated, moving to sit next to her in a show of support, "In the meantime, we need to re-double our efforts against Weasley and his two harpies."

"Thank you for that, Lucius," giving him a watery smile, "But, the damage has been done," cradling her face in her hands in an effort to hide the angry tears now spilling onto her cheeks, "Even if I passed all my exams with EEs and O's, I can never hope to be hired for any department at the Ministry. And, should I somehow manage to gain a posting there, any proposed legislation that has my name associated with it wouldn't stand a chance to be considered, much less, passed."

Severus couldn't stand it, this brilliant witch was being denied her rightful place in Wizarding society, once again. And, for what? Because a puerile ex-friend with dubious associates planted a few salacious rumors and the public couldn't be arsed to question the validity of the stories? It brought out the dour man's defensive nature and he took a seat on the other side of the distraught young woman.

\----------------------------------------------

"Forget the Ministry, for the time being, and come work with me, Hermione," Severus soothed, taking one of her hands in his and giving it a gentle squeeze, "I certainly could use your research skills and input on my latest potions projects. Then, once all this libelous nonsense is resolved, you can pursue the Ministry career that you want."

Hermione slowly stood up from the conjured settee and walked away from her companions towards the Manor gardens. It was too dark to see anything beyond the terrace without magelights, the sun having set hours ago but, the heady fragrance of the magical and non-magical plants helped Hermione to clear her mind. Should she take Lucius and Severus up on their offers and tell the Governors and the general public to go stuff themselves? It certainly would resolve the issue of her schooling and concerns of employment. And, it definitely was tempting.

Severus' rumbling baritone brought her out of her musings, "You don't have to decide right at this minute, Hermione," said Snape as he looked to Malfoy Sr. and got his nod of agreement, "We both just wanted you to be aware that you have options."

"In the meantime, Granger," interrupted Draco, wriggling his eyebrows as he held up several containers of Canary Creams, Ton-Tongue Toffees and Puking Pastilles, "I believe we have some gift boxes to create for the Board of Governors' breakfast meeting tomorrow."

A positively feral grin broke across Hermione's face as she picked up two more tins from the pranks stash, "Mustn't forget these, Malfoy," she beamed, handing him the containers of Nosebleed Nougats and Fever Fudge, "No special sweets parcels are complete without them." Pausing a moment to consider something, she added, "Unfortunately, Kingsley will have to get dosed with one of these, too, so it doesn't look suspicious."

"Somehow, I don't think he'll mind, considering the circumstances," claimed Lucius as he called for a house-elf to bring three silver cartons and some colorful ribbons to make suitable presentation boxes.

"The trick is going to be sneaking these items into the conference room without getting caught," drawled Severus, "I know for certain there are measures in place to detect potions and spells intending to do harm. Plus, the Governors and Kingsley will need to be duped into eating the candies."

Hermione's predatory smile returned. "I think we'll be able to manage that...with Madame Bone's assistance, of course," she explained when they each raised a questioning eyebrow, "With a Celamentum* charm to hide the effects of the candies, and a mild Coactus* spell, Amelia will be able to smuggle these boxes past the security wards and ensure that everyone partakes in the sweets. And, this will give Kingsley an alibi, he can honestly say he knew nothing about the prank."

"But, they'll remember that Madame Bones brought the boxes into the room," countered Lucius.

"Not if she uses a Disallusionment charm or an Invisibility cloak and places the containers in the conference room before everyone arrives," smirked Hermione.

"Damn, Granger," chuckled Draco, "Remind me never to piss you off....well, no more so than usual."

\-------------------------------------------------

Skeeter and Umbridge were glaring at one another across their private room in the Magical Maladies ward in St. Mungo's. Three days! The healers had informed them they would have to wait for three Merlin-forsaken days before the enchantments wore off, they had never seen these particular spells before and had no counter-curses or potions available to correct their little 'problems'.

"I just know it was that Mudblood that did this to us!" growled Umbridge in her new raspy masculine voice, "We have to make sure she pays for everything she's done."

Rita scowled and nodded her head in agreement, her 'triplets' were putting pressure on her back and it was damned near impossible to get comfortable. "Not to worry, Dolores, my next story is already in the works. By this time next week, the Wizarding public will be chomping at the bit, demanding that Granger be sent to Azkaban."

\---------------------------------------------

While Hermione was making the floo-call to Madame Bones, and getting the older witch's rather enthusiastic agreement to help, Lucius, Severus and Draco had a hurried discussion amongst themselves.

"What are we going to do if the Governor's decide to bar Hermione from taking her N.E.W.T.S.?" asked Severus after casting a privacy spell, "It's not beyond the realm of possibility that they won't include that ban once they recover from this delay."

"Yes, I'm rather concerned we won't be able to calm her down if they do," replied Lucius, "She destroyed two heavy marble benches without breaking a sweat, I hate to imagine what she would do to another person if her magics became uncontrollable."

"I think the three of you need to sit down together and read Magnus' entire research when Hermione returns," said Draco, his cheeks suddenly pinking, "There are certain things in there that will help you two to....subdue her outbursts."

Severus quirked an eyebrow at his godson's reaction, "And, just what might those...things be, exactly?"

"Trust me....just read the documents for yourselves...together," replied Draco as he turned and nearly sprinted towards the Manor sitting room, "Excuse me, I need to send a reply to Headmistress McGonagall about the accelerated school term," he called over his shoulder before rushing out of sight.

Lucius and Severus looked at one another and burst out laughing. "What in Merlin's name was that all about?" asked Lucius, staring at the doorway his son just disappeared through.

"I'm not sure but, I'm definitely curious about those research notes now," chuckled Severus, "Let's retire to the Library when Hermione returns, I know she left a copy in there to read before that blasted newspaper arrived this morning."

Lucius merely 'hmmm'd' his agreement, his thoughts slightly distracted with images that the word 'subdue' brought to mind. ('This could turn into a very....intriguing evening.')

\---------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sighed as she finished the firecall with Amelia, she knew that the prank candies were only a delaying tactic, it would give them a few hours, at most, before the Governors made their ruling on her educational plans. And, the more she thought about it, the more agitated she became. 'Ignorant bastards. If I was a man, none of this would be an issue!'

She was saved from her increasingly perturbed thoughts when Draco rushed through the sitting room as if his feet were on fire.

"Draco? What's wrong? Did another letter arrive from Hogwarts?" she asked but, he never paused his stride or acknowledged her presence and was soon out of sight.

Worried that Draco may have received a similar message from Professor McGonagall, and that his academic goals were now in jeopardy, too, Hermione hurried back to the terrace to speak with Lucius and Severus.

Whatever Hermione was expecting to see when she arrived outside, it wasn't this...the sight of Snape and Malfoy Sr. laughing left her puzzled. Did they use a prank on Draco, perhaps? If they had, she wished they would have waited until she returned, she could use something to cheer herself up right about now.

\--------------------------------------

Lucius called for two house-elves to take the sorted contraband and had them store the items in two separate rooms in the renovated cellars. Frankly, he couldn't wait to try out some of the innovative products that the Twins had devised, in fact, he pocketed one for later....the Patented Daydream Charm.

Severus smirked at his friend when he read the label on brightly colored packaging, "Planning a bit of adult entertainment for this evening, Lucius?"

"Call it 'intellectual curiosity'," replied Lucius, "I've heard the Twins spell work is rather exceptional and I wanted to see for myself. If the quality is as good as rumored, I may have to consider investing in their little enterprise....as a silent partner, of course."

That answer took the potions master off guard and he barked out a laugh as a result. "The Weasel will have kittens. His brothers taking money from a Malfoy? I can just hear the howler now."

"Hmmm...an even better reason for funding their endeavors," chuckled Lucius, "Anything to rattle that ginger git's cage."

\---------------------------------------

Hermione blushed when she spotted the familiar item in Lucius' hands. Unfortunately, the two wizards noticed and proceeded to tease the witch.

"Are you feeling alright, Hermione, you look a little flushed?" purred Lucius, reaching out with the back of his hand to touch her cheek, "Perhaps, you are coming down with something. Severus could...examine you to be sure."

"No!" she answered a little to forcefully, her face coloring even more, "I'm...just a little tired is all."

"I assure you, I'm quite....gifted with a wand, Hermione," drawled Severus, his voice pitched a bit lower, "I know a number of diagnostic spells I could run, if you'd care to lay down and get comfortable."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but, all that came out was a strangled squeak. ('Merlin! My face feels like it's on fire.')

\-------------------------------------------------

Clearing her throat, she finally managed to get out, "Why was Draco in such a hurry? Did he get a letter from Professor McGonagall, too?"

"He did not," smirked Lucius at her sudden change of subject, "Draco seemed to get a bit flustered when he mentioned Magnus' research, he recommended that we three should read the complete report...together. He, specifically, mentioned that we might find something useful to....subdue your bouts of wild magic."

"Yes! Research! We should do that," Hermione readily agreed, completely ignoring Lucius' suggestive tone, "There's a copy in the Library...we could check it over now, if you wanted." ('Anything to keep me from remembering that Daydream Charm I used in my sixth year.')

Lucius chuckled, "Eager little thing aren't you, Hermione? Of course, I should remember that from all those stories Severus told me about you, that you couldn't wait to get your hands onto a new book or research journal. How did he put it?....ahh, yes....a voracious appetite when it came to learning and, rather keen for new....experiences."

"Enough teasing, Lucius, can't you see the poor witch is overwhelmed?" mock-glared Severus, however, greatly enjoying the ever-changing colors on Hermione's cheeks.

Strolling over to Hermione, Severus gently placed her left hand onto the crook of his right arm and proceeded to lead her through the Manor sitting room towards the Library, "Let's go see what's so fascinating about these documents, shall we?"

Lucius quietly followed behind the two, carefully observing her body language. ('She's clearly at ease with Severus' light touches. This bodes well if that research reveals what I hope it does.')

\------------------------------------------------------------

Five pages into the file on what it meant to be an avatar for Baduhenna, Hermione let out an embarrassing squawk and turned a bright red from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes, "You've got to be kidding me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prank items from harrypotterfandom.com
> 
> celamentum - concealment, secret
> 
> coactus - compulsion, force, coercement


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Brief mention of torture near end of chapter

Granger stood and began pacing about the Library, not able to look either Snape or Malfoy Sr. in the eyes after reading the passages in Magnus' research on 'quenching the avatar's fire'.

"Is...are there any...methods of 'calming' my magics other than...well....ummm…THAT?" she nervously asked, already feeling there wasn't going to be, Draco's reaction alone was a rather telling clue. ('Sweet Circe and all her little piglets! Could this day get any more embarrassing?')

Apparently, it could.

\----------------------------------

Lucius' soft chuckle made Hermione's head snap up from the interesting spot she had been staring at on the floor, "Come now, my dear, the word is sex....there's nothing wrong in saying it aloud," he smirked. ('Merlin! I never knew a person to turn that shade of red before. Surely, she's....' his train of thought abruptly derailed when reality dawned and he barely stopped the surprise from reaching his face, 'Sweet Salazar! No wonder she's so flustered, I wonder if Severus knows that our little witch is...untouched.')

Casting a side glance at his oldest friend, Lucius was pleased to see that Severus had, indeed, arrived at the same conclusion when he arched one of those inky-black eyebrows in a knowing gesture.

The smiles that broke out over the two wizards' faces were positively predatory. This information would completely destroy Skeeter's whole story, and career, the only problem now was determining how best to get this vital fact out to the public and have them be believed. Well, two problems...the first would be them convincing Hermione to let the whole of Wizarding Britain know that she was a bona fide nineteen, almost twenty, year-old virgin.

And, that was another issue...why had Hermione chosen to keep this news from the two of them, her bonded consorts? From Draco he could understand but, not him and Severus. After everything they had been through together over the last few months, how could she have any lingering concerns about trusting them?

\-----------------------------------------------------

Hermione's stomach did flip flops as she anxiously looked between the two wizards. They were up to something, she just knew it. "Well?" she asked, breaking their silent communication, "What do I...we do now?" hating that her voice was slightly squeaking with her distress.

Her breath caught in her throat when Severus turned his obsidian-colored eyes in her direction, they were lit with an intense fire she had never seen in them before and, between them and Lucius' knowing smile, she was a bundle of nerves.

As Hermione continued to stare into Snape's eyes, she completely misread their intent. ('They can't really be interested in me like that, can they? Yes, I know, they're wizards and I'm a witch....and, they've been teasing me unmercifully but, I'm not anything special compared to Narcissa or Lily...And, then there's that whole issue with....')

\---------------------------------------------

"You're thoughts are rather loud, Hermione," stated Severus, his sinfully deep rumbling voice interrupting her rambling thoughts, "Of course, you're nothing like Narcissa or Lily, no one is...but, you are mistaken if you believe that Lucius or I would never consider you desirable," the corner of his mouth twitching when he heard her breath hitch at his words. "A person would have to be a complete dunderhead to not find you attractive...you're intelligent, compassionate and beautiful...despite what you think when you see yourself in a mirror."

(Tearing her gaze away from him, she chastised herself as she looked down at her feet. 'Oh, Bollocks! How could I be so stupid and forget he's a Legilimens? He heard everything! Why can't the Earth just open up now and take me away?')

"Not to mention brilliant, imaginative and resourceful, too," purred Lucius as he stood and took her hand, leading her towards the dark leather settee, guiding her to sit between himself and Severus, "A rather alluring mixture that we would have to be blind to miss."

Hermione worried her bottom lip with her teeth. Although, Severus and Lucius said they cared for her through their words and gifts, doubts still swirled through her mind as her eyes and thoughts shifted between the two men and the research papers on the coffee table, her brain suddenly fixating on a particular memory, leading her to jump to the wrong conclusion for the two wizards' actions.

\----------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" snarled Hermione, snatching her hand away from Lucius as she stood and moved away from the confused men, "You did say Draco liked to 'fluster at least one Gryffindor a day', Lucius, but I never thought you two would stoop to his level of boorishness."

Storming over towards the floo, she grabbed some powder and was about to toss it into the flames when Snape grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"And, where do you think you are going?" hissed Snape, his face full of indignation as he relieved her of her wand, "At the very least, you owe us an explanation for your outburst."

"Don't pretend like you're offended, Severus, it's not a good look on you," growled Hermione, trying to pull away from the scowling potions master, "And, I certainly don't owe either of you any sort of justification."

"That's where you're wrong," snapped Severus, half-dragging her back towards Lucius who was still seated on the couch, his body language readily projecting his distress, "And, stop trying to scratch me you Hell-Cat or I will put you into a Full Body-Bind."

\--------------------------------------

Once again seated between the two wizards, Hermione's body fairly glowed in her displeasure, her near-sentient hair writhing like snakes and crackling with her agitated magics.

Seeing that she wasn't going to start speaking anytime soon, Lucius cleared his throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "I assure you, Hermione, neither Severus nor I would do anything so crass as what Draco has done to you or Potter in the past. There was no prank, we meant every word we said."

Hermione began fidgeting on her seat, she wasn't convinced, her insecurities having too strong a grip on her reasoning, "Prove it."

"What do you wish, Hermione, a wand oath? Veritaserum? What will it take to satisfy your need to be sure?" asked Lucius, relieved that the little witch was willing to stay in the room and hear them out.

"Veritaserum," she demanded without hesitation.

"As you wish, Hermione," drawled Lucius as he turned to his old friend, "Severus, do you have any of that potion in your private stores here?"

"Of course," said Snape, calling for a house-elf to retrieve a phial. When the little elf returned with the cut-crystal vial, Severus added, "And, to make things fair, all three of us will take turns being dosed and questioned."

Hermione spluttered, "I didn't agree to that!"

"It is my price, witch," growled Severus, still perturbed that Hermione thought them capable of doing something, intentionally, to hurt her, "You're not the only one who needs reassurances."

"Fine," she sighed heavily, "Who's first?"

"I'll take the initial three drops," stated Lucius, getting himself ready for the questions to follow, "After all, my son is the reason why you're suspicious of our motives." 

\---------------------------------------------------

Snape administered the dosage and they waited a few moments until the tell-tale shimmer in Malfoy's eyes said the potion had taken effect.

Steeling herself for the worst, Hermione squared her shoulders and began her interrogation, "Did you or Severus tamper with Magnus' research papers?"

"No, Hermione, we did not," Lucius immediately replied, watching an array of expressions dance across her features.

"Did Draco meddle with these documents?" she asked, holding the file in front of Lucius' eyes.

"I don't know," he answered, what else could he say, his son was certainly capable of doing such a thing.

Hermione let out a weary breath, "And...all those things you said about me, that I was...'alluring'...you...you really meant that?"

"Most definitely, little witch," Lucius admitted with a warm smile, pleased that she would know the truth of his words.

A pained noise escaped her throat as she hid her face behind her hands, "I've totally ruined things between us, haven't I?"

"Not in the least, Hermione," answered Lucius, taking her hand in his once more and drawing soothing circles on her wrist with his fingertips.

Hanging her head in shame, she apologized, "I'm so sorry I doubted you...either of you. It's just that...." she paused, taking a deep breath, "Never mind....there's no excuse for my behavior..."

\----------------------------------------------

While Hermione muttered her regrets, Severus measured out the next three drops of Veritaserum and downed them before she could stop him, "Why did you do that? Lucius already told me you didn't modify the records."

"That he did but, I taught you for six years," replied Snape, "And, I know you're bound to have more questions."

As he felt the potion take effect, Severus looked at the distraught witch, "I'm ready when you are, Hermione. Ask away."

\---------------------------------------------------

She started with something, relatively, safe. "Did Draco ask you to alter Magnus' files?"

"No," he stated curtly, folding his arms defensively over his chest.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a steadying breath, "Why were you explicitly cruel towards me when we were at Hogwarts? And, yes, I know you had a role to play as a spy but, it seems you took every opportunity you could to refute my work."

Whatever Severus expected to be asked, that was not it. "For the most part, as you said, I had a cover to maintain," he replied with a regretful sigh, "Being a Muggle-born student who was best friends with The-Boy-Who-Lived, after Riddle returned he tasked with undermining you at every turn, to crush your spirit and destroy your growing connection to Potter and Weasley. Little did he know that my efforts would have the opposite effect," he smirked, "He greatly underestimated your tenacity."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the man, "I generally don't back down from a challenge and I was determined to gain your approval, no matter how atrocious your behavior and Harry and I were already like siblings by the start of our second year. One of us would've had to been cursed or drugged to stop caring for the other." 

Even with his reactions somewhat slowed by the Veritaserum, he was quick to note Hermione failed to mention her former ginger-haired friend in her statement.

\-----------------------------------------

Lucius, now free of the effects of the potion, took the vial from Severus, measured out three drops and gave them to Hermione, "Your turn now, my dear," he said, his silver-grey eyes sparkling.

She squirmed under his and Severus' gaze, uncomfortable with what they might ask. ('Please don't let it be too embarrassing,' she prayed to any deity that might hear.)

Unfortunately, no one was listening.

\-------------------------------------------

Determined to make the most of this opportunity, Lucius lead with something he was decidedly curious about, "When did you start having inappropriate thoughts about Professor Snape?"

('Oh my giddy Aunt! Why did have to start with that?')

She tried to resist the potion but, Hermione eventually blurted out, "In fifth year. He was treating the curse that Dolohov hit me with in the Department of Mysteries and when his magic touched my core, it was....intense...intimate...and, I dreamt of him that night."

"That long ago?" purred Lucius, amused that Hermione was, once again, flushing to a brilliant shade of crimson.

"And, when did images of Lord Malfoy invade your dreams?" drawled Severus, equally keen to discover how long Hermione's fantasies included his friend.

Once again, Hermione attempted to fight the Veritaserum, managing to hold out a half-minute longer before admitting, "During my sixth year, I helped the twins refine their DayDream Charm by checking their spells and potions with Arithmancy. They persuaded me to test out their perfected batch and give them feedback on the results....Lucius popped up as my...companion for the evening."

"Interesting," smirked Lucius and although he'd liked to hear more about what transpired within her Charmed sleep, there was something more pressing he needed to know, "Now, little witch, tell us what has you so flustered about these... methods of controlling your magics?" he asked pointing to the papers on the coffee table.

('Merciful Merlin! No! Anything but that!')

But, no amount of pleading with the long-dead wizard could help her fight the compelling power of the potion coursing through her veins.

\--------------------------------------------

"It's...I...Because I've never done any of those things," Hermione stammered as she tried to curl into a ball. 

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about, Hermione," drawled Severus, a sense of dread settling into his stomach, "But, I have a feeling there's more to it than that, isn't there?"

"Yes," she said with a quavering sigh, "It's just that...no one has seen...well, except Healer Greenbriar," she paused a moment to stifle the sob that threatened to escape, "Lucius and Draco don't know half of what Bellatrix did that day Harry and I were captured...how she...marked me..." 

Lucius tried not to react but, an agitated hiss passed his lips, "Hermione, you don't have to tell us about that if..."

A sad smile crossed her face, "But, I do, Lucius...the question was asked and I have to answer."

Bracing herself for the rejection she expected from them, Hermione stood once again, turned her back on the two wizards, pulled her shirt off and dropped all her glamours. "This is what she did....what I'm truly ashamed of and can never run away from...what will disgust you...why you could never want to be with me..."

Severus and Lucius both had to hurriedly slam down their Occlumency shields to not fly into a rage at what they saw...if Bellatrix were still alive, the crazed witch would not have been for much longer.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Upon Hermione's pale skin were the bright red, jagged wounds that the unlamented Madame Lestrange had carved into the young witch's flesh. And, along with the hateful words were two distinctive bite marks near her right shoulder.

Severus and Lucius were shocked, to say the least. They knew well of Bellatrix's cruelty, having been at the receiving end of her 'attentions' but, this was beyond anything that they had endured.

'Mudblood Whore, Filthy Chattel, Vile Beast' ran down the right side of her spine. 'Property of the Dark Lord' trailed down the left. And, on either side of these scars were two deeper marks burned into her skin. The one on the right was a blended Crest of the House of Lestrange and Black, on the left was the Crest of the House of Gaunt, branding her as theirs...to do with as they wished.

There were no words that the two former Death Eaters could say to ease the young Gryffindor's pain. Instead they approached the now shivering witch and tenderly wrapped her in their arms, Severus in front and Lucius from the back.

Hermione had been fully prepared to be rebuffed by these two men, to have them take their rings back, convinced that neither would willingly want to be with such a physically scarred and emotionally damaged person like her. Their unflinching acceptance knocked her world off-kilter and she finally broke...something that Bellatrix had never been able to accomplish during those nightmarish hours of torture.

\---------------------------------------------

She would have fallen to her knees if Severus and Lucius not had a strong grip on her. Instead, Snape lifted her into his arms and carried her out to the terrace while Malfoy called for a house-elf to bring a Calming Draught. Severus shook his head. Hermione had to howl out all her frustrations and grief first, destroying a few more marble benches in the process.

Afterwards, they would tend to her needs in whatever way she felt most comfortable.


	13. Chapter 13

By the time Hermione finished venting her anguish, she was magically and emotionally drained, barely able to hold her head up as sleep tried to pull her into a much needed slumber.

Seeing her growing weariness, Snape cast a gentle Tergeo and cooling charm over Hermione's face then scooped her into his arms bridal-style and hurriedly carried her thru the Manor towards her rooms with Lucius following close behind them, fussing about like a mother hen (well, peacock, in Malfoy's case).

"Do be more careful, Severus! She's not one of your potions cauldrons to be carelessly flung into a sink to be scrubbed," Lucius hissed while wordlessly moving furniture to widen the path the raven-haired wizard was taking through the house.

"I'll have you know I never 'fling' any of my brewing instruments," Severus growled, slowing his stride as he approached the bottom of the staircase leading towards the second floor, taking the steps one at a time instead of his usual two.

Malfoy 'hmphed' in response having witnessed Snape on one or two occasions in the past throw an, already damaged, cauldron towards the lab wall when an experimental potion failed in spectacular fashion. But, he didn't press the issue any further after he saw the flash of concern on the dour man's face as he looked down at the trembling little witch in his care.

* * *

Upon entering the suite, Snape gently placed Granger onto the middle of her bed while Malfoy discretely transfigured her Muggle clothes into comfortable silk pajamas, then they prepared to leave her to her rest and return to the Library....there were still a number of questions that only Magnus' research could resolve and Snape and Malfoy were determined to provide alternatives plans for Hermione's peace of mind when she woke later.

But, the moment Lucius finished giving instructions to Amber to stand watch over the exhausted woman, Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she murmured, "Don't go, please. Stay with me tonight...just to sleep."

Neither wizard was expecting this request from her and they froze in place, looking all the more like two elegantly dressed marble statues. "Please," she asked again when they still hadn't responded, "I don't wish to be alone."

* * *

"If that is what you truly want, Hermione," drawled Lucius, pulling off his robes and laying them over a nearby chair when she nodded her assent. Setting on the right side of the bed, Malfoy toed off his boots, banishing his socks to the nearby hamper, leaving him in a pale green button down shirt and dark, charcoal-grey trousers. Slowly, he slid beneath the cool sheets and let out a soft, quivering sigh...this was the first time since Narcissa died that he shared a bed with someone else and his heart felt like it was going to pound through his rib cage ('I can do this,' he muttered under his breath, trying to slow his pulse rate, 'Hermione's done so much for us, the least I can do is honor this small wish.')

Severus, following Malfoy's lead, divested himself of clothing down to his, usual, casual attire of a black t-shirt and matching slacks and climbed under the duvet to Hermione's left. He, too, had a quiet, shuddering breath leave his body as he tried to carefully maneuver himself next to Hermione...he was decidedly out of his element, never having been in the position of providing comfort to another person before now....well, he had certainly given out handkerchiefs and offered words of encouragement to his snakes over the years as Head of House but, he had never in his life been in this situation with another adult...one who genuinely needed or wanted his physical closeness to calm themselves as they slept. 

* * *

Hermione gave both wizards a slight smile and chose to snuggle up to Severus (much to his surprise), her head resting on the dip of his shoulder near his neck and one hand pressed over the center of his chest above his heart, her other arm casually draped over his waist. Initially, Snape had tensed at the intimate contact but, gradually, he relaxed into her touch and tenderly wrapped both arms about Hermione, eventually pulling her tiny form flush against his chest and legs. He was even more amazed at her growling 'hmmm' of approval with his actions...which thrilled his emerging sense of male pride, sending a wave of contentment rushing through his body.

Lucius, in turn, spooned the little witch, one arm crooked beneath his own head, the other placed over her waist with his hand coming to rest on Severus' hip, effectively encasing Hermione between the two of them. ('We're just offering her solace while she sleeps...nothing more,' he reminded himself, only, he wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed with that prospect).

For now, he and Severus curled protectively around Hermione, listening to her breathing as it evened out, indicating that she had finally slipped into the realm of dreams. Ultimately giving in to their own exhaustion from the day's events, Lucius and Severus followed her into sleep.

* * *

Severus was having the strangest dreams, the last, of which, involved him floating in the warm waters of the Queen's Bath in Kauai, a place he once visited on a potions gathering trip to Hawaii. He had smiled at the memory but, the image had abruptly shifted and he was being groomed by an overly eager Emerald-scaled Fey Dragon, a creature that sometimes made their nests about the rocky ledges of the natural swimming pool.

He woke with a start when he realized that the warm tongue, currently cleaning his hair, was definitely not of his imagination. And, as his eyes popped open, he was staring face-to-face with the thunder beast...who was looking rather pleased with the results of her primping efforts on his person.

But, before he could open his mouth to ask what was going on, Severus heard Lucius chuckling at his predicament. "Merlin! Severus. You look like a punk rocker on a bender," Malfoy cackled loudly.

Raising up to a sitting position, he saw that Lucius had been afforded the same grooming treatment, only, the blonde wizard looked more like a bedraggled cockatoo.

Severus made no attempts to hold back his own snort of laughter at Lucius who simply rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know...pot meet kettle," sighed Malfoy, "I tried to correct my new hair-style but, SHE dissuaded me," he said, pointing to the electrically-enhanced being. Snape's raised eyebrow encouraged Lucius to elaborate. "The Avatar zapped me with a mild jolt of lightning, convincing me that I should refrain from undoing her efforts. I strongly recommend you do the same...for now."

* * *

This was the sight that greeted Draco as he walked into Granger's suite looking for the trio when they'd all missed breakfast. Figuring they'd had a bit of a lie-in after reading, and possibly, implementing some of the 'recommendations' in Magnus' report, Draco presumed this would be the most likely place to find them.

Since Hermione's bedroom door was open and unwarded, Draco thought it was safe to enter but, now he wished he'd sent a message by house-elf instead to discern their current state of awareness. ('What in Merlin's name is going on?....No...Wait...Never mind...I really don't want to know the details of what's happening...maybe, ever.')

Draco didn't make a sound as he slowly backed out of the bedroom, never having been noticed by the three occupants, and beat a hasty retreat to the sitting room. Never was he so happy about being approached by an impatient post owl, especially, one sent by Potter asking how the revenge planning was proceeding, it gave him the perfect excuse to leave the Manor for the afternoon. (It didn't occur to him until he stepped into the green flames that whisked him away to Grimmauld Place that Potter had directed the inquiry to him and not Granger...how odd.)

* * *

The thunder beast stretched and let out a low, rumbling 'whuff'. Apparently, she was finished, and satisfied, with her grooming effects on her consorts. Seconds later, the large, furry being was gone and Hermione was left in her place, yawning...and, then, laughing uncontrollably at the disgruntled and disheveled wizards on either side of her.

"Circe's frilly knickers!" she exclaimed, holding onto her aching sides when she as finally managed to speak coherently, "You two look like you were attacked by a demented hairdresser, or perhaps, a stray electrical storm."

"You're not too far off in that assessment," grumbled Snape as he wandlessly and wordlessly returned his and Malfoy's appearances to their preferred styles, "Apparently, the Avatar felt we were in dire need of her particular brand of attentions."

Hermione's eyes widened at that bit of information, "Did she....say anything to you? Give any advice on what to do about...well...anything?" she hopefully asked.

"I'm afraid not, my dear," drawled Lucius, standing to retrieve his robes, "But, not to worry. We still have Magnus' files to peruse but, not until we've had breakfast...or, rather, lunch," he amended when he cast a quick Tempus.

"I'll meet you two downstairs in about fifteen minutes," Hermione stated, looking down at her current attire, "I'd like to take a shower, first, and a get a fresh change of clothes."

"Just have Amber bring you to the Garden Terrace when you're ready," said Lucius, walking towards the door with Severus in tow, "In the meantime, we'll check in with Madame Bones and see if she's successfully completed her mission and fill you in when you arrive."

"Perfect!" exclaimed Hermione, "I'll see you both shortly."

* * *

Not long after Draco stepped through the Floo at Grimmauld Place, he was accosted by an overly agitated red-haired witch in the form of one Ginny Weasley.

"Well? Don't keep us in suspense, Malfoy, how's Hermione holding up after all this nonsense in The Prophet?" she hissed, backing him into the kitchen where Harry was busy setting out soup and sandwiches for their meal.

"Ginny!" smirked Harry, "Let the man at least eat before you start grilling him for information, he's our invited guest, after all.

"Fine," she grumbled, taking a seat next to the dark-haired wizard, "But, please tell me, is Hermione okay...well, considering everything that's going on?"

"I can honestly say she was relaxed and in good hands when I left the Manor," replied Draco, he wasn't about to mention any more details than that, they just wouldn't understand...Merlin! even HE couldn't wrap his head around what he had witnessed taking place in Hermione's bedroom.

Satisfied with Draco's answer, for the time being, Harry and Ginny settled in for their light lunch with their blonde companion, leaving further questions for later.

* * *

Madame Bones returned to her office after her task with the Minster and the Board of Governors' meeting was done, a satisfied cat-who-got-the-cream smile on her face...not only was Miss Granger going to be permitted to complete the accelerated course program and set for her N.E.W.T.S. as originally planned but, she would have the option of attending Durmstrang or Beauxbatons if she didn't want to endure the stress of finishing her educational career at Hogwarts.

Plus, all talk of social and employment sanctions were off limits, at least, until she'd received her official, Ministry-verified, test scores sometime before the Winter Holidays...that would give the DoM and the Aurory plenty of time to compile sufficient evidence against the three people responsible for this media circus. Amelia, in particular, couldn't wait until she got the chance to interrogate Dolores Umbridge under Veritaserum.

('Seriously, how HAS that pink nightmare managed to escape spending time in Azkaban after everything she did during her tenure at Hogwarts?')

Her contemplations were cut short as her hearth roared to life with the incoming firecall from the Manor.

* * *

"That's wonderful news, Amelia," drawled Lucius, his eyes gleaming with mischief, "We'll be sure to pass this information on to Hermione as soon as possible." Closing down the floo for anything but emergency calls, and Draco's return to the Manor, Malfoy strolled out to the Garden Terrace in time to see Amber popping in with the woman in question.

Seeing the bemused smile on Lucius' face, she beamed, "I take it Madam Bones had some encouraging results?"

"Most assuredly, my dear," he purred as he lead her to her place at the wrought-iron table, "You're been granted a special dispensation, signed by all the Board Members and the Minister, that guarantees your right to complete your education and take your exams." He let out a slight 'oof' when he suddenly found himself with an armful of happily squealing little witch.

"This is perfect, the best way to start the morning...well, afternoon," Hermione said, hugging the pleasantly surprised wizard. Not wanting to leave Severus out of the celebrations, Hermione stood and approached the dark-haired potions master and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing a bit of color to bloom across his cheeks.

"I want to thank you both for everything you've done for me but, especially, for staying with me last night," she stated as she released Snape from her grip and took her seat, "I feel like I could take on the whole of Wizarding Britain today."

"Not until you've had some sustenance, Hermione," smirked Lucius, giving her a teasing wink as he handed her a plate of food, "Afterwards, Severus and I will be more than happy to...assist you with anything you desire."

It was a good thing Hermione hadn't taken a bite of her scrambled eggs yet as she would certainly have choked on them at Malfoy's suggestive words.

* * *

A lone Ministry owl arrived to deliver its 'for-your-eyes-only' charmed message to one of the two people in the private room on the Spell Damage floor. Moments later, the blonde witch reading the missive let out a howl of anger, "NO! This can't be happening!," Rita shrieked at the letter in her hands.

The other occupant of the small two-bed space glared at her Drama Queen of a roommate, "Merlin! Woman what is your problem?" Dolores sneered as she covered her ears.

"It's OUR problem you bloody cow," hissed Skeeter, holding the paper up for Umbridge to see, "Somehow that Granger chit received a unanimous vote of approval by the Board-of-sodding-Governors and the gods-be-damned-Minister of Magic to attend Hogwarts and finish her N.E.W.T.S.!"

"You assured us that your last article guaranteed they would expel the Mudblood, that her future would be ruined!," snarled Dolores, grabbing and tearing the offending parchment to shreds with her bare hands.

"And, it should have worked but, Percy Weasley saw the official decree himself before the Minister personally sent it out," growled Skeeter, wringing her hands over this unexpected development, "It just means I'll have to rush my book's release date to get our plans back on track."

Grabbing a quill and a fresh bit of parchment from her night table, Rita penned the authorization to her editor to set things in motion. By this same time next week, the first copies of 'Severus Snape: Scoundrel or Saint' would hit the bookshelves all over Wizarding Britain. ("Just let them try and drown out the public backlash my masterpiece will ignite,' Skeeter muttered to herself.)


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione pushed back from the wrought-iron table and stretched like a cat in a sunbeam. Things were finally starting to fall into place. Her former friend and his two despicable cohorts were sidelined for another day or two and her prospects for the future were looking brighter...for the moment. The only thing, immediately, troubling her was the matter of stabilizing her capricious Avatar's abilities.

"About that," drawled Severus, when the three of them returned to the Library and sat down with the research documents, "Lucius and I discussed it further before you arrived for lunch and we think it best if we waited before engaging in the options highlighted in that particular section of Magnus' files," he said, pointing over to the thick file.

Hermione's shoulders tensed. "What! Why? I mean...my magics will continue to spiral out of control whenever I become emotional until we do something to regulate them."

"This is true," conceded Lucius, "But, we believe we should review these papers thoroughly, to make sure we've accounted for all possibilities. We simply want you to have all the facts, before making any decisions, my dear."

"And, even then, should having a physical relationship with us be the only viable solution, Lucius and I are willing to wait," added Severus, "The choice, and pace, at which we proceed will be all yours."

Hermione suddenly beamed at the two men beside her, any lingering insecurities and doubts she may have had, dissipated like smoke in the rain with their willingness to defer to her in this matter.

('Baduhenna certainly knew what she was doing when she accepted these two wizards as her...well, our, consorts.')

* * *

Before Hermione dove back into her research, she called for Amber and handed the little house-elf two sealed envelopes...one addressed to Harry and the other to George and Fred. She had promised to keep them updated but, wasn't aware that Draco was currently at Grimmauld Place and had already apprised Harry of a few things.

"Don't give these to anyone else, please," said Hermione, "If they aren't home, just bring the letters back here to me and I'll try reaching them with a Patronus."

"Of course, Mistress Hermione," Amber assured the little witch before popping away, "No ones will gets these but Master Harry or the Twins Masters." 

When the elf Disapparated, Hermione returned to her parchments and scowled down at the current page she was reviewing. According to what she'd read, her 'other self' should have manifested when she turned sixteen in her fourth year (because of her Time-Turner over-usage in third year) or, definitely, in response to a life-threatening event after she came of age...like the one that occurred when Dolohov's curse slashed her chest and abdomen open during the fight in the Hall of Mysteries....well, once she had recovered, that is. But, the Avatar hadn't materialized until the Final Battle at Hogwarts. What had constrained the emergence until then? She pulled the single parchment from the stack, turned to her research partners and had them read the pertinent data.

Their questioning looks prompted her to respond.

"Is there a spell or potion that could fully or partially suppress a creature inheritance or vessel form like mine? And, if so, is there a way to trace who committed such an action or when it was done?" she asked, staring pointedly at the highlighted paper in their hands.

Lucius and Severus glanced at one another, both with a similar frown wrinkling their brow, but it was Lucius who answered, "The best way to determine if such a thing transpired is to contact Gringott's and have one of their senior curse-breakers run an in-depth diagnostic. Their scans are far more detailed than anything that either Severus or I, or the healers at St. Mungo's, could perform."

"I could put a firecall into Bramblebrook, the Branch Manager at Gringott's...now, if you wished," offered Severus, standing and heading towards the fireplace, "They may even be able to get you in today, if you wanted...as a favor to me."

"Thank you," said Hermione, nibbling on her lower lip with her teeth, "But, don't go to any trouble on my part, I can wait until they have an opening in their schedule." ('That's IF they'll even agree to do it once they find out the testing is for me,' she sullenly muttered to herself).

* * *

"It would be no trouble, my little lioness," drawled Snape, wondering what had her so nervous...that lip-chewing habit was an unconscious tell she'd had since her days at Hogwarts, "And, I can assure you, the Goblins would be more than happy to help a friend of mine."

"Even one who broke into their bank, stole an artifact from a secured vault, freed one of their guard dragons and destroyed part of their ceiling flying through it on that same dragon?" she asked casually, holding back a snort of laughter at the stunned expressions on the two wizards' faces.

"That was you?" asked Lucius, his astonishment shifting quickly to curiosity, "I remember Bellatrix was absolutely livid when she found out that the Cup she kept for the Dark Lord was taken but I had no idea you were the culprit."

"Well, it was Harry, the Gringott's Goblin, Griphook, and I who carried that out that disastrous heist to get that Horcrux," Hermione smiled sadly, rather proud that the poor dragon was released...but, not so happy with the aftermath, "I reimbursed the Goblins later for the damages, of course, with my Order of Merlin award but, even after the building was restored and their security wards updated, they still treat me with suspicion any time I go there on business."

"Well, that just won't do," snarled Severus, Lucius wholeheartedly seconded the sentiment, "After everything you sacrificed to this gods-be-damned war, you don't deserve that kind of ongoing treatment from them...or anyone else, for that matter."

"Don't do anything that will ruin your standing with them, Severus," she pleaded, "I'll find some other way to get those tests done."

Striding over to her and taking her hands in his, Severus placed a chaste kiss to the top of her head, "Let me do this for you, Hermione...please."

It was his sincere 'Please' that got to her. Hermione silently nodded her head, granting her approval, not wanting to risk opening her mouth, knowing that a grateful sob would escape if she did. ('Merciful Morgana! When did I become such a weepy girl? I'm stronger than this,' she chided herself.)

* * *

"Alright, Malfoy. You've had lunch...now, it's time to spill," demanded Ginny, giving the blonde a forbidding glare, "How is Hermione...really?"

Draco would never admit it out loud but, the bossy red-head's tone sent pleasant shivers coursing through his body. ('Down, boy. She's Potter's witch. Besides, she's not exactly your biggest fan right now.') Squashing down those errant thoughts and his physical reaction to her voice, Draco gave Ginny a straightforward answer knowing from years of experience that, most, Gryffindors preferred the direct approach.

"She's handling things better than I would, given the circumstances. But, I think my Father and Uncle Severus being there to help calm her is helping her to deal with the worst of the backlash from Skeeter's gossip."

"Yeah...about that," smirked Ginny, her feral grin causing the blonde's cheeks to pink, "Harry was a bit vague on the details. How, exactly, did THAT happen?"

Draco looked to dark-haired wizard and saw his slight nod of assent. Clearing his throat, he returned his gaze to the impatiently waiting witch, "Alright, I'll...we'll tell you but, we need a wand oath from you before we do."

"Merlin! Draco, Harry," exclaimed Ginny, her teasing smile giving way to worry, "It's that serious?" With their firmly answered 'Yes', she took out her wand and made the oath. When the magic settled over her, Ginny asked once more, "Now, what exactly happened to Hermione that's got you two so twitchy? And, DON'T leave anything out or I will hex you both."

* * *

Harry had filled Ginny in on the events during the Final Battle and Hermione's early research into her 'condition' and Draco continued with what transpired that day in the Minister's office when the thunder beast first appeared to him, his Father and Godfather. He had just finished explaining the need for the bonding ritual when a house-elf 'popped' into the kitchen, startling them all.

"Bloody Hell! Amber," yelled Draco, lowering his wand and glaring at the elf, "What are you doing here? Is anything wrong?" he asked, knowing that this particular elf was assigned to aid Granger while she was at the Manor.

"I's delivering a private letter to Master Harry for Mistress Hermione," replied the smug-looking Amber.

"Well, get on with it then," growled Malfoy, returning his wand to the arm sheath, "Did she ask you to wait for a reply?"

"No, Master Draco," the cheeky elf smirked, "I must goes now." And, with a loud crack, Amber left Grimmauld Place to deliver the other letter to the Twins.

* * *

Ginny sat at the kitchen table, gobsmacked to say the least, when Harry and Draco finished with their explanations. "Well...that certainly puts a different spin on a few things I saw during the Battle, she stated when she finally regained her voice, "Of course...I knew she was a powerful witch not to be messed with before but, a warrior-goddess Avatar!? Sweet Circe! Those Death Eaters she fought were lucky she didn't burn them to a crisp where they stood."

"I remember," muttered Draco, shuddering involuntarily at the memory of that day, "Although, I should have realized something else was going on with Granger after I saw her take on Yaxley, Rookwood and McNair at the same time...by herself. She was practically glowing with magic but, it never crossed my mind that she was channeling another being. I mean, who would suspect anything like that? How could we when even she didn't realize who she was connected to until recently."

"Now that you know everything we do, what are you going to do, Ginny?" asked Harry, concerned that the red-head would reject his adopted sister.

"Do? Why would I do anything?" Ginny looked puzzled at her boyfriend's question, then, comprehension and hurt dawned on her about the same moment, "You, arsehole! Did you honestly believe that I would act like my wretched excuse of a brother and turn on Hermione?" she shrieked, causing both wizards to cautiously take a step back from the irate witch when she drew her wand, "She's one of my best friends. I'd never abandon her or do something so callous. Although, I'm seriously considering it with you!"

* * *

"I apologize, Ginny," murmured Harry, his hands held up in surrender, "It's just...well...obviously, a stupid reaction on my part after everything that Ron's put Hermione through...forgive me for being a dunderheaded git?" he pleaded, giving the still bristling woman his best 'sad puppy' expression.

Ginny rolled her eyes at his transparent attempt to appease her...and, it worked...somewhat. The tension in her shoulders relaxed and she put her wand back into the hidden pocket in her jeans. "I promise not to hex you...but, that doesn't mean I've forgiven you....yet."

"Of course, I understand," sighed Harry, dropping his hands down to his side, "What can I do to make it up to you? Tell me...I'll do anything."

Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes at the Boy-Who-Was-Soon-To-Be-Doomed. "Merlin!, Potter...you NEVER say that to a witch you've just pissed off...she could easily ask you to hex your own bollocks off or, better yet, strip naked in front of another person and beg to be punished."

To Draco's utter surprise, and wicked delight, he saw the Weaslette break into a, decidedly, predatory grin at that last suggestion while Potter's cheeks flushed red, nearly the shade of her hair. "What a marvelous idea," she purred, blue eyes gleaming with mischief, "But...just to clarify, Malfoy. Who gets to discipline Harry? You or me...or should we take turns?"

It took a few moments before enough blood returned to Draco's brain to croak out a coherent one-word answer. "Turns."

* * *

Fred and George had just finished reading the message that the house-elf delivered for Hermione. "Wicked!" they laughed in unison at Hermione's instructions.

"Decision time, Forge," said George, picking up a box of pranks, "What shall we use today on our dear youngest brother and his cronies?"

"I'm glad you asked, Gred," replied Fred, looking at the pre-arranged selection of items, "For ickle Ronniekins, I believe we should start out with a course of U-No-Poo followed by our limited-edition Puking Pastilles Chocolate Frogs."

"Excellent choice, sir," chuckled George, setting aside one package of the lime-flavored U-No-Poo candies and the dozen, one-time only production, pseudo-Chocolate Frogs.

"And, for the 'dear ladies', smirked Fred, rubbing his hands together like a cheesy Muggle-film villain, "A box, each, of Dragon Roasted Nuts infused with Bulbadox Powder and a specialty tea blend spiked with Snape's improved formulas of Babbling Beverage for Skeeter and Verum Non Indicavit for Umbridge."

"Perfect," purred George, picking up two vials of Polyjuice potion, "Now, who would you like to be today to visit our 'poorly patients', Healer Dobbins or Mediwizard Gerity?"

"Definitely, Gerity," smirked Fred, grabbing their traveling cloaks and the 'care package', "I don't have the legs to pull off a believable Grace Dobbins."

George's resulting cackle of laughter followed the pair through their Apparation to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Hermione nervously looked about Bramblebrook's office as soon as she, Severus and Lucius stepped through the floo. The main door to the room was closed and heavily warded, as requested, and the Goblin in question was sitting behind his large, rune-covered, wooden desk watching intently as the three visitors removed the dust from their robes. 

Severus stepped towards the Goblin and bowed his head slightly, "Honored, Elder Bramblebrook, may your vaults always be full of galleons and your enemies despair at your good fortune."

"Revered Friend of the Goblin Nation, Master Snape, may your potions remain potente and your pathetic rivals fall at your feet in fear at the billowing shadow of your prowess."

Pleasantries over, Bramblebrook turned his gaze to Hermione and bared his teeth in greeting.

"Well, now, Miss Granger, Severus tells me you have need of our specialized services," he said with a low growl at the thief that caused so much havoc in Gringott's ('But, she's also our Revered Friend's and Lord Malfoy's chosen mate,' he grumbled as he glanced at the courting rings on the witch's hand.) "And, from what little he's told me, you believe some of your magics were bound by an unknown witch or wizard." It was more statement than a question.

"Yes," replied Hermione, worrying her lower lip with her teeth, "I've recently come into a form of creature inheritance and, from a reliable source, I found out that it should have presented shortly after my sixteenth birthday but, it only partially emerged during the Final Battle. And, the magics involved with it are still not completely stabilized."

Not moving from behind his desk, the Goblin carefully looked her over from head to toe and back, 'Hnnm'ing' as he clearly spotted something the rest of them couldn't. Pressing one of the elaborate runes on the top of his desk that Hermione didn't recognize, Bramblebrook said, "Take a seat on the couch, Miss Granger, I've summoned our top curse-breaker to evaluate you to determine exactly what's been done to your magics. From what I can sense, there's a partially broken, long-term binding on your core. But, before we continue any further, who will be paying for the services to be done today?"

"Charge my main personal vault and send a detailed bill to me at the Manor, "replied Lucius before Severus offered or Hermione could respond, earning him side-glares from the two. 

"Very well, Lord Malfoy, it will be done," said Bramblebrook, making a note on his daily ledger. As soon as he completed his entry and set down the quill, the fire in the private floo flared up and another, much older, Goblin emerged from the flames.

"This is Elder Tarbind," announced Bramblebrook, baring his teeth again, "He will be your assessor, Miss Granger."

"Of course...sir," Hermione replied, clasping her hands together on her lap to keep from fidgeting. 

"Quiet," snipped Elder Tarbind, casting a wordless Silencio over his patient, "I need to run diagnostics and talking is not allowed, for now."

Severus chuckled and Hermione silently glowered at the man when he teasingly stage-whispered, "I should have used that during all your potions classes when I was teaching, it would have saved me a lot of headaches."

* * *

Goblin magics swirled around Hermione and she did her best not to squirm. It wasn't unpleasant, exactly, more like the creepy tickling sensation of ants crawling across her skin. Fortunately, she didn't have to endure the feeling for too long.

"I can undo the bindings and reverse the damage done to your core, Miss Granger, " the wizened Elder Tarbind explained after completing the scans," But, it will not be a completely pain-free process...these inhibitor spells were in place for an extensive period of time...likely, since before you started attending Hogwarts."

White-hot rage began to burn through Hermione and it took both Lucius and Severus considerable effort to cool the little witch down before her magics set Bramblebrook's office on fire.

And, Tarbind only made their task that more difficult when he casually disclosed the identity of her unwelcome binder.

Albus Dumbledore.

If he could, Severus would raise the manipulative, twinkly-eyed bastard from the dead and Avada him all over again...but, unlike before, this time he would mean it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> verum non indicacit - truth be told
> 
> bulbadox powder - causing affected person to break out in boils - harrypotterfandom.com


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N sorry for the late posting...personal illnesses stepped in and took over for a bit...hope this longer chapter makes up for the delay 😉

Bramblebrook waved his hand directing the trio towards the door of his office, "Elder Tarbind will guide you to the required department for your treatments, Miss Granger, as there is no direct connection from the private or public Floo Networks," he explained when he saw the concerned expression on her face, "Nor is Apparation allowed. We've found that the magicks involved with the various counter-curses and cleansing potions used on that level often don't react well to the Floo powders, travel charms and shielding spells."

('Well, this should be fun,') Hermione muttered to herself as she warily glanced beyond the now open doorway to the crowded concourse.

* * *

"This way everyone," stated Tarbind as he Finite'd the Silencio from Hermione before leading her, Severus and Lucius from the branch manager's office towards a large, ornate metal lift on the other end of the bank lobby. Curious looks and unpleasant whispers from the other Gringott's patrons followed them as they walked past.

Although no one dared approach their little group directly, Hermione caught a few of the louder comments hissed at them and it made her angrily clench her hands into fists. 'Death Eater Whore' seemed to be the most popular sentiment directed at her followed by 'Filthy Pervert' aimed at Severus.

Before she or Severus had a chance to whirl about and hex the obnoxious individuals, Lucius leaned over and whispered, "Ignore them," he drawled, keeping them moving forward with a comforting hand on their lower backs, "They'll be regretting their poor manners and disgraceful aspersions within the week, I'll make certain of it," he said, taking note of all the people in the crowd who were verbally assaulting Hermione and Severus.

When they got back to the Manor, he'd make a Pensieve memory, along with a few written suggestions, and send everything to the Twins so they could loose their particular brand of mayhem upon the offenders. The mere thought of it brought a devilish smile to his face. 

* * *

Tarbind either didn't hear or simply ignored the vicious remarks being cast at his young client, his energies primarily focused on the task ahead of him. Snarling, the Goblin Elder impatiently gestured for the trio to stop dawdling and board the lift. "We haven't got all day," he sneered, baring his teeth, "I do have other patrons that are in need of my services this afternoon."

Not saying a word in response, Hermione merely sighed and stepped into the compartment with Lucius and Severus following closely behind.

* * *

Without warning, the Goblin curse-breaker tapped a rune on the control panel to the right of the lift door, the sliding wrought iron gates slamming closed so fast they nearly caught Lucius' favorite ebony and silver cane in the process. Malfoy glared down at Elder Tarbind who didn't seem the least bit bothered by the man's annoyed state.

Not giving the wizard a chance to make a snarky comment, Tarbind hurriedly tapped a second rune, sending the lift hurtling downwards at an alarming rate, causing Hermione to gasp as the unexpected sensation of weightlessness roiled through her body, her stomach unpleasantly flip-flopping in response. A side-glance at her two wizards told her that they weren't faring any better with the unsettling feeling.

Moments later, the compartment lurched to a sudden halt, nearly throwing the trio to their knees. While they scrambled to recompose themselves, the doors opened to reveal an underground floor glowing with blue and white mage-lights. A sign on the wall opposite the lift designated this as the 'Department of Magical Anomalies, Assessments and Corrections'.

"Well, don't just stand there like marble statues," grumbled Elder Tarbind, "The cleansing room we will be using is the last door on the left," he stated, pointing in the direction they needed to go with a gnarled finger.

Taking a steadying breath, Hermione led the procession down the designated corridor to the bright blue double-doors, her heart racing with her building anxiety at what lay in store for her beyond those painted bits of metal.

* * *

As soon as the they entered the starkly white room, Severus and Lucius were directed to an observation area with the strict orders of 'not interfering' with Hermione's treatments...not that they had much choice...the moment they took their seats, Snape and Malfoy were automatically restrained from chest to ankles by reinforced leather straps spelled to activate as soon as someone sat on the chairs.

A second Goblin confiscated their wands, placing them in an ornate wooden box, as Tarbind spoke to the fuming men. "Silence!" he commanded, "These are necessary safeguards as you will soon see."

"What could possibly warrant this!?" hissed Snape, struggling to wordlessly remove his bindings.

The Elder curse-breaker refrained from rolling his eyes, just barely, and explained as if talking to a pair of younglings, "This is for everyone's safety," Tarbind growled, returning the two wizards' heated glares, "Our protocols require the presence of at least one family member or close friend but, as you might suspect, purifications can be a rather...intense process and, in the past, a few observers have attempted to halt the proceedings...with disastrous results. Now, unless you wish to be gagged, too, I suggest you sit quietly and let us get on with the young witch's treatments."

Not waiting for their reply, Elder Tarbind turned on his heel and strolled back to the anxiously waiting Hermione who had no idea what had happened to her two consorts, the room they were in having been heavily dampered with privacy charms.

* * *

"Lay back on the diagnostics table, Miss Granger, and we'll get started," instructed the Goblin after she returned from changing her clothes for a hospital gown. The white sheet draped piece of furniture in the middle of the space was fairly unremarkable except for the restraining straps visible to everyone in both rooms. Seeing her hesitance, Tarbind hurriedly explained, "An essential precaution, I assure you, Miss Granger...you must remain as still as possible during your treatments and those bindings will help. Trust me. I've done hundreds of these cleansings."

Somewhat placated with his answer, Hermione climbed up onto the table and settled herself. Tarbind then manually placed the padded leather restraints onto Hermione's arms and legs. With that done, he added, "Before we begin, I must also warn you...the spells and potions I will be using to decontaminate your magical core can be somewhat...uncomfortable."

He lied...they were downright excruciating.

* * *

Tarbind started with the easiest part of the procedure, stripping away the partially broken inhibitor spell from Hermione's core. 

As Severus and Lucius watched, the curse-breaker took his wand and began weaving a complicated pattern over the little witch's body. At first, it seemed as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening as the silvery-blue magic of the spell engulfed Hermione, temporarily obscuring her form from their sight, before the shimmering light gradually settled and sank beneath her skin.

Seconds later, Hermione was wildly struggling against her restraints, her mouth open wide in a heart-wrenching scream and her back bowed as far off the table as the bindings allowed. From behind the charmed observation room, the wizards muted shouts added their anguish to hers.

* * *

Ten harrowing minutes passed before the binding curse was completely gone, leaving Hermione sweat-drenched and alarmingly pale.

"How do you feel, Miss Granger?" inquired the exhausted Elder as he gulped down a Strengthening potion he grabbed from a nearby tray-full of elixirs before offering a glass of cool water to Hermione.

Hermione gulped down half of the contents of the mug before replying, "Like I was struck by lightning while putting my finger into a Muggle light socket," her voice raspy from her prolonged howls of pain. It was an apt description. Sections of her hair were sticking out at odd angles and there were even a series of Lichtenberg figures* running down her neck, chest and arms...the reddish, fernlike patterns were on her back, too, but those wouldn't be discovered until later. "My brain feels a bit muzzy and I have a splitting headache."

Tarbind retrieved a small red vial from the silver medical tray and moved closer to the table to tip the contents into Hermione's mouth. "It's a mild Pepper-up potion to clear your head," he explained, "I'm afraid that's all I can give you, for now."

"Thank you," Hermione murmured as her thoughts became un-fogged.

"Now, for the second phase," he said without asking if she was ready to proceed. With a flick of his wand, the Elder released the leather straps, levitated Hermione about half a meter up from the table, vanishing the soaked sheets and hospital gown, replacing them with thick bath towels and a fresh drape that preserved her modesty but didn't touch her skin. Instead of lowering her back to the table, though, the Goblin flicked his wand a second time and placed an Incarcerous over Hermione as she remained floating in the air.

Taking a largish black phial from the metal salver and uncorking it, Tarbind levitated the bottle and maneuvered it towards Hermione, "You must drink all of this cleansing elixir, don't miss a single drop" he instructed before slowly tipping the contents into the young witch's open mouth.

Hermione suppressed a gag at the thick, nasty liquid but managed to choke it down without spilling any of it. Tarbind, satisfied with her efforts, vanished the bottle and waited patiently for the signs of purification to manifest.

Although distressful and headache-inducing, Hermione soon discovered the counter-curse symptoms for the binding spell were a loving caress compared to the Multatio potion....even a few rounds of the Cruciatus from Bellatrix Lestrange were preferable to the effects of that vile-tasting purple liquid.

* * *

Mere seconds after Hermione swallowed the repulsive concoction, she was in a waking nightmare...her body felt like it was being slowly immersed into a lake of fire while her guts were rapidly twisted into knots as if by a salt-water taffy puller. And, instead of sweat pouring from her, there was a foul-smelling, oily liquid seeping from every pore onto the towels beneath her. Worse yet, the very nature of the elixir prevented her from losing consciousness until the purification was complete...she had to endure every single excruciating minute fully aware of every sensation.

From Severus' and Lucius' perspectives behind the observation window, Hermione looked as if she were having a prolonged seizure, every muscle in her body taut, her eyes tightly shut. And, they were thoroughly shocked when the shining, dark substance appeared, seemingly, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes and every where in between.

But, it was Hermione's sobbing pleas for Tarbind to knock her unconscious that nearly broke their hearts.

* * *

Every five minutes, the Elder replaced the saturated towels beneath the little witch and removed the black fluid from her skin and hair. Finally, fifteen minutes after Hermione drank the Multatio potion, the liquid seeping from her body turned sweet-smelling and clear, her muscles relaxing as her pain subsided. Allowing an extra five minutes to ensure the process was, indeed, complete, Tarbind cast one final Tergeo over his young client, Finite'd the binding spell and lowered her onto a second table that he transfigured from a fresh towel.

After running a diagnostic scan to formally rule Hermione's treatment as finished, Tarbind returned to the two wizards in the observation room and released them from their restraints.

Before he permitted Severus and Lucius to go to their witch's side, the Elder treated them to a rigorous decontamination charm. Tarbind smirked at their hissed protests as their pale complexions pinked from their, very intensive, impromptu scrubbing.

"Gentlemen," he tsk'd, "You wouldn't want to accidently expose the young woman to any unfortunate illnesses, now would you? Especially, not after all she's suffered through to purify her body." 

Lucius bristled at the implication but, Severus merely hmmm'd, aware of the Goblin's need for such precautions after their Nations plague losses, "A simple word of warning would have been appreciated, Elder Tarbind."

Tarbind just shrugged in response, handed them the ornate box containing their wands and allowed them to pass thru the door to the treatment room.

The sight that greeted them took their breaths away.

* * *

The curse-breaker was mildly amused at the wizards' gasped reactions but, his interest was piqued when the two formally bowed and sank to their knees with their gazes fixed to the floor.

Elder Tarbind had seen numerous wizarding courting rituals in his long life but, nothing like this. And, never would he have believed that two magically powerful men such as Friend Snape and Lord Malfoy would consider humbling themselves in this manner before a mere slip of a witch like Miss Granger.

Curiosity finally won out and he stepped from behind the two men to look at his latest client, his own breath seized in his lungs when he did.

* * *

Gone was the tiny, pale female that was on the verge of sleep moments ago. In her place stood a tall, ghost-like figure of a white-haired woman ready for battle, her glowing eyes an unearthly shade of blue, dressed in silver armor and white furs, holding a sword-shaped weapon of blue lightning. Equally striking was the large, rune-covered, silver-grey wolf-creature at her side staring at him with, somehow, familiar amber-gold orbs.

Tarbind's mouth open and closed several times making him look like a landed fish. But, before he could find his voice to ask any questions, the phantom spoke, "I sincerely thank you Elder Tarbind for aiding my Earthly Avatar and destroying the binds that severed her link to me."

The ethereal form, that Snape and Malfoy instinctively recognized as Baduhenna, then turned her gaze to their now raised faces, "I deeply regret that no one discovered this problem sooner, we could have prevented this last war that devastated your community. But, know this," she added with a determined smirk, jolts of blue sparking from her eyes, "I will hunt down the soul of the one you called Albus Dumbledore and make him pay for his interference."

Touching the flat of her sword to her consorts' right shoulders, she added, "Now, rise my lovely companions. You and my Vessel still have much work to do."

* * *

As the apparition faded, the silver-grey wolf's form shimmered and reformed into Hermione's familiar countenance, fully dressed in the clothes that she'd worn when she first arrived (freshly cleaned, of course).

"That was certainly an experience I'll never forget," she chuckled when she saw Severus', Lucius' and Tarbind's gobsmacked expressions, "Are you alright?" blushing when no one immediately replied.

It was Elder Tarbind that finally broke the silence, "Well, this certainly changes things, Miss Granger," he said taking one of her hands in his and bowing, "I must notify King Ragnuck of this development," he stated, raising his head and stepping back, "Consider all your prior...transgressions committed in our vaults forgiven and your debt to the Goblin Nation settled," Tarbind declared without further explanation.

Formalities concluded (as far as Elder Tarbind was concerned), the curse-breaker turned on his heel and strode from the room with one last directive said over his shoulder, "Now, please vacate this room as I do have other clients to prepare for this afternoon."

* * *

Draco gradually opened his eyes and looked about the unfamiliar room at Grimmauld Place, his mind slowly filling in the blanks of the last few hours. Leisurely stretching like a large cat in a sunbeam, Draco sat up and smiled when his gaze fell upon the two other occupants of the luxurious bedroom.

To his far left was the fiery red-head, Ginerva Weasley, sprawled across the dark blue duvet on her stomach, still sleeping and wearing nothing but a rosy pink afterglow on her creamy white skin. And, in-between the two of them was Harry Potter, also, still asleep and in an equally lovely state of undress...not that Draco was complaining...they were both breathtaking.

('I could get used to this,' he thought to himself, hoping that this physical encounter wasn't a one-time thing, 'I have to make certain they'll include me again...even if I have to take a wand oath.')

He needn't have worried. Ginny and Harry had been discussing the matter of Draco Malfoy the week before his trial had ended and, again, this morning before Harry had sent out his message to the Malfoy heir. Both were rather taken with the blonde wizard and were equally pleased when they discovered that they shared in a mutual desire to make him part of their growing relationship.

Of course, Harry and Ginny hadn't planned on it happening quite this soon. They were fully prepared to take things slowly..to properly court the young Malfoy but, when Draco made that unexpected comment about disciplining Harry, well, neither were going to pass up THAT opportunity to play out one of their fantasies.

And, Draco had, without question, fulfilled their dreams...easily stepping into the role as another dominant for Harry but, as the scene progressed he was delightfully willing to switch and be submissive to Ginny...in other words, he was perfect...exactly what they were looking for in their third partner...not that they would tell him that...no sense in giving Malfoy another reason to be smug.

One thing was for certain, though...Draco's Father was definitely going to hear about this...without all the details, of course.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> multatio - decontamination, purge, clearing, scouring
> 
> Lichtenberg figures - rmets.onlinelibrary.wiley.com
> 
> Image of Baduhenna inspired by picture on smite.wikia.com - Viking goddess Skadi
> 
> King Ragnuck - name of Goblin king taken from harrypotterfandom.com


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione turned to Severus and Lucius and sighed, "I'm all set to leave this place whenever you two are ready," she said, her face suddenly draining of color at the thought of having to trek back through the lobby, especially, as the odds were high that it would be full of bank patrons who would start their whispered judgements once they recognized her or Severus.

Alarmed with her paling countenance, Snape and Malfoy stepped forward, raising their wands to start casting simple diagnostic scans "Are you sure you're alright, Hermione?" Severus asked as she batted away their hands, linked her arms with theirs and stood. They did their best to keep their growing concerns hidden behind Occlumency shields but their eyes betrayed them, she knew they were worried she was having a delayed reaction to the cleansing process.

"I'll be fine after we're back at the Manor," she assured them, trying to put on a braver face than she felt, "I'm just not looking forward to dealing with more rude people on our way out of Gringott's is all."

A devilish smirk tugged at the corners of Lucius' mouth, "Don't worry," he soothed, glancing over at Snape who nodded in agreement, "Severus and I have a few...inventive measures in mind should anyone decide to voice anything unsavory about us."

"Nothing Dark or Unforgivable, we promise you," Snape quickly added when she raised a questioning eyebrow at the two of them. ('More Grey and definitely borderline legal but, she doesn't need to know that,' he chuckled to himself, 'Certainly entertaining, though').

* * *

When the doors to the lift closed behind the trio, Malfoy gently tapped the rune for the main floor with the tip of his cane, sending the compartment on its way upwards at a, surprisingly, relaxed pace...nothing at all like the harrowing trip down to the treatment floor.

A few moments into their journey, Lucius cleared his throat, breaking the growing silence, "When we reach Bramblebrook's office to use his private Floo, might I suggest requesting an audience with King Ragnuck for as soon as possible," advised Malfoy, flattening an imaginary crease in his robes with the palm of his free hand, "I'm certain you're curious, as are we, to learn more about the Goblins, apparent, prior connections with the Goddess. Plus, I can sense that you're anxious to confirm that Tarbind's generous pronouncements were sanctioned by their Royal Highness."

"Well, I wasn't as concerned about it until you mentioned it," grumbled Hermione, her nervousness becoming more pronounced the nearer they got to the first floor, "But, you're right, Lucius," she conceded, attempting to hide her growing trepidation with a casual shrug of her shoulders, "It's best I find out sooner, rather than later, if the Goblins still deem me a pariah."

"Given Elder Tarbind's reactions to Baduhenna's appearance, I wouldn't be surprised if we're escorted to the King's Chambers as soon as Bramblebrook spots us in the lobby," drawled Severus, giving Hermione's hand a reassuring squeeze when he felt her arm tensing up.

* * *

Shortly afterward, the doors opened onto the main floor to reveal a concourse teeming with witches and wizards, the sight causing Hermione to balk and take a couple of steps backwards, dragging Lucius and Severus deeper into the the lift car with her.

Feeling the shudders jittering through their little witch, Lucius leaned over so only she and Severus could hear, "You have nothing to fear from these people, Hermione," murmured Lucius, placing a warm, comforting hand on the middle of her back, "Remember, you're now the fully functioning Avatar of Baduhenna, they should be the ones trembling with dread, not you."

"That's what troubles me, Lucius," Hermione whispered, another cold shiver running up her spine, "What if I feel threatened to the point I shift forms in the middle of the lobby? I don't want to cause a panic." 

"I'd consider it poetic justice," smirked Severus, pointing out a few former students, ones that he considered dull-witted at best, "These dunderheads need a good shock to the system, from time to time, to make them realize that not everything they read is true," targeting one vapid wizard, in particular, with a well-placed and wandless Adtonitus charm. 

"Severus!" she hissed, glaring at the raven-haired wizard, "That's not funny."

"I beg to differ," drawled Snape, relishing in the fiery spark that had returned to the little witch's eyes, "Although, I believe one of your sizeable jolts of blue lightning up their arses would be more effective...and, undeniably, more amusing."

* * *

Word had spread like Fiendfyre amongst the other Goblins about the arrival of the Goddess, her Vessel and her two Consorts (Elder Tarbind had been a very busy Goblin indeed, sending out a silent bank-wide alert). And, without mentioning Hermione's new mythological connections to their human clientele, the little magical beings had ensured that no one would dare speak ill to the deity-blessed witch and her companions...apparently, the threat of being locked out of their accounts for an entire month was quite the incentive.

Although, a few clerks were sorely tempted to witness the Avatar in action...it does tend to get rather boring dealing with the Wizarding public and their dreary little monetary transactions on a daily basis, after all.

* * *

Bramblebrook darted out of his office and approached the trio as fast as his short legs allowed, a ward in his office alerting him to their arrival via the lift. With a courtly bow of respect to Hermione (causing a few audible gasps from the crowd witnessing the sight), he informed them that King Ragnuck wished to meet with the three of them immediately.

Hermione didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed with this news, it was only a few short hours ago that the Goblins had all treated her like something unpleasant stuck to the bottom of their dragonhide boots.

Seeing the conflicting emotions flashing across her face, Severus murmured, "Perhaps, it would be best to hear what the King has to say before taking further actions, Hermione."

"Maybe," she said, weighing her options, "But, if I don't like his explanations, I can't guarantee that my alter-ego will be...gracious with her response."

"Just promise that whatever the she-wolf does," drawled Lucius, trying to sound practical (the mischievous gleam in his eyes ruining the effect), "That it won't lead to another Goblin uprising, it would be...bad for business."

* * *

When Draco emerged from the Floo at the Manor later that afternoon, he was greeted by a rather agitated house-elf.

"Finally! Master Draco sees fit to returns," Amber hissed, her arms tightly crossed over her chest, one foot impatiently tapping the stone floor.

"Merlin! Amber, I wasn't gone that long," grumbled Malfoy, taking off his traveling cloak and hanging it on a hook next to the hearth. "Now, quit glaring at me and tell me what's really got your knickers in a twist."

"Masters promised they'd be back for tea," growled the little elf, clenching her tiny hands into fists, "And, those awful Goblins wouldn't let me in Gringott's to find my Mistress Hermione."

Draco glanced at the mantle clock on the fireplace and saw it was an hour past their expected time. Frowning, he looked back at the distressed elf, "Did my Father mention the reason they were there at the bank or any plans for afterwards?"

Amber's demeanor abruptly shifted from one of anger to that of concern and started wringing the hem of her uniform with both hands, "Masters took Mistress Hermione to curse-breakers for help, young Master Draco. But, that is all they's were doing today. They's should be's here or sent a message by now. Amber is worried something went wrong."

Returning to the hearth and grabbing a small handful of Floo powder, Draco said, "I'll head to Gringott's and find out what's going on. I'll send word back as soon as I can," he promised the little elf. Dropping the dust into the fire and calling out "The Leaky Cauldron", Malfoy disappeared into the flames. ('Bloody Hell! What happened to Granger this morning that Father and Uncle Severus couldn't counter it themselves?')

* * *

Bramblebrook led the trio back to his office and past his desk to a hidden alcove. After pressing on a series of runes, a passageway opened up and the Goblin led the group down a sconce-lit corridor to a massive, ornately decorated bronze door. Knocking sharply three times against the gleaming metal, Bramblebrook then announced their arrival as requested by the King to the guard that answered. The security Goblin, dressed in dark brown leather and steel studded armor, glanced at the triad and bowed before waving them through to a small receiving room.

"The King's Herald, Elder Stonemire, will be with you momentarily to escort you to the main chambers," the guard informed them before returning to his post at the bronze door. 

Two minutes later, the Goblin Elder appeared, dressed in armor similar to the guard but, draped over his left shoulder was a crimson demi-cloak with the marks of his office embossed in gold on the onyx clasps at his throat. 

"Please follow me, Nate Dea Colebatur," stated Stonemire with a solemn bow, "King Ragnuck is anxious to meet you and your Elegit Salit."

The resulting blush that radiated from Hermione could easily have lit the entire passageway between the receiving room to the Goblin King's chambers but Severus and Lucius knew better than to laugh at their little witch's expense...it wouldn't do to present themselves to King Ragnuck looking like a pair of smoking Puffskeins.

* * *

Despite being, decidedly, uncomfortable with the latest pranks affecting her still swollen body, Rita Skeeter was smiling like the cat-who-got-the-cream. Her publisher had just owled her with the message that the first printings of her book, 'Severus Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?' would be hitting the bookshops in two days time...three days ahead of the initial early-release schedule.

Skeeter cackled as she shared the news with her twitchy roommate, Umbridge. "Perfect!" growled Dolores, trying to reach a, particularly, itchy patch of skin in the middle of her back with a butter knife, "The Wizarding World will finally learn just how truly depraved that traitorous Half-Blood and his filthy little Mudblood were while she was at Hogwarts...I just hope we're out of here in time to witness their public humiliation and punishment before the Wizengamot."

"We will," promised Rita, changing position to ease her aching back, "Even if I have to physically punch someone to do it."

* * *

What the two witches failed to notice was the shimmer of magic coming from a tiny fly-like object on the wall of their room, an experimental new item in WWW security product line primarily intended for parents with young children or unruly teenagers. It was far more discreet than the Twins' original Extendable Ears and certainly more affordable than the charmed two-way mirrors that Harry had gotten from his late Godfather, Sirius Black.

And, it was simply an added bonus that Skeeter herself (well, her illegal Animagus form, anyway) was the inspiration for this new spyware/recording device they called Covert Critters.

* * *

From the workroom at the back of their store in Diagon Alley, the Twins looked at one another and frowned as they heard this latest development in Skeeter's campaign to hurt Hermione and Professor Snape.

"Well, Forge," glowered George, taking his old DA coin from his pocket, "It seems we'll need reinforcements for this mission."

"I agree, Gerd," replied Fred, selecting a few pranks from the recovered Hogwarts stash, "We've got to keep those books from reaching the public...do you think Seamus would be willing to commit a bit of arson for Hermione's sake?"

"If he doesn't, I know Luna would be more that happy to practice her Incendio charm or Flagrante curse," smirked George, recalling a memory of the diminutive witch fighting during the Final Battle...he knew from that experience that while Luna may look like an innocent, fairy-like creature on the outside, she'd become like a mother dragon guarding her clutch if her friends were threatened.

"Even better!" crowed Fred, clapping his hands together once, "Sound the alarm, Forge!...it's time to teach these wankers, once and for all, that Hermione Granger and Snape are off limits!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adtonitus - lightning, stupefied, dazed
> 
> nate dea colebatur - revered child of the goddess
> 
> elegit salit - chosen mates


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: Few brief lines of torture in the first half of the chapter

As Elder Stonemire led Hermione, Severus and Lucius through the winding, sconce-lit corridor towards King Ragnuck's throne room, he couldn't help sneaking a distrustful glance back at the young witch. How could this bushy-haired thief of the Gringott's vaults possibly be the Goddess-blessed one? Surely, Elder Tarbind was mistaken in his assessment, having worked in the curse-breaking department for so long had to have addled his mind.

True, he had greeted her with respect as his oath of office and courtly manners dictated but, he couldn't continue to pretend to forgive the woman her transgressions against The Goblin Nation. No, he simply had to prove his fellow Goblin Elder wrong the first chance he got. And, it needed to be soon.

The idea of bringing down the false-Avatar gave Stonemire a growing sense of resolve in his task, making his eyes gleam maliciously. To be the one to show his Brother Goblin his folly and save their King from public embarrassment was a heady feeling, indeed.

* * *

Unfortunately, the Goblin Herald was projecting some of his thoughts rather loudly, causing Severus' and Lucius' jaws to clench in anger the moment they 'heard' the traitorous little being's intentions to discredit Hermione in the Goblin King's presence. 

But, Snape and Malfoy knew if they attempted to defend Granger by restraining Elder Stonemire without substantial proof of his duplicity beforehand, they risked offending King Ragnuck and, possibly, starting another war. Lucius and Severus had no choice but to watch things play out.

What the two wizards hadn't picked up up on was the manner in which the Herald planned to carry out his objective, they only hoped that Hermione would forgive them later for not stepping in sooner.

* * *

Stonemire waved the trio into King Ragnuck's throne room one at a time with Hermione going in last before the Herald. The minute Hermione walked past the Goblin Elder, he warded the door behind them and cast a series of spells about the room and at the young witch before any of the other occupants in the chambers could blink twice.

The first charm placed a transparent, maximum-security grade barrier across the middle of the room, separating the Hermione from her two companions and his King. The following curse had Hermione in an Igni Gelu Vinctum, rooting her to the spot, its many coils burning away strips of clothing along her back as the last incantation, Ferro Savea began striking every open spot of skin, to punish her for her offenses...old and new. 

In the hours to follow, and for the rest of his life, this would be the last image the, soon-to-be-former, Herald could recall about that day without soiling himself.

* * *

Ragnuck was positively euphoric when he received Elder Tarbind's missive about the Goddess, her Avatar and chosen consorts honoring Gringott's with their presence. He was even more elated when they accepted his invitation to a private meeting in his Chambers. He just prayed that the Baduhenna's earthly representative would be amenable to his proposed form of solatium and spare him and his fellow Goblins her wrath for the sanctions they previously held against her.

* * *

The impeccably dressed King had just risen from his ornately carved gilt throne to greet the two Elegit Salit when his Herald began his, short-lived, assault on the Nate Dea Colebatur.

Fortunately, Ragnuck's booming shouts of anger at this act of betrayal were brief, giving way to peals of wicked laughter when the Avatar revealed herself and began her retaliation by repeatedly zapping her wretched excuse of an assailant with, increasingly larger, jolts of silver-blue lightning.

* * *

Hermione momentarily panicked when she felt the burning chains tightly wrapping about her body but, when the magical whip began slicing into her skin, her mind kicked back into gear and she growled at the Herald, "Seriously, you thought these flimsy things would hold me?" she smirked, lightning sparking from her fingertips and through her hair just before the restraints evaporated in a loud hiss of steam.

Stonemire's face rapidly paled, "That's not possible!" he bellowed, attempting to control the witch with a Goblin-enhanced Incarcerous.

Hermione easily flicked away the spell with a slight wave of her hand and rolled her eyes at Elder Stonemire, "Now you're just being purposely thick," she said before her body shimmered, leaving in her place the large, blue wolf-like form which, then, proceeded to give chase to the little being trying to escape and tackled him to the cold, stone floor. Pressing her thoughts directly into the Goblin Elder's brain she stated more than asked, ('Well, what shall we do with you first.')

The Herald squealed like a frightened child, pathetically begging for the, obviously, real Goddess-blessed witch to be merciful as she sent, relatively, mild rapid-fire lashes of electricity through the offending being. 

('Perhaps,' she sneered, 'But, not before we have a bit of fun...at your expense, of course...you did try to flay me alive, after all.')

By the time Hermione was finished with the Goblin Elder, he looked like he'd been standing outside during an electrical storm while holding onto a lightning rod...much like a scorched Fwooper....and one marked on both cheeks of his face with the ancients runes denoting him as untrustworthy.

To be sure, the symbols would fade in time if Stonemire (like the sneak, Marietta Edgecombe, in her fifth year) learned their lesson and, genuinely, apologized for their actions...until such time, though, the marks would remain for all to see.

The former Herald's punishment from King Ragnuck would not be so forgiving...pity, that.

* * *

Draco had returned to the Manor after a frustrating visit to Gringott's. While he had managed to meet with the branch manager, Bramblebrook, the Goblin would only confirm that his Father, Godfather and Granger were, indeed, at the bank but, they were still tending to a private business matter, the best he could offer Draco was relaying a message to them.

After leaving a brief missive with Bramblebrook, the younger Malfoy left the building in a sour mood and Disapparated with a thunderous 'Crack', startling a few shoppers in Diagon Ally with his noisy departure.

And, Draco's surly manner continued to worsen until he received a Floo call from Harry an hour later, asking him to step through to Grimmauld Place. Potter was rattling on so fast all Malfoy managed to catch from the other wizard's excitable ramblings was something about a problem with Rita Skeeter. 

* * *

Upon stepping out the fireplace, Draco was surprised with a quick kiss on the cheek by Harry then lead through to the kitchen where he saw Luna Lovegood, Ginny and the Twins waiting for them.

"Alright, so what's this big emergency with Skeeter?" asked Draco, growing a bit more concerned when he saw the stormy expression on Ginny's face.

"That sodding cow moved up the release date on her book 'Severus Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?' " she fumed, her hands gripped tightly on her hips in a gesture reminiscent of her mother, "The first shipments are due to be delivered to bookshops all over Britain in two days. How are we going to stop this?" 

"It's quite simple, really," said Luna with a light, breathy sigh.

When she didn't elaborate right away, Draco impatiently asked the other blonde, "How, exactly, is this situation simple?"

"Well, there are a couple of possibilities," she replied, waving her wand about in no discernable pattern," Either go to Skeeter's publisher and burn the whole building down with all her books inside or... someone buys out the company...then, you can burn just Rita's books in a lovely bonfire afterwards. Personally, I'd prefer the first option."

"Bloody Hell, Luna," snickered Ginny, moving over to give the other witch a hug, "You're hanging around Seamus too much, he's obviously been a bad influence on you."

* * *

"As much as we like your...enthusiasm, Luna," chuckled Fred, "We wouldn't want to risk anyone going to Azkaban if they got caught," smirked George, "But, that bit about buying out the business has promise," they said as one.

"There's just one problem with that," said Draco with a frown, "Father and Severus both have attempted to buy out The Daily Prophet and their book publishing division this past month with no luck. Even though they used a neutral third party to keep their names out of the offer, the owner didn't want to sell."

"Nimue's Knickers, that limits our plans a bit," stated Harry, scrubbing a hand through his hair, "I'm not comfortable with the idea of arson, though," he continued, his shoulders tightening with stress, "What if someone gets hurt? Plus, it would only delay things, Skeeter would just go to another publishing firm."

"That's true," said Luna with a wistful smile as she looked in the box of pranks the Twins brought along with them, "But, it would give us the time we need to convince Rita to change her mind about releasing the book. And, if you don't want to burn the printing shop down, perhaps a few of these should help impede distribution," she suggested while holding up a large container of Dungbombs, two of The Fantabulous Demon Wonderboxes and a vial of Confusion Concoction.

"Merlin's Balls!" laughed Draco as he stared at the blonde witch, "I'm glad she's on our side."

* * *

Back at Gringott's, Stonemire had been dragged away in chains after being thoroughly cursed, both figuratively and magically, by King Ragnuck. The Goblin leader was in the process of profusely apologizing to Hermione, handing her a golden key at the end of his sincere speech.

Hermione eyed the gleaming bit of metal suspiciously, "After everything that I was put through, are you seriously trying to buy my forgiveness?"

"No, Blessed One, nothing so crass as that," Ragnuck soothed, presenting her with the Goblin version of a cordial smile, "This is the key to the Deam Firmamentum. As the chosen Vessel, its contents are yours to use by divine charter set forth since the first Nate Dea Colebatur appeared to us centuries ago during the first Goblin Rebellions."

Taking the young witch by the hand, he added, "If you please, the vault is this way and awaiting your arrival."

That caused Hermione's eyebrows to raise towards her hairline, "Awaiting my arrival? Is...is the repository sentient, like Hogwarts?"

""From what I understand," the King replied, "It's similar to the magics involved in the castle's Room of Requirement only much more...accommodating. "

Hermione's whiskey-amber eyes lit up like someone had just told her that she had unrestricted access to the Library of Alexandria. "Then by all means, please lead the way, your Highness."

Severus, having 'seen' the delightfully wicked thoughts she unknowingly showed them, had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing out loud.

"What exactly is the purpose of this 'Brooklax'*?" From your reaction, I presume that the Weasel and his minions are in for a rather...interesting experience?" whispered Lucius to Severus, walking a few steps behind the King and Hermione as he guided her out of the room and down the hallway to their right, "To bad we'll miss out on the fun."

"Trust me," smirked Severus as he strolled along next to his friend, "You don't want to be anywhere near them when this brand of 'fun' takes effect."

An hour later in the secured, private wards of the Spell Damage floor at St. Mungo's, three thoroughly unpopular patients were eating their dinners, not noticing the 'extra' bit of richness in their evenings chocolate pudding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> igni gelu vinctum- fire and ice chains
> 
> ferro savea - steel whip
> 
> elegit salit - chosen mates
> 
> nate dea colebatur - revered child of the goddess
> 
> deam firmamentum - goddess vault
> 
> Brooklax - British chocolate laxative - similar to US Brand Ex-Lax


	18. Chapter 18

The Daily Prophet's Editor-in-Chief, Barnabus Cuffe, was sitting at his desk savoring his evening coffee (with a dash of Ogden's for flavor, naturally) and looking over the latest articles submitted by his team of advice columnists when his office assistant, Emma Squiggle, rushed in out of breath.

"The printing shop has shut down, Chief," she wheezed through gulps of air, "The whole staff refuses to go into the building, they claim the place is haunted or cursed or something of the like."

"What about Rita's book? Did those superstitious twits at least get those orders run, crated and readied for delivery?" Cuffe growled, obviously not caring about the state of the warehouse or the well-being of the publishing crew.

"Foreman Davis didn't mention anything about it during his firecall, sir," Emma replied with a scowl, she knew the Editor could be a right bastard at times when an important deadline approached but, this level of callousness had her wand hand twitching to hex the man as she had a younger cousin that worked on those shipping docks.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Barnabus snarled, tossing a wadded-up rejected article at his assistant's head, "Get your fat arse in gear and double check. Afterwards, call out the Aurors to investigate you vapid cow! Must I do everything myself?"

"Of course not...Sir," Emma said through clenched teeth. That was the last straw, she'd put up with enough of his shite over the past seven years...and, for what? After all her hard work, he'd only given her one chance to write an article. Which wound up on the front page, thank you very much! No, it was time to show this nob she wasn't a doormat, tomorrow she'd start looking for employment elsewhere.

Perhaps she'd give The Quibbler a try, she'd heard they were hiring.

* * *

After their foray against The Prophet, Ginny, Draco, Luna and the Twins returned to Grimmauld Place to celebrate their success. Before their little raid, Ginny and the others, after twenty minutes of arguing, had finally managed to convince Harry to remain behind, reasoning that it wouldn't do him nor the new Minister any favors if the mission went sideways and he was caught. Reluctantly, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice agreed and busied himself with cooking after the others left, the process of preparing food and drink having a calming effect on his nerves...well, it beat pacing a hole in the rug at any rate.

Walking into the basement kitchen, the five former schoolmates saw Harry filling several glasses with a Muggle concoction he called Screwdrivers while Kreacher set out a couple of serving platters full of nibbles on one end of the large dining table.

"Merlin! This is delicious," declared Fred as he finished off his first glassful of the beverage. "Two right," agreed George, biting into a second garlic-herb miniature quiche, "You've been holding out on us, Harry," they grinned together, "Where did you learn how to make such tasty things?"

The tips of Harry's ears were pink but, it was a toss up whether it was caused from their praise or the alcohol from his own drink, "It's nothing special, I used to make things like this all the time when my Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia entertained business guests at their home," he replied, picking up a mini-sausage roll from one of the silver trays on the kitchen table and popping it into his mouth.

"We're just saying," smirked the Twins, each picking out a couple of goat-cheese puffs from the array of appetizers, "You could make a decent living catering parties with this menu."

"I never really thought about it before," mused Harry, feeding Ginny a raspberry chocolate tartlet and chuckling when her eyes rolled back in pleasure at the taste of the delectable pastry, "It's certainly something worth considering...if I don't pass the Auror training exams."

"Wasn't that Ronald's dream, Harry?" asked Luna, her eyes focused on a spot over his head, "The Golden Trio becoming Aurors, that is."

"She's right, love," agreed Ginny, smacking George's hand away when he tried to take the last bacon-wrapped water chestnut from the platter, "After the Final Battle, and before he started this smear campaign against Hermione, that's all he ever talked about...how the three of you were meant to be a part of each others lives and work together at the DMLE before settling down and having kids."

"Trust us, Harry," said the Twins, "We threatened to hex his lips shut to make him stop nattering on about his big plans he had for you and Hermione," added George with an aggravated huff.

"Personally," chimed in Draco, casually draping an arm over Harry's shoulders, "I think you and Granger should consider opening your own legal firm given how you managed to keep me, my Father and Uncle Severus out of Azkaban. But, that's something to mull over later," he added with a salacious wink at the younger wizard.

"That's true, all that will keep until we've finished with Ron and his cronies," stated Ginny, leaning over and whispering softly into Harry's ear, "Right now," she commanded, putting her hand on Harry's arm and squeezing firmly, "It's time to say goodnight to our guests and go to bed...and ask Draco to join us, Pet."

A pleasant shiver snaked its way down Harry's spine at the sudden shift in Ginny's demeanor, her use of his private sobriquet indicating she was in the mood to play. "As you wish...Mistress," he murmured so only she could hear.

Within ten minutes, Potter had Lovegood and the Twins on their way to The Burrow through the sitting room Floo and Kreacher tidying up the kitchen, leaving Harry to grab a smirking Draco by the wrist and follow Ginny up the stairs towards the Master bedroom.

* * *

Hermione, Severus and Lucius stood in the doorway of the Deam Firmamentum in stunned silence. The massive repository was easily larger than the whole of Hogwarts, and then some. More impressive was the entire wall to their right appeared to be Pensieve Memories, some of which were being projected onto a blank space on the wall between three of the storage shelves, depicting pivotal moments in the lives of previous Avatars.

"Sweet Circe and all her little piglets!" exclaimed Hermione, her eyes comically wide, "How do we decide what to look at first?"

King Ragnuck, leaning against the open door, chuckled at the young witch's reactions, "There's a catalogue of the vault's contents on a lectern to your left," he informed them, "That should give you a good starting point. And, when you decide to add your own items to this chamber, the book is spelled to automatically update the inventory." 

"Unfortunately, I must now take my leave of you," the king added with a solemn bow, "But, please, take all the time that you wish to explore. And, when you are ready to depart, simply touch the key to the golden rune on the outside of the vault and it will re-secure itself. Also, there's a private lift at the end of this hall that will return you to Bramblebrook's office where you may avail yourself of his personal Floo. Good day, Blessed Ones." With that, Ragnuck turned on his heel and left the trio to investigate the wonders of this vast storeroom.

* * *

Walking over to the vault directory, Hermione began skimming through the, seemingly, endless pages until one caught her eye. Lucius and Severus had been watching one of the projected memories when they'd heard her startled gasp and returned to her side, concern evident on their faces.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Malfoy, cautiously pulling away her hand that was resting on the open register, "Don't tell me the King forgot to warn us of any protective wards on that book?"

Granger jumped slightly at the contact but, not from fear. Silently shaking her head in response to Lucius' question, she then turned and smiled up at the two wizards, "There's three more levels beneath this main gallery," Hermione informed them, her eyes gleaming with delight, "And, the one just below us is a library."

"Merlin! Let's save that for another day, shall we?" smirked Snape, skimming the diagram on the page, "Otherwise, we'll never leave this place."

"Did I forget to mention, there's a section containing rare potions ingredients on the third level?" Hermione beamed wickedly at the Potions Master, "Or that there's a stasis chamber with endangered animal species, including several eggs of the silver-pied peafowl?" she grinned at the Malfoy patriarch.

"Be that as it may," growled Snape, raising a knowing eyebrow at Granger, "These items have been here for decades, if not millennia, they will keep for another time."

"As loathe as I am to agree with Severus," drawled Lucius, barely quashing his desire to rush to the menagerie and collect the rare bird eggs, "It has been a rather long and trying day for all of us but, especially, for you my dear little witch. Might I suggest returning in three days to allow sufficient time to recuperate from all these new developments."

Frowning that her bribery attempt had fallen flat, Hermione let out a heavy sigh, "Fine," she grumbled, holding back the urge to stomp her foot in frustration, "But, I will be back here in three days...with or without you two."

Taking one of her hands in his and bringing it to his lips, Severus brushed her knuckles with a feathery kiss, "I assure you, Hermione," he purred, pitching his voice to a slightly lower register, "We will be by your side when you return to this place to indulge your insatiable...curiosity."

* * *

Luna and the Twins had just arrived at The Burrow when Molly lit into them. "Where have you two been!?" she shrieked, reaching up to cuff them about the ears...well, as close as she could get as they'd grown at least a head-and-a-half taller than her in the past two years. "You were supposed to be here for dinner an hour ago!"

Turning to the young blonde witch, Molly's demeanor softened to a more motherly tone, "It's so good to see you again, Luna my dear. How's your Father doing these days?"

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Weasley," replied Luna, looking at an interesting spot on the wall over Molly's right shoulder, "Father's doing so much better after he got rid of that infestation of Nargles last week."

"That's nice to hear," Molly accepted with a slight smile, having known the Lovegood's for years she was used to their quirky manner of speaking, "And, I've told you to call me Molly. You and Xenophilius are practically family, after all. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"I would love to Mrs...um, Molly," cooed Luna, moving towards the front door, "But, Father is expecting me. I promised to help him with his research on The Rotfang Conspiracy going on at the Ministry. He hopes to present his case to Minister Shacklebolt next week." 

"In that case, I won't keep you any longer," said the Weasley matriarch as she flicked her wand, bundling up a basket of food and handing it to Luna, "Give Xeno our regards and tell him we expect to see him at the Order meeting next week."

Luna smiled and assured Molly that she would give her Father the message before waving goodbye to the three Weasleys and walking outside. But, as soon as the blonde witch had moved out of earshot Molly rounded on her wayward Twins, "Alright you two, start explaining and don't you dare try to lie to me because I will know," she huffed, hands firmly planted on her hips.

The two looked at one another for a moment in silent communication, deciding on what to discuss with their Mother when she added, "You have exactly five seconds to start talking before I hex the pair of you into next week!"

George, being the older brother by a few minutes, took the plunge and asked, "What's your real feelings about what Rita Skeeter's been writing about Hermione in The Daily Prophet?"

"We know you and Dad have said you've both been worried about Hermione since the Final Battle but, we also remember you not being exactly fond of her during The TriWizard Tournament, especially, after Skeeter's articles were published," stated Fred, bracing himself for what he believed would be a judgmental rant about Hermione's character.

* * *

Molly's face darkened to such an extent that the Twins took a step back out of a sense of self-preservation, "What I did to Bellatrix Lestrange will look like a gentle hug in comparison if I ever get my hands on that so-called reporter," she snarled, taking a step towards her two boys, "Now what has that got to do with why you were so late to dinner?"

Taking a deep breath, George replied, "Well, things were about to turn extremely nasty for Hermione and Professor Snape," he growled as took out a copy of Rita's book from a robe pocket and handed it over to Molly, "And, that's not the worst of it," added Fred, pulling one of their Covert Critters from a carrying pouch on his belt and placing it on the dining table, "We discovered who's been helping Skeeter with her stories."

The Twins shared a pained look between them, they'd not wanted to involve either of their parents with this mess their youngest brother was involved in as they'd already had their hands full with other matters after the War...Arthur with the rebuilding of the Ministry and Molly helping Remus with caring for Teddy while the man grieved the death of his wife.

Nearing the end of her patience with Fred and George's hesitance, Molly hissed out through clenched teeth, "Tell me this minute or get used to wearing your bollocks for earrings for the next month."

"Alright, Mum! Boody Hell! At least, now we know where Ginny got her talent for nasty hexes," muttered Fred, flicking his wand to make the listening device playback the latest conversation it recorded between Ron, Skeeter and Umbridge, "Just believe us when we say, we're truly sorry this is how you had to find out."

Ten minutes later when the gadget stopped, Molly was in tears...not ones of sorrow but, those of outrage. What she said next surprised, and delighted, Fred and George to no end.

"Whatever you're planning, I want in."

* * *

The next morning, Molly arrived at St. Mungo's to visit her youngest son with her usual care basket of his favorite foods in hand. With a well-practiced grin on her face, she fussed about her 'poor boy' and how she'd make whoever did these awful things to him to pay dearly.

Ever the clueless berk, Ron relaxed into the freshly plumped pillows confident in the knowledge that his Mum had his back in all things, not noticing her smile did not reach her eyes or that her hands trembled slightly as she hid another Covert Critter on the wall behind the headframe of his bed.

Nor did he suspect his Mother when, an hour after she'd left his room to return to The Burrow, the Genus Verto and Falsum Graviditate-laced cauldron cake she'd brought, and he'd foolishly wolfed down, activated.

* * *

As Molly listened through the second spelled device to the indignant, higher-pitched voice of her cursing youngest boy, the only regret running through her mind was that it was a shame that those gadgets the Twins created didn't have a wizarding camera attached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harrypotterfandom.com :
> 
> Barnabus Cuffe - Editor-in-Chief at The Daily Prophet 
> 
> Emma Squiggle - Daily Prophet reporter, name seen in newspaper article byline in 'Philosopher's Stone'
> 
> deam firmamentum - goddess vault
> 
> genus verto - gender swap
> 
> falsum graviditate - false pregnancy


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Brief mention of violence near end of chapter

As Hermione locked the Deam Firmamentum her stomach made it's displeasure at being ignored loudly known. Seconds later, Severus' and Lucius' own bodies grumbled in agreement.

"Well, it seems some sustenance is in order before anything else this evening," chuckled the little witch, cheeks pink with embarrassment at the loud burbling noises her abdomen was still making.

"Merlin's Beard! I completely forgot!" groaned Lucius after he cast a quick Tempus, "I told Amber we would be back for tea and it's well past time for that...and dinner, too. She will not be pleased."

Severus couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped him, "Don't tell me the illustrious Lord Malfoy is frightened of one little elf."

"Amber's not your typical house-elf," admitted Lucius, trying to hurry his two companions down the hallways towards the private lift, "She was my nanny-elf and more of a mother to me than my actual parent," he added, a hint of adoration on his face, "And, she can be rather...creative with her magics if you've done something to truly upset her."

"If you want," offered Hermione, secretly pleased that this wizard was comfortable enough to reveal this bit of personal history with them, "I could Floo to the Manor first and explain the reason for our lateness."

"No, that's quite alright," said Lucius, tapping the runes on the lift car to make it ascend to Bramblebrook's office, "It's not the first time I've missed one of her meals due to appointments running longer than anticipated but, there's no need for you two to be caught up in her devilish retribution. I'm just forewarning you in case you see me wearing some rather unusual attire or sporting outlandish changes in my physical appearance for the next week or so."

"What's the worst thing Amber's done to you?" asked Hermione, curiosity getting the better of her, "So we have an idea what to expect, of course."

Malfoy let out a heavy sigh, "She turned my hair into rainbow colored candy floss, my entire wardrobe to scratchy black wool ensembles that resembled Severus' teaching outfits, without the dramatic billowing effects, and all my correspondence showered me in slimy green Flobberworm Mucus when I opened it. Narcissa thought it was so amusing I thought she'd do herself an injury from all her cackling."

"Please tell me she took photos," chuckled Snape as the doors to the lift car opened into the bank manager's office. Bramblebrook greeted them with a silent nod and led them towards the wall where his private Floo was located, King Ragnuck having instructed him of their need for a discreet exit from the bank.

"She did but, fortunately, I found them all and burnt them," smirked Malfoy, standing next to Severus and Hermione by the, now visible fireplace, as the Goblin Elder left them and returned to his desk.

"That's too bad," mock-pouted Granger, throwing down a handful of powder and calling out 'Malfoy Manor', "But, one thing's for certain...we need to get Amber involved with our schemes against Skeeter and her colleagues."

"Indeed."

* * *

Lucius needn't have been concerned about a sulking and plotting Amber when they stepped through the Floo. The moment the little elf spotted the trio, she knew something significant had changed.

"Mistress Hermione! Yous and Masters magics no longer sickly, theys being healed," she squeaked happily as she hopped excitedly about from one foot to the other, "Yous forgiven for being late for tea and making Amber worries," she fussed as she repeatedly poked Malfoy on the leg with her bony index finger, "Not punish Master Lucius for his poor manners...this time."

"And I was so looking forward to seeing how you reprimanded Lucius for his transgressions," drawled Severus, his eyes gleaming with dark mischief, "Especially, given your rumored skills with hair styles and clothing alterations."

"Would Potions Master and Mistress Hermione likes to see pictures Mistress Narcissa made?" smirked the tiny elf, ignoring Lucius' indignantly squawked, "That's not possible, I destroyed all of those blasted photos!" and the more pleading command, "Don't you dare!"

Despite his current state of embarrassment, Malfoy had to agree with Granger, they'd be fools to not include the deviously talented house-elf in their planning sessions against the Weasel and his cronies.

Of course, Amber was beyond thrilled to be assisting with her Mistress' and Masters' designs against the ginger-haired menace and gleefully added her unique house-elf flair to things.

By the time the group retired to their own rooms for the evening, they were almost feeling sorry for their targets...almost. 

* * *

As Fred and George rattled about the next day preparing to eat lunch in their flat above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the Covert Critter that their Mother had placed in Ronald's room at St. Mungo's that morning crackled to life, activating the receiver in their kitchenette. The twins smiled as they overheard Ronald and his co-conspirators get into a heated argument about the problems at the publishing company's warehouse.

But, their amusement over Ron's frustrated girlish shrieking quickly gave way to shock, their peals of laughter giving way to strangled gasps when they realized it wasn't just the usual three suspects in their brother's room...a fourth and, unfortunately, familiar voice had joined them.

"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed George, turning up the volume to make sure they weren't mistaken in the identity of this other wizard...sadly, they weren't.

"Mum is going to go absolutely mental when we tell her Percy's involved," groaned Fred, scrubbing his hand over his face in distress, not looking forward to that difficult conversation with their Mother.

"We need to inform the others first, though," said George, walking over to their small fireplace to make the firecalls, "Hermione or Harry will want to contact Kingsley right away, too. The Minister needs to know he's got a rat on his office staff."

* * *

After having a leisurely breakfast, Hermione, Severus and Lucius had each returned to their own offices within the Manor to catch up on business and personal correspondence. Malfoy had, of course, had the sense to strengthen the postal wards about the place during the summer, shortly before their trials began, to weed out malicious packages and letters...which made it that more unsettling when a howler somehow made it through these security measures to Hermione's study.

The female voice shrieking all manner of unspeakable filth at Granger was unknown to her. Ignoring the disgusting ramblings, Hermione headed towards Snape's and Malfoy's quarters with the vile parchment floating down the hallway after her. Even if she didn't recognize this offensive person, it was still possible that one of them did but, moments after the little witch entered Severus' office, the howler completed its odious message. Only instead of just self-destructing as most letters of this sort were spelled to do, this one exploded in a shower of heated metal shrapnel.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" rasped Severus, lowering his hastily raised Protego Maxima to start siphoning out the cloud of acrid smoke from the room.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" she replied, her hair resembling an angry storm cloud behind her own protective shields, "Did you hear enough of that tirade to identify the voice?"

Before he could answer, Lucius swept into the room, his eyes wide with concern, "What in the Nine Circles of Hell was that!? Are either of you injured?" he asked when he saw a few stray bits of smoking debris lodged in the wall near Severus.

"The only thing hurt is my pride," growled Snape, assessing the damage to his study after he made sure Granger was, indeed, not hurt, "How did that howler get through the post modifications, Lucius?"

"I don't know," Malfoy scowled, conjuring a secure container, then, levitating the jagged shards from about the room and placing them within the box, "But, I'll contact Madame Bones and have her analyze these fragments."

Hermione muttered something under her breath that neither Severus or Lucius understood. "What was that, my dear?" frowned Malfoy, not liking that their little witch was, once again, under attack and he hadn't been able to protect her.

"I said, I know how that piece of hate mail got through the wards," Granger stated more clearly, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth "And, you're not going to like it."

"Well, don't keep it to yourself," grumbled Snape, waving his hand in an impatient manner to indicate that Hermione should continue, "We need to make immediate changes to the Manor's security systems before more of these gods-be-damned items get through."

Pulling the thick envelope the letter arrived in from her jeans pocket and handing it over to the two wizards to look at, Hermione scowled, "It arrived in a batch of rune-sealed paperwork from the Ministry, straight from Kingsley's office...which means, someone with direct access to the Minister and his outgoing mail arranged this nasty surprise."

* * *

The twins' firecall a short time later cleared up some of the mystery for Lucius and Severus about this attempt to harm Hermione but, to her it only opened up more questions.

"I'm sorry but, you can't convince me that Percy Weasley, of all people, had the nerve to create that device," she huffed in exasperation, arms crossed tightly across her chest, "He may have placed it in the envelope but, that's it...someone else had to construct that thing."

"I agree," Severus finally conceded after recalling memories of the older Weasley brother's time as one of his students at Hogwarts, "Percy's more of a planner instead of a physical, 'get-his-hands-dirty' type of wizard. This form of destructive implement requires steady hands, among other things, to fashion and that does not describe this particular young man."

Hermione's face paled and it didn't go unnoticed by the two Consorts. "You've thought of someone, haven't you?" asked Lucius, "And, perhaps, it's another person you once considered to be a good friend?"

She silently nodded her head, trying to keep the tears from falling from eyes, not wanting to voice her suspicions.

"Who is it?" pressed Severus, knowing they needed to act sooner rather than later to catch this violent new associate of the growing Weasel faction.

"Seamus Finnegan....and, maybe...Dean Thomas."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the last posting...slowing getting back up to speed after Mother Nature blasted through last month.

Hermione sat at the dining table, scowling at the evening edition of The Daily Prophet. Even without Rita Skeeter readily available to spew her usual tripe in the headlines, the editor still carried on with publishing scandalous stories aimed against her, Severus and Lucius. It made her want to run out and hex the entire staff of that thrice-damned rag.

Tossing the infuriating paper aside before she set it alight with her bluebell flames, or worse, a jolt of lightning, Hermione returned her attentions to the delicious food Amber had just served for dinner. The newest concerns of Percy Weasley and his mystery accomplice would have to wait until after she quieted her stomach's rumbling protests of neglect.

* * *

Lucius, of course, had contacted Kinsgley earlier that afternoon with the evidence of Percy's involvement in the explosive Howler. But, instead of sacking and arresting the treacherous little oik, the Minister chose to have his conniving assistant placed under surveillance to see who he met with on a regular basis and, hopefully, catch this latest Weasley in the act of planning further acts of violence with his associates.

Malfoy's face had lit up with a feral grin as he handed over a pair of the Twins' reconnaissance devices. "I believe these will be invaluable in your endeavors to ensnare Percy Weasley and his colleagues."

* * *

Fred and George were more than eager to fulfill Shacklebolt's emergency request for a dozen sets of Covert Critters to place about Percy's office and other places the older Weasley brother frequented. But, this gesture of help wasn't out of the goodness of their hearts. No, the Twins were motivated by something a bit more...basic. For them, it would be a personal victory and, oh so, gratifying to see the stunned looks on the faces of their two siblings when they discovered their vicious plots had been undermined by one of their brothers' 'useless' and 'childish' joke items. (Perhaps, they should have let the sorting hat put them into Slytherin all those years ago.)

Naturally, it was an added boost to their egos when Madame Bones visited them in their research lab for a demonstration of the devices after Kingsley had raved to her about the ingenious little invention. Impressed with the Covert Critters' potential usefulness to her own department, Amelia contracted with the Twins for a large order for her Unspeakable agents to use on particularly difficult assignments, further adding to their growing business reputation...and to their Gringott's account.

* * *

"As thrilled as I am to hear about Fred and George Weasleys' financial security, we have an urgent problem with that damnable book," growled Snape, sitting down at the table and stabbing at the roasted potatoes on his plate as if they had personally offended him, "I received a firecall from The Burrow ten minutes ago and according to Bill Weasley, he and another cursebreaker from Gringott's have been assigned to deal with those diversionary measures at the publishing company...we only have until this Friday to come up with a permanent solution to Skeeter's literary endeavor."

Hermione, who had been considering this issue since reading The Daily Prophet had put her into a furious plotting mood, broke into a knowing smile. "I have a rather wicked idea but, I'm not sure if you'll agree to one part of it, Severus." 

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Hermione," purred Lucius, reaching over and taking one of her hands in his, "Let's hear about this...sinful proposition of yours."

Granger blushed at Malfoy's suggestive words but, pressed on with her scheme, "I think we should ask Amber, and maybe two other house-elves, to sneak into The Daily Prophet's printshop tonight, while The Fantabulous Demon Wonderboxes are still keeping the warehouse staff at bay, and have them Vanish the manuscript, page layouts, printing plates and all but one copy of 'Severus Snape: Scoundrel or Saint'. Afterwards, Severus, you will need to begin revisions on that remaining book," Snape rolled his eyes at this notion but, Granger ignored him and continued, "Once completed, you could then release an official biography under a pseudonym, Luna and her father could manage a limited run with The Quibbler's printing press. This way, you have full control over your life story. Anything Rita may come up with later would be deemed pure fiction, especially, if you back your accounts with facts that can be easily verified through the Ministry Archives."

Hermione paused for a moment to catch her breath after her rambling advice and waited for Lucius or Severus to respond. When neither immediately said a word, she began to fidget, tearing the bread on her plate into small shreds. "What do you think? Will it..."

Her questions were interrupted by Malfoy's sudden outburst of laughter, "I can't believe I never considered using the Malfoy elves to help us before," chuckled Lucius, shaking his head at his oversight, "It's the perfect solution, my dear," drawled Lucius as he turned to look at the tight-lipped Potions Master, "And, Severus, Hermione is correct, publishing your own manuscript before Skeeter can have that piece of trash she wrote reprinted would help towards putting a sizeable dent in her own reputation, for a change." 

Snape grumbled something unintelligible under his breath before he conceded, "Fine! But, the both of you are going to help me with the rewrites."

"Agreed," smirked Hermione, pleased that Severus was taking to this proposed project much better than she'd hoped.

* * *

"Wicked!" chimed in the Twins together after learning about the Malfoy house-elves' raid on The Daily Prophet print shop during the night, "Do you think we could borrow one of the Malfoy elves for another mission, Hermione?"

She 'hmmph'ed' at the ginger-haired pranksters, "They're not a cup of sugar, you two! Sorry, it's a Muggle expression for loaning out something you own," she added when she saw the confused expression on the two wizards' faces, "Anyway, just call for Amber and ask her if she'd like to help."

* * *

Luna and Ginny, who had tuned out the others' conversations, were busy coming up with designs for Severus' book.

"Which do you like, Hermione?" asked Luna, showing the curly-haired witch several artworks for the cover, "Personally, I think this one shows his best side, don't you think?"

Ginny snort-laughed, "Yeah, especially, if you like the whole brooding, Gothic Dungeon Bat style."

Hermione looked over at the three mock-ups that Ginny and Luna had created, her mouth going dry when she saw the piece that Luna preferred. Merlin! It had Severus in his favored black frock coat and dragonhide boots, elegantly posed in a dueling stance similar to the one she remembered in second year when he'd trounced that fraud Lockhart, the angle and lighting bringing out the, normally, hidden fire in his obsidian-colored eyes and showing off his lithe musculature.

She hadn't realized she was staring at the non-moving picture until a hand was waving in front of her eyes, accompanied by Harry's amused voice saying, "Well, I think we know which image my sister fancies."

"Of course, she'd be drooling over that photo," smirked Ginny, waggling her eyebrows at a furiously blushing Hermione, "She's always had a weakness for tall, dark and imposing wizards that challenge her mind. Remember Krum in her fourth year?" cackled the red-haired witch as she dodged a hex from her embarrassed friend.

"Alright, now that's settled," said George, clapping his hands together to get the group's attention, "Let's get back to plotting our brothers' downfall," stated Fred, taking out a bit of parchment and a quill from his pocket and jotting down a few thoughts, "This weekend works for us."

* * *

Back at Malfoy Manor in Lucius' study, Severus was viciously slashing a large 'X' on a page with his favorite red-inked quill. "Where in Merlin's name did this harridan learn to write?" he snarled as he made copious notes along the margins, "I haven't seen rubbish like this since my first year teaching at Hogwarts!"

Lucius, who was sitting on a leather wingback chair near the unlit fireplace, wrinkled his nose in disgust as he perused the next chapter, correcting the glaring mistakes, "Obviously, it didn't matter to her editor-in-chief, so long as the content was tantalizing enough to spark interest and sell copies."

Snape growled his agreement as he struck through another paragraph, "Most of this passage is pure fantasy, nothing even remotely factual, well, other than my name."

Setting the papers down in frustration, Malfoy stood up and stretched out his back until it made a satisfying 'pop', "Put that down, Severus, and let's get some fresh air," encouraged Lucius, walking towards the door, "A stroll through the gardens will clear both our heads."

Reluctantly, Severus dropped the pen onto the desk and scrubbed his hand across his face, taking a moment to refocus his eyes. "As much as I hate to agree, it's probably best, otherwise, I may yet be tempted to set fire to this drivel."

"While I'm thinking about it," soothed Lucius, placing a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulder as they reached the French doors leading to the terrace, "Have you decided on your nom de plume?"

"That was the easy part," said Snape, the corner of his mouth twitching in his version of a smile, "H. B. Prince, at your service," he stated with a formal bow.

The resulting bark of unbridled laughter from Malfoy startled the roaming peacocks on the nearby lawn, sending them scurrying away in all directions.

"What did Hermione think of your choice," asked Lucius after regaining control of his mirth.

"She's the one who originally suggested it to me," smirked Severus, an amused gleam lighting up his black eyes, "Now, enough talk of this travesty of a book, have you heard anything back from Kingsley about his wayward assistant?

"Nothing, as of yet," replied Malfoy, his lips pressing into a thin, straight line, "But, it's still early days with his investigations."

Shaking off his darker thoughts on the matter, Lucius' predatory smile returned, "On to a more pleasant subject," he purred, the sound rumbling deep in his chest, "Have you given any more consideration to courting our little lioness? We still need to physically...complete our bond with her, you know."

Severus stopped dead in his tracks, two bright spots of pink appearing on his cheeks, "I...well...no," he spluttered, completely wrong-footed by the salacious direction their conversation had suddenly taken, "With everything else that's been happening, I hadn't had time to contemplate the matter."

"Hermione's not a new potions theory to resolve, Severus," chuckled Lucius at his friend's discomfort, "She's a lovely young witch who we happen to be already connected to on a spiritual level."

"I realize that!" snarled the Potions Master, "It's just that...I mean..."

Taking pity on his discomfited friend, Lucius soothed, "I completely understand, Severus...it's been a while since I've been intimate with a woman, too."

* * *

Barnabus Cuffe stood in the doorway of his office glaring at the foreman of the shipping docks. "What did you just say!?" he snarled, taking a bit of pleasure in the younger man's nervousness, it was good that his employees feared him.

"All the books, printing plates...everything from Rita's manuscript is gone...disappeared, like it never existed," was the anxious reply.

"Bloody Buggering Hell!" snapped the editor-in-chief, "Get back out there and look again, you oaf! There must be something left, check for the page setups, book covers, anything!" he barked, tossing a ledger at the other wizard's head when he didn't move fast enough to suit him, "And, where the Blue Blazes is Miss Squiggle? She's late with my coffee!"

Cuffe, being the important man that he was (in his mind, at least) hadn't deigned to open his personal mail that morning (that's what underlings were for, after all!)..otherwise, he would have seen the colorfully worded resignation notice penned by his missing office assistant.

It would be another thirty minutes before comprehension finally settled in and Barnabus realized that, not only would he have to fetch his own cuppa that day, and for many more mornings to come, but that he would have to break the news to his star reporter that all her hard work was gone.

"What did I do to deserve this shite?" Cuffe groaned aloud to no one in particular.

Somewhere near Ottery-St. Catchpole, a newly hired witch for The Quibbler smiled. 

* * *

Kingsley paced about like a tiger in a cage waiting for the little surveillance devices he'd planted about Percy's office, home and favorite sandwich shop to activate. Seconds later, he paused and held his breath as the gadgets began to splutter and spark, a tinny, but recognizable, voice was speaking to another unseen person.

"You can't be serious!" squawked the indignant sounding Weasley, "I won't do it! It's too risky, we'll get caught."

"You can and you will, Percy," snapped the unknown male, "We've come to far to stop now and it's the best shot we have at making that Gryffindor slut and her pet Death Eaters pay, to give them the punishment they deserve."

There was a short pause. Obviously, Weasley was struggling to make a decision but, ultimately, he answered, "Fine! But, this is the last time. I'm out after this, Seamus."

"Sure, Percy," growled the younger wizard, the sound of rustling cloth filling the gap in conversation, "Just be careful handling this box, it wouldn't take too kindly to being dropped."

As the two voices faded away, Shacklebolt's heart sank. He had proof that another attempt was going to be made on Miss Granger's, Professor Snape's and Mr. Malfoy's lives but, not the details of when or where it would happen. He had to find his soon-to-be former office assistant, now, before the container left his hands.

Conjuring up his Patronus, Kingsley sent an urgent message out to Madame Bones. He was going to need all the help he could get to locate this pair of cutthroats before it was too late.

* * *

Closing the Floo, Severus stepped back and let out a sigh of relief. This time next week, he and Lucius would be taking Hermione out on an official date, and to celebrate the launch of his book, starting with a private dinner at the new Wizarding restaurant, Allicio, in Diagon Alley with reservations for 8p.m.

It was sure to be a night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> allicio - allure, attract, tempt, entice


	21. Chapter 21

Lavender couldn't believe her luck when she overheard that firecall being taken for a special dinner reservation. Severus Snape, that traitorous Dungeon Bat, and his two equally loathsome companions, Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger, were coming to her boss' restaurant next week! How dare they show their faces in polite society!

Those two wizards deserved to be in Azkaban or, better yet, given The Kiss. But, no, that Bloody Cow had to go and dose every member of the Wizengamot with some illegal love potion to free the bastards and get them an Order of Merlin first class to boot! Oh, please, how else could a frumpy, bushy-haired, bookworm like Granger manage to turn the Ministry to her favor? It just wasn't fair, her precious Won-Won deserved that award, not them. Then, to add insult to injury, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice had turned his back on his best friend and it was all HER fault. That so-called goody-two-shoes Gryffindor Princess. Pfft! More like The Harlot of Slytherin...just like Rita Skeeter proved in all her articles. 

But, she and her like-minded friends would soon set things to rights. With a vicious sneer on her face, Brown hurried through the kitchens and out into the quiet alley between Allicio's and Potage's Cauldron Shop and continued on her way to the local Post Owl offices. Once there, she scratched down a brief message, tied it to the nearest owl's leg, dropped a few knuts into the bird's payment pouch and send it on its way to Finnegan. Humming a pleasant tune as she returned to the restaurant, Lavender smiled to herself. They'd never know what hit them, Ron and Seamus would make sure of it.

* * *

"How could you let this happen, Barnabus?" screeched Rita, throwing a stinging hex at the scowling man's face, "Weeks worth of painstaking work and it's gone in a matter of one night!" she snarled, blasting a stack of newspapers near the editor's desk to shreds, "It's a good thing I still have the original manuscript and my notes or I'd be screwed."

"It's not like I did this on purpose, Rita," Cuffe growled, still pissed off that his secretary, Miss Squiggle, had quit without a proper notice, he'd still yet to have his morning coffee not having figured out the infernal percolating machine, "Whoever did this was well organized, creating a nasty distraction that took two cursebreakers to figure out before the foreman even discovered the real damage to your books."

"Damage!? There's nothing left, you sodding twit!" hissed Skeeter, tossing another hex at the clueless man, "Why didn't you post security around the books?"

The wizard deflected the spells with an annoyed flick of his wrist, "I'll have you know I had around the clock guards about the whole printing house. As I said, whoever did this was exceptionally well prepared to have destroyed the whole shipment without getting caught."

"Snape," Rita sneered, pacing about the small office, "It had to have been that slimy bastard. Well, probably, Granger, too. Neither of them would want me revealing the details about their on-going affair while she was still a student. Especially, all the perverted things she did to 'earn' her grades."

"Truly disgusting, the pair of them," spat Barnabus, clearing the scattered papers from the room, "But, never mind that now. How soon can you get me a copy of your manuscript, we need to get started reprinting those books, today if at all possible."

An evil glint sparked in the blonde reporter's eyes as she pulled a dog-eared stack of papers from her acid-green handbag, tapped it with an Effingo and handed her editor the resulting duplicated transcript, "Would right now be sufficient?"

* * *

"How about 'Serving Two Masters' ?" suggested Harry, looking to Draco, Ginny and Luna for feedback during their weekly planning session...the current topic, of course, was a title for Snape's book.

Draco smirked, "Sounds like something kinky you'd find in a sex shop, Potter," enjoying the scarlet flush that bloomed across the other wizard's cheeks before he found himself stifling a yawn. It had been a long day of proofreading the final draft, double-checking facts in the Archives, setting the calendars for the optimal release dates and contracting with bookshops for the limited first run, the title was the finishing touch, "How about 'Behind The Silver Mask' ?"

"That sounds more like one of my mother's bodice-ripper romance novels," chuckled Ginny at the blonde wizard's mock-pout, "Maybe, 'The Spy That Nobody Knew' ?"

"Ooo, I like that," said Luna, twirling her wand and setting the suggested title onto the cover mock-ups, "It gets your attention but leaves something to the imagination."

"Perfect! I'll take the proposed setup over to the Manor now and get Uncle Severus' opinion," stated Draco, collecting the artwork and heading to the fireplace and tossing down some Floo powder, "I'll let you know if he signs off on everything first thing in the morning, Luna," as he called out 'Malfoy Manor' and disappeared into the green flames without saying 'Good Evening' to anyone.

Ginny was about to comment on the Ferret's hasty departure but, a silver-blue lynx Patronus bounded into the room, stood in front of Harry and Kingsley's booming voice commanded, "Get over to my offices at the Ministry, Mr. Potter. We've got a lead on Percy Weasley."

* * *

Ronald Weasley stepped through the door of his long neglected flat and let out a massive sigh of relief. It was good to finally be free of the medicinal smells and constant diagnostic checks from the Healers at St. Mungo's and be back in his own place. It wasn't much to look at as it was the best he could afford with his modest salary from his work as a shop clerk at Quality Quidditch Supplies but, it was warm and dry.

And, it was a good thing that his boss, Mr. Talbot Zephyr, was so understanding of his recent 'illness' and his position at the store was still secure, otherwise, he'd have to start looking for work again in the morning. 

Walking through his tiny kitchenette towards the even smaller bathroom, Ron began rehashing everything that had happened to him and his colleagues over the past few weeks. Although he had no proof, Ron had a sneaking suspicion that Fred and George had something to do with their embarrassing ailments, the spellwork simply reminded him too much of the kinds of pranks they'd pull on unsuspecting classmates at Hogwarts when they were still students. The Bloody Sodding gits, they weren't supposed to do stuff like this to him, he was family, for Merlin's sake!

Shaking his head to clear it of all the things he dreamed of doing to them in retaliation, Ron stripped down and stepped into the shower stall, setting the temperature to steaming. He'd confront the Twins later when he went to The Burrow for Sunday dinner but, for now, all he wanted to do was relax. It was too bad that Lavender had to work tonight, he could use a good shag. 

* * *

When Draco stepped through the Floo at the Manor he set off to the library to find his Godfather, it was the most likely place to find him these days. But, as the younger Malfoy strolled through the door, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him. Moments later, he silently turned on his heels and left, praying that the three people in the room hadn't noticed his presence.

Calling for a house-elf to bring him a whole bottle of his Dad's twenty-year old Odgen's Special Blend, Draco began downing his first glass of the evening, trying to drown out the image of Snape's pale arse, Granger's bare chest, and his Father's bare...everything.

It didn't help matters that Draco was actually feeling jealous of how fit the two older wizards were or that his former classmate was far more shapely than he ever could have imagined. Sweet Circe! He'd have never made it through a single potions lesson in his later years without melting a cauldron if he'd known what Severus or Hermione had been hiding under their robes.

However, another part of his still functioning brain was amusedly whispering 'Would it be too soon to start calling Granger 'Mum'?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> effingo - copy, duplicate, form


	22. Chapter 22

While Draco and the others were busy brainstorming over the title, and handling other last minute details, for Severus' book, Hermione had been fully immersed in fact gathering for a different project during the past week...one that had her cheeks in a near-constant bloom of scarlet. After visiting Healer Greenbriar to collect the last piece of documentation that morning, Hermione returned to Malfoy Manor to meet with Severus and Lucius, hoping that they'd talk her out of this cringeworthy plan over lunch.

The two wizards happily greeted her as she walked out onto the garden terrace, the ever-present smirks on their faces when they saw her glowing red cheeks quickly giving way to expressions of concern as they saw the steadily rising discomfort in her eyes.

"Did you have difficulty in attaining all the pertinent materials required for your front page press release in Sunday's Quibbler and the London Wizarding Times?" softly drawled Lucius, gently taking the thick file Hermione held out to him.

"No, I managed to obtain every awkward bit of evidence needed," she replied as she stared at an interesting spot on the grey flagstone near her left foot, "That folder your holding contains everything from my medical records, certified by wand oath by the Chief Administrator and two departmental supervisors at St. Mungo's as being authentic, to the official Ministry report taken down by Chief Auror Gawain Robards while I was questioned under Veritaserum by three members of the Wizengamot who weren't present during any of part of your trials. And last, but not least," sighed Hermione, wrinkling her nose and frowning at the large envelope in Lucius' hands, "A wizarding photograph of Healer Greenbriar casting the Virgo Intacta spell on me that visually confirms that I am, indeed, a pitiable twenty-year old virgin and not the 'Slytherin Slut' that Skeeter has been proclaiming me to be for the past several months."

"You're nothing of the sort, my dear," firmly stated Snape, strolling over to the distressed witch, who had since gracefully sat down onto a cushioned garden bench, and handing her a large tumbler of Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey. "We realize that this was a difficult decision for you to make, little lioness," he continued, lowering his voice to more soothing level, "But, you know as well as we do that it's the only way to completely discredit these vicious rumors once and for all and get the public to start questioning everything that vile woman has written about you."

Granger took a generous swig of the amber liquid, coughing slightly as the smoky warmth hit the back of her throat, "I know, Severus," she reluctantly admitted, taking a smaller sip of her drink, "I only wish there had been some less mortifying way to go about it, though. Perhaps, instead, I should wait and..."

"We've been over this before, Hermione," interrupted Malfoy, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "And, I assure you this momentary embarrassment will be well worth it, especially, when the editor of The Daily Prophet is inundated with howlers demanding that he fire that malicious, deceitful bleach-bottle blonde hack."

"I can only hope that's true, Lucius," murmured Hermione, finally lifting her chin and looking the two wizards squarely in the eye, "Because I'm seriously contemplating moving to the States if this doesn't work."

* * *

Rita was once again in Barnabus' office screeching at the severely caffeine-deprived man. "What do you mean the printing press won't accept my articles? It's a Bloody piece of machinery!" her eyes widened when an unpleasant realization dawned on her, "Wait...what about my book, are you telling me it won't re-run it either?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," snapped Cuffe, waving his hand at the whirring apparatus as it continued to run off everything but Skeeter's latest stories, "No matter what we've tried, it simply rejects anything that has your name attached to it. All the other pieces...advertisements, society news, and alternative headlines from other reporters print out just fine. And, before you ask, we've already contacted Gringott's and the Aurors for another cursebreaker but, neither have anyone available for another three days. Until then, we have to go to press without your latest features on Granger or Snape."

"NO! That's not acceptable," Rita snarled, pulling her wand from her robes and casting a Finite Incantatem at the frustratingly uncooperative printer. Unfortunately (or not), the spell backfired and promptly removed the irate witch's various beauty charms, causing Skeeter to let out a shrill cry as she hurriedly turned her back on her editor and frantically scrambled to reapply her makeup and hairdo. But, she wasn't fast enough, Barnabus had already caught a glimpse of her true face.

Wisely (for once), Cuffe clenched his jaw tightly shut to prevent himself from blurting out a rude comment about the woman's shockingly waxen natural appearance...he valued his manhood far too much to antagonize the seething witch. 

From underneath a nearby work table, a wickedly grinning house-elf Disapperated with a nearly inaudible 'pop'. With her latest enchantments to disrupt The Prophet's daily operations firmly in place (flustering Rita Skeeter was an unexpected, and delicious, bonus), it was time to report back on her current successes to her young Mistress and Masters.

* * *

Percy Weasley slowly strolled down Diagon Alley towards Allicio's, sticking to the shadows whenever possible and carefully avoiding contact with other people. The last thing he wanted was for this nasty little 'gift' for Granger and her two Deatheater consorts to activate in his hands in the middle of a crowd of innocent shoppers. (He conveniently chose to ignore the fact that a few, equally innocent, diners would be affected by the blast on Tuesday evening when this package was detonated.)

('How had it come to this?') he thought miserably to himself. Things shouldn't have turned out this way, but how was he to know that Granger would outmaneuver all his efforts to sabotage the trials of Snape and the Malfoys. No matter how many times he 'misplaced' her paperwork, rescheduled the hearing dates and changed courtrooms without informing her or tampered with the evidence, that little witch managed all these setbacks with a smile on her face. And, to turn Harry against the Light to help defend those monsters was an unpleasant shock, to say the least, and wholly unforgiveable. Although, he grudgingly conceded it was a brilliant legal move, it was just so infuriatingly wrong.

Shaking his head to clear his mind of those ugly memories of his failures, Percy shifted his thoughts towards more urgent matters. What to do once he delivered this small box of retribution. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, Weasley concluded that the best thing for him to do was feign an illness for a few days, he even knew of a mediwitch at St. Mungo's that was willing to fake a medical note for a few galleons, no questions asked. 

Decision made, Percy squared his shoulders and continued on his way towards the restaurant, not noticing the two nearby shadows that moved with him.

* * *

Hermione settled herself onto the settee in the Manor library and sighed, the earlier indulgence in Firewhiskey had succeeded in relaxing her tense muscles but, left her thoughts just as sullen as before. As the little witch grabbed an accent pillow and curled around it for comfort, the two wizards that had accompanied her into the room took notice of her continuing distress. Severus looked over at Lucius and nodded in silent agreement, they decided it was time to provide their little lioness with a much needed, and pleasurable, distraction...if she allowed it.

Taking up positions on either end of the sofa, Severus slowly slid closer, carefully placed her head on his lap and began softly massaging her temples. At the same time, Lucius removed her shoes, pulled her feet across his thighs and started gently kneading the instep on her left foot. Her resulting hmmm of approval at their efforts encouraged them to continue with their attentions.

A few moments passed and the two wizards felt some of the stress leaving their little witch but, it wasn't enough, they needed to up their game. Leaning down so that his lips were hovering a few centimeters over Hermione's, Severus murmured, "If you'd grant us permission, Hermione," he purred, his voice lowering in pitch, "Lucius and I would like to engage in something even more...gratifying with you."

Her eyes, which had closed shortly after their sensuous touches started, popped open in surprise, her breath hitching at his nearness. Snape had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep the smile from his face when he saw the hesitant desire sparking in their amber depths. "We will go at your pace, Hermione," he drawled, keeping his own obsidian orbs open so that she could clearly see the sincerity in them, "If at any time things become too much, just say the word and we will stop."

"There are a few things I'm rather curious about," Hermione whispered, her lips twitching into a shy grin, "But, could we keep things above the waist...for now?"

"Anything you wish, little lioness," cooed Lucius, lowering her feet to the floor and pulling her to a seated position between Severus and himself, "Tell us, what do you desire to know more about first?"

Another shy smile appeared on her face as she lowered her gaze to her hands resting on her lap, "Well, the two of you have already seen me without my top on...could we start with that?" Bravely taking the first step, Hermione grabbed the hem of her shirt and swiftly pulled it off over her head, leaving her bra in place, for the moment, "There now, it's your turn." Both wizards' eyes widened at her unexpected boldness, things were progressing far better than they'd hoped.

"I must tell you, Lucius and I both have a number of scars that you may find...distressing," stated Snape, wanting to give Granger fair warning, although, theirs were nothing compared to what she'd endured.

He also hated to admit it but, he was somewhat nervous. No one but Lucius and Madame Pomfrey had seen all of the marks that crisscrossed his chest and back. Taking a steadying breath, he stood to give himself more room and quickly unbuttoned his black dress shirt, leaving it on but, holding the front wide open so that Hermione could view the less gruesome of his scars on his chest before revealing his back. 

Lucius, apparently having no qualms whatsoever about his appearance, nearly ripped his expensive green silk top in his hurry to remove it from his body. "Alright, little witch, what's next," he purred, pleased at the positive effect his and Severus' bare torsos had on Hermione.

"May I touch you...both of you?" she asked, her pupils blown wide and her breathing becoming slightly heavier as she gazed upon their pale skin, her hands tentatively reaching towards their shoulders.

Gently encircling one of her tiny wrists with his long fingers, Lucius slowly moved Hermione closer and placed the flat of her palm on the large swirled scar between his left shoulder and collarbone, "As I said, anything you wish, my dear little witch."

* * *

Over the next thirty minutes, Hermione traced each man's marks of survival with her fingertips, gently pressing kisses on each one as she went. Reluctantly, Snape fully divested himself of his shirt and laid it across the back of the settee, giving the young woman access to his horribly marred back. (Logically, he should have known Hermione would be completely accepting of him and his physical flaws but, his insecurities kept him from getting his hopes up...especially, after his last disastrous experience with a witch who had gotten only a small glimpse of the magical whip slashes across his right shoulder and had run screaming into the night from her own apartment).

Eventually, Severus permitted himself to relax under Hermione's continued, unhesitant exploration of his scars, finally admitting to himself that she would never intentionally hurt him, either physically or emotionally...that she was one of those few people in the world in whom he could place his complete trust.

Lucius, on the other hand had absolutely no misgivings about receiving Hermione's attentions, even going so far as to persuade her to let him strip down even further.

Currently, the blonde peacock was wearing nothing but a smug smile. 

* * *

As the night progressed, and with a few more glasses of Firewhiskey in his system, Snape decided to throw caution (and his clothes) to the wind and make himself more comfortable, stopping only when he was left in his black silk boxers, much to his blonde friend's amusement and Hermione's surprise.

Finding herself inspired by his boldness, Hermione took the plunge and removed her bra, anxiously biting her bottom lip as her breasts were exposed to her consorts for the first time, her nervousness giving way to desire when she saw the same emotion reflected in their eyes.

By this point, the trio became so distracted with one another that none of them even remotely noticed the younger Malfoy's entrance and, equally hasty, departure from the library.

* * *

After Harry met the Minister in his office, the two of them took Kingsley's private Floo directly to The Leaky Cauldron then headed into Diagon Alley together. Casting a Point Me spell, Shacklebolt hurriedly led Potter along the path leading towards the newer shops, hoping to catch Percy Weasley before his trail faded from sight.

Less that ten minutes later, the older wizard abruptly stopped, pulling the younger man into the shadows with him. "There he is," whispered Kingsley, pointing to the furtive red-head about five meters ahead of them, "Stay here and keep behind him, only move when he does. I'm going to other side of the alley and work my way ahead of him."

Harry silently nodded his agreement and remained where he was, not taking his eyes off the latest Weasel giving him and his friends problems. Of all the people in the world, this was one of the last he'd ever thought would get mixed up with the likes of Skeeter and Umbridge. The real shock came when Shacklebolt told him that yet another Gryffindor was involved with the attacks on Hermione.

What was Seamus thinking? Why would he target her like that? Was it because of something as stupid as her speaking out for the Malfoys and Snape? Or was there something more? Whatever it turned out to be, they all had to be stopped before anyone was seriously hurt...or killed.

Harry's wandering thoughts suddenly snapped back into focus as a massive, thunder-like blast stuck him full in the chest, knocking him arse-over-teakettle until he landed flat on his back a meter away from his original hiding spot in the shadows.

As his vision greyed out, his last conscious thoughts were of Draco and Ginny.

* * *

A frantic wolf Patronus bounded into Grimmauld Place, raced about the rooms until it found the young red-haired witch in the kitchen and delivered its' sobering message from Remus, "Ginny, you need to come to St. Mungo's straight away. Harry and Kingsley were caught in an explosion in Diagon Alley. Hurry, it doesn't look good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> virgo intacta - a girl or woman who has never had sex


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Brief descriptions of traumatic injuries
> 
>   
> RATING CHANGE: Mild M for some sexual content in this chapter
> 
>   
> cognatus - relative, kinsman

Ginny had to take a Calming Draught before she could cast her Patronus and send a message out to Hermione and Draco. "Merlin! Please be alright, Harry" she muttered aloud to the empty kitchen after her silvery-blue horse raced out of Grimmauld Place, split itself in two and headed towards their separate destinations.

Running to the hearth in the sitting room, the youngest Weasley paused just as she was reaching towards the plain brass bowl containing the Floo powder. "Bollocks! I need to let Luna know what's going on, too." Knowing she didn't have enough positive energy left for another Patronus, Ginny grabbed a pinch of the dust and called out "Luna Lovegood, The Quibbler." 

* * *

"I'm sorry, Miss Weasley, but Miss Lov...err...Luna and Xenophilius are out of the office at the moment," replied Emma Squiggle, kneeling before the small hearth in the whimsically decorated study, "They're hand delivering the first six crates of books to the shops for our new author. But, they should be back in less than thirty minutes. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Just tell them to meet me at St. Mungo's as soon as they get back," said Ginny, trying to keep her voice steady, "There was an...incident earlier today and a couple of our mutual friends are in bad shape, they're on the Magical Accidents floor." She didn't want to say too much over the open Floo system, knowing that a certain unscrupulous buggy individual could very well be eavesdropping.

"I'll make sure that they're informed the second they arrive," assured Emma, her heart clenching in empathy for the obviously distressed younger witch, "Now, go be with your friends."

* * *

The moment Ginny emerged from one of the fireplaces in St. Mungo's lobby, her senses were inundated by the heart wrenching sounds of crying, the acrid tang of medicinal potions and the pungent smell of body fluids. Injured people were either seated on chairs or laying upon stretchers everywhere she looked and all of them were coated to varying degrees with ,what appeared to be, grey concrete dust and pulverized glass.

While the majority appeared to have minor cuts and abrasions, a dozen or more individuals were missing either a part of an appendage or whole limbs, suffering from severe burns on one side of their body and leaking blood from seemingly every possible orifice. This latter group were currently being levitated over to the lifts by a small contingent of healers to be taken straight upstairs to the intensive care suites or operating theatres...with two or three possibly destined for the morgue. 

But, Ginny didn't recognize Harry or Kingsley amongst any of those in this crowd. With the lifts being used to transport the critical patients, the red-haired witch turned on her heel and rushed over to the staircase, taking the steps two at a time towards the Magical Accidents ward on the third floor. Just as she passed the second floor landing, a familiar voice called out to her from below.

"Wait for me, Ginny!" yelled Draco, his pale face looking drawn with worry. As Malfoy drew closer to her, he continued, "I spoke with the mediwitch at the reception desk downstairs," he said as he gently took one of Ginny's hands into his own, walking slowly beside her up the remaining steps," She wouldn't tell me much, other than, that we won't be able to see Harry and Kings until they're brought to the recovery rooms...and, even then, only if we're family."

"He IS our family!" she said adamantly, squeezing Draco's hand for comfort, "And, if anybody says otherwise or gets in our way, I'll hex the lot of them!"

* * *

Hermione was in Heaven or, at least, what she believed Heaven should be like. Stretched out behind her on the settee was Severus, his warm, lightly furred chest gently pressed against her back, his right hand and dexterous fingers firmly massaging her still clothed sex while his sinfully delicious mouth kissed, licked and nibbled a path from her shoulder to the shell of her ear where that decadently rich baritone voice of his whispered all manner of wicked things, causing her to blush at the images his promises conjured up in her rapidly short-circuiting brain. Adding to her sensual pleasure was Lucius who had comfortably positioned himself by her left side with his head on her chest, suckling one breast greedily into his warm mouth while his talented fingers carefully tweaked and rolled her nipple on the other before switching and repeating the process...eventually, the tightening coil in her belly snapped and she became undone, shouting both their names for all the gods to hear...or they would have if the silencing charms had not held.

When Hermione regained her senses a few moments later, her newfound bliss crumbled. Lucius and Severus were fully dressed (and, surprisingly, she was too) with the two of them gazing at her with concern and, some other emotion she couldn't define, in their eyes. At first, she thought they were regretting what they'd just done with her until something in her peripheral vision shimmered...it took a second for her to recognize the impatiently hovering silver-blue image for what it was, Ginny's Patronus.

('Merlin, this can't be good.')

* * *

It took a great deal of magic from Severus and Lucius to help keep Hermione's emotions in check as they arrived on the Third Floor of St. Mungo's and witnessed the ongoing chaos of healers working to save the critically injured from the Diagon Alley explosion.

Fortunately, Remus, Draco, Luna, Ginny and most of the older Weasleys spotted the trio and quickly rushed over to soothe the agitated witch before the blue sparks from her storm cloud-like hair and fingers tips could spring loose, causing even more havoc on the trauma ward.

Molly's warm motherly embrace and Remus' low rumbling voice finally tipped the balance and Hermione's inner turmoil eased to a simmering boil. "Harry and Kingsley are both alive and stable," the werewolf murmured as he lead the newcomers to the end of the long corridor towards a heavily warded and Auror guarded private room. "They are being kept in a magically-induced coma, for now, so they won't be in pain while their bodies heal," Lupin continued, the weariness showing on his face.

"Does anyone know exactly what happened in Diagon Alley?" Lucius asked, noticing the nervous glances between the younger Weasleys and the glimmer of fresh tears in Molly's and Arthur's eyes.

"It was Percy," stated Remus, his tone flat, "According to a number of witnesses, Shacklebolt was speaking calmly and approaching the young man in a non-threatening manner but, for whatever reason, Percy tried to run from him and tripped. When he hit the ground, that's when the explosion occurred. Only, no one knows why, there were no spells cast that any of them remember."

"And, the boy?" inquired Severus, preferring not to call the wizard by his name, "Did he mention...?"

"Percy didn't survive," Lupin quietly answered, his face showing empathy for Molly's and Arthur's loss despite him knowing the third oldest Weasley son was part of the previous attempt on Hermione.

"Can we at least go in and sit with Harry?" asked Hermione, shifting the conversation back to the unconscious wizards behind the guarded doorway, "I realize he won't know we're there but, I need to see my little brother."

"I'll get permission from the Chief Healer on this ward," Remus offered, his own eyes now shining with unshed tears, "But, I must warn you, should you be allowed to visit, his injuries are rather...shocking...as are Kingsley's." 

* * *

Healer Rupert Brockmire noticed Remus approaching from out of the corner of his eye and grumbled, "Before you ask, Mr. Lupin, the answer is 'No', only family members are allowed back to visit the injured. I granted you access earlier because you're listed as Mr. Potter's emergency contact. But, those people over there," he said, pointing to the slowly growing huddle of people, the majority being Weasleys, "None of them are family, even the wards over the main door don't recognize them as such."

The werewolf glanced up at the previously unnoticed runes over the door frame and then back down to the mediwizard, "I believe you need to update your system then, Healer Brockmire, as that little brunette witch over there currently glaring daggers at you is Harry's blood-magic adopted sister. And, as she's currently wearing the betrothal rings of the two imposing gentlemen standing next to her, they count as family, too. Or do you wish to go over and insult the members of two of the oldest, and most influential, wizarding families in Britain?"

The healer's eyebrows sailed upwards towards his hairline with that bit of information and, for a few moments, all he could do was imitate a landed fish. When he finally regained his composure, Brockmire moved closer to Hermione and asked to run a Cognatus spell over her to confirm her connection to his patient.

As the tip of the mediwizard's wand lit up with the unexpected green confirmation, he apologized for the delay and immediately gave permission for her, Severus and Lucius to enter the guarded private room. "But, fifteen minutes only," the healer stated firmly before he strode over to his office to send an urgent message down to the security chief about the problem with the familial recognition runes.

* * *

When the trio walked into the room, they were surprised by the Muggle medical devices being used alongside magical spells to help monitor the two unconscious wizards' conditions. But, their fascination in the mixture of the two, normally, incompatible methods was short-lived when they spotted the pale forms laying within their coma-induction fields.

Hermione blinked once, then twice, biting the inside of her cheeks hard to keep from crying. Severus and Lucius said nothing, merely held gently onto her hands, hoping their silent gesture would give their little witch some sense of comfort as she stared at the wrecked bodies of her brother and their good friend.

* * *

Snape and Malfoy pulled down their Occlumency shields before entering the room, wanting to be prepared for anything. But, even with these precautions, it took a major bit of restraint on their part to not storm out of St. Mungo's and hunt down the other witches and wizards responsible for the physical harm done to these two men.

Feeling the distress coming from Hermione in waves strengthened their resolve...she needed support first...revenge would have to wait.

* * *

Taking a shaky breath, Hermione stepped closer to Harry's bed and began skimming his chart. She needed to know exactly what he was facing when he woke up. Blinking back her tears, she began to read:

Potter, Harry James born 31 July 1980

Occupation: Auror Trainee

Condition: Guarded - Medical Coma required

Broken Bones - Multiple - Including compound fracture of left femur, occipital cranial fracture, shattered right leg resulting in loss of limb below the knee

Nerve damage - deficits to right arm below the elbow from crush injuries

Burns: 2nd degree flash burns and penetrating wound to left side of face resulting in loss of left eye

She stopped at the point where it stated that, even with magical prosthetics and therapy, his wounds would likely prevent him from continuing further in his career as an Auror.

* * *

Not saying a word, Hermione walked over to Kingsley's bed and scanned his file...she wished she hadn't. Shacklebolt's burns were even worse, 3rd degree over 50% of his body, indicating he was even closer to the blast than Harry. Plus, his pelvis and lower lumbar spine had been broken. The healers had managed to vanish all the fragmented bone shards and begin Skele-Gro treatment but, with the accompanying nerve and other soft tissue damage, it was possible that he'd never walk again.

* * *

The more she read, the angrier Hermione got, at least, until she felt the gentle squeeze on both her hands from Severus and Lucius letting her know that they understood and that they would help in any way that she needed.

Planting a kiss to Harry's forehead, Hermione turned to leave with her two grim-faced sentinels close behind...it was time to stop these bastards once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at more a detailed sex scene...please be gentle with the comments


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter...winter cold is still kicking my arse and it's slow going getting my ideas out of my fevered brain. 😷🤒

Lavender Brown was having a lovely time shopping for new robes with her mother in Diagon Alley that afternoon, that is, until the world around them, quite literally, exploded. Before she could move more than two steps towards her Mum, the younger witch was struck from behind by a heavy object, her vision rapidly blurring and fading to black amid the sounds of screams.

When Lavender regained awareness a short time later, she was in a semi-private suite at St. Mungo's with her father sitting on a chair at her bedside looking as if he hadn't slept in over a week.

"Oh, thank Merlin, you're finally awake, my dear," he sighed, gently squeezing one of her hands within one of his, "Your Mother and I have been so worried about you."

At this, the young witch attempted to sit up but, her Dad's firm hand, now resting on her shoulder, prevented her from doing much. "Wait until I get the mediwitch to check on you before trying to move about, Lav, you don't want to rip open your stitches or pull any of your bandages loose."

Trying to shove that disturbing bit of information aside for the moment, Lavender asked, "What happened? Where's Mum, is she alright?"

"I'm here, sweetheart," answered a raspy voice from the other bed in the room, "We're both okay, just a few bumps and bruises is all but, the healers want to keep us both overnight for observation."

Her father scoffed at that, "A few bumps and bruises, my arse, Helena," Alexander fussed, pressing the magical call button on the nearby wall, "The two of you are lucky to be alive."

"What happened?" Lavender repeated a bit more forcefully and immediately regretted the action, her head and torso now throbbing painfully in time to her pulse, "The last thing I remember was someone shouting before the store window at Madame Malkins shattered."

"I'm afraid I don't recall any more than you do," sighed Helena, adjusting the sheet covering her legs, whether from the slight chill in the room or for some other reason Lavender couldn't be sure, "Maybe the mediwitch can tell us something more when she arrives?"

"Sorry ladies, and gentleman, I have no idea," replied Healer Soulstone, overhearing the last part of the family's conversation as she entered the room, "I just got called in to assist and don't know anything except that an explosion took place in Diagon Alley earlier today and that there were mass casualties. Now, which of you pressed the call button for help?"

"I did...for my daughter, that is," said Mr. Brown, standing to move out of the healer's way, "She's just regained consciousness and needs someone to explain the full extent of her injuries, specifically, why she needs to remain here for another day."

"Very well, let's get started, then, shall we? I promise this won't hurt," stated the mediwitch as she began casting a number of diagnostic charms over the younger woman, "Nothing too bad, so far. You've got concussion, obviously, no surprise there seeing as you had a hairline fracture to the occipital area, or back, of your skull. Naturally, Skele-Gro was administered to take care of that issue. Also, you had a deep laceration over the ribs on your right side due to flying glass," Soulstone continued on with a sympathetic smile, "The attending mediwitch attached a note to your records saying that Muggle stitches had to be used in combination with a few light healing spells as it seems you weren't responding well to the usual treatment of Dittany."

"Yes, our Lav's mildly allergic to the fluxweed in that potion," her father elaborated, glancing down and softly chuckling at his daughter's mild blush.

"Again, nothing that a few days extra rest won't help sort out," claimed Healer Soulstone, her pleasant demeanor suddenly clouding over, "However, this...." she replied with a scowl, pointing at a sickly green and purple blob on the scans, "Is rather unexpected and...just a tad disturbing."

"What is that?" asked Helena as she leaned from her bed as far as she dared to get a clearer look, "Can you fix it? Will Lavender be okay?"

Holding up her free hand to keep the concerned woman from interrupting with another question, Soulstone answered, "I'm sorry to have to inform you but, it appears that your daughter has been dosed with an illegal love potion along with repeated applications of a compulsion charm and loyalty spells," growled the healer after repeating the diagnostics to be sure of the results.

"WHAT?! Who did this to my baby girl?" demanded Alexander, preparing to stalk out of the room and hex whoever was responsible for this attack on his daughter.

After settling the, understandably, emotional man with a subtly placed Mitigatio charm, Healer Soulstone removed a vial from her green robes and returned her focus to her shaken patient, "With your permission, Miss Brown, I'll make copies of this reading and take it to the Aurors downstairs, they'll need it to track down whoever did this to you."

* * *

Lavender slowly burrowed under the blanket on her hospital bed, trying to steady her nerves and stomach. Healer Soulstone had left her to her thoughts after collecting the test results but, not before providing her with potions and performing counter-spells to rid her of her compulsions.

Shutting out her parents' lowly murmured conversation, Lavender tenderly curled into a ball and began chewing on her lower lip. The shock of her recent diagnosis and the purging of that potion from her system had her rethinking some images that had recently begun to invade her dreams, hazy visions that she'd believed to be mere school girl fantasies of....

And, much like another witch months before proclaimed, "Oh, my goddess! I'm going to wring that ginger-haired weasel's neck!"

* * *

Hermione was storming along through the corridor on the third floor at St. Mungo's, her two shadows keeping pace just a few steps behind to prevent any sudden bursts of magic from leaving the agitated witch's fingertips.

"While I applaud your enthusiastic need for vengeance, Hermione," drawled Severus, placing a calming hand on her arm when he finally caught up to the irate witch, "These people here are not your enemies, they're suffering, too."

Snape's words seemed to flip a switch in Hermione, the blue sparks roaming along her skin suddenly dissipating as her stride faltered. A strangled sob rapidly took the place of her rambling curses and she would have sunk to her knees onto the floor if Lucius and Severus hadn't caught her by both arms and held her upright.

"It's my fault," she sobbed, closing her eyes against the growing pressure in her head, "If I had just acted sooner..."

"They would have found another reason to do this act of violence" firmly stated Lucius, wiping away his little witch's tears with a silk handkerchief he pulled from his robe pocket, "Trust me, Severus and I know this from experience."

"But..." Whatever Hermione was about to say was drowned out by another distressed witch's loudly shrieked, and oddly familiar, sentiments, "I'm going to wring that ginger-haired weasel's neck!"

"It appears we may have found another ally."

* * *

In a small apartment across town, one Ronald Weasel...errr, Weasley was just waking up after having a rather lazy morning lie-in. It was his day off, after all, and there was no reason to rush about today...or so he thought.

As he stumbled about making a simple breakfast of buttered toast and jam, Ron nearly dropped his plateful of food when he was severely startled by the unexpected loud knocking at his door and the angrily hissed voice demanding entry, "Open up, you git! We have to talk, it's urgent."

After grabbing his wand from his jeans pocket, where he'd carelessly left it the night before, Weasley cautiously cracked open the door to see a frazzled looking Seamus Finnegan impatiently waiting for him to let him inside. Pushing past the puzzled red-head and slamming the door shut behind him, the younger wizard snarled, "Merlin! Ron do you ever stop eating? Never mind, I don't really care," grabbing a piece of toast from the messy stack on the table, "Now, do you have a place where you can lay low for a few days until things quiet down?"

"What are you talking about? Why would I need to do that?" demanded Ron, slumping down on the only other chair at the table and picking up his own, slightly burnt, slice of bread to chew on.

"Haven't you been listening to the Wizarding Wireless? Or read the special edition of The Daily Prophet? It's all they've been talking about for the last two hours!" fussed Seamus, pulling a copy of the newspaper from inside his worn leather jacket and tossing it to the other Gryffindor, "Percy royally fucked things up and blew up half of Diagon Alley this morning. We have to get out of area for a few days in case he remembers anything when he wakes up and starts blabbing to the Aurors."

All the color drained from Ron's face, making his freckles stand out even more across his cheeks. For half a second, he considered contacting his parents but, changed his mind. If Percy really had spilled the beans, it's not like they would send him an owl giving him a heads up. Not willing to hang about any longer, Ron stood up from the table and hurriedly started grabbing a few clothes from his wardrobe and stuffing them into an old school bag.

When he was ready to leave, he turned to the younger wizard, "Come on, we can head over to Lav's place over near Hogsmeade. She won't mind if we crash with her for a couple of days."

"You twit, won't that be one of the first places the Aurors will look for you?" snarled Seamus, not believing how dumb his former housemate was being.

"Naw. No one knows we're even dating each other," smirked Ron, grabbing the toast and pot of jam and stuffing them into a paper sack to take with him (no sense in wasting food, right?) "Anyways, I always make sure we wear glamours when we're out in public together, which isn't that often."

"And, she doesn't find that the least bit odd?" asked Finnegan, looking rather skeptical.

"Not really. Lav's not that bright to begin with, besides, she thinks it's kind of hot pretending to be other people." ('Plus, with those potions and spells I give her, she'll believe anything I tell her. Not that Seamus or anyone else needs to know that.') 

* * *

Madame Bones had just returned from St. Mungo's and slumped into the leather wingback chair in her office, completely knackered. What an utter mess! Kingsley was going to be out of commission for the foreseeable future and she wasn't looking forward to working with Deputy Minister Rufus Scrimgeour, again.

It wasn't that Scrimgeour was a bumbling fool like Fudge was when he had been in office, far from it. No, this ex-Minister for Magic had worked hard to ensure that everyone received fair treatment...provided, of course, that one wasn't a marked follower of Voldemort. 'Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater' was his firm belief.

The Wizengamot's exoneration of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy had, therefore, come as a major shock to Rufus' sense of justice and Amelia knew that he was just waiting for the right opportunity to pounce, to drag them back into the courtroom and see the two Slytherins receive proper punishment for their war crimes. And, with the hatchet-job that Rita Skeeter had been doing on Snape's and Malfoy's reputations over the past several months, plus today's fiasco in Diagon Alley, this might just provide the excuse he needed.

Which was going to make her job of finding the real culprits that much more difficult. As her eyes closed, she sighed. At least she managed to keep Percy Weasley's involvement, and his death, under wraps, for the moment. Hopefully, this would buy her enough time to follow up on the one major lead she had, the information on the Covert Critter that Kingsley still had in his back trouser pocket at the time of the blast. The voices on the device were garbled to her ears but, it was still the best chance they had to discover Percy's pyrotechnic accomplice.

Now, all she needed was someone with exceptional hearing to listen to the recording.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mitigatio - calming, soothing


	25. Chapter 25

Shortly after Hermione, Severus and Lucius returned to the Manor, Luna Lovegood was firecalling the trio and stepping through the sitting room Floo to discuss the issue of the book launch with her former Professor turned author.

"Given everything that's happened today, I think it best to postpone your book's release for at least a week, maybe two," lightly sighed the blonde witch as she absentmindedly twirled her wand through her fingers, "Daddy's already contacting all the vendors to make the arrangements."

"Indeed," drawled Snape, shrugging his right shoulder to release the tension he was carrying there, "There's far more important things to consider right now."

"Like making certain people regret they were ever born," Hermione muttered lightly under her breath as she massaged her temples, the headache she'd taken a potion for at the hospital making it difficult to say anything more at the moment.

* * *

While Severus, Lucius and Luna discussed her plans for a special edition of The Quibbler to cover the aftermath of the Diagon Alley explosion, Hermione's painfully throbbing brain was trying to process everything that Lavender had told them in her room at St.Mungo's.

This new knowledge that Ronald had maliciously derailed another witch's life for his own selfish benefit, combined with the constantly looping images of Harry's and Kingsley's grievous injuries at the hands of another Weasley brother and the rising discomfort in her head, had Hermione's emotions spiraling and her face rapidly draining of color. Without warning, unwanted memories from the Final Battle and the sabotaged howler began to surface, threatening to trigger a major panic attack.

Rather than risk breaking down in front of everyone, Granger managed to awkwardly dash out of the sitting room, heading towards her private quarters, completely forgetting that the little house-elf, Amber, could have taken her directly there if she had only remembered to ask.

* * *

Fighting her rising anxiety and nausea, Hermione blurted out, "Excuse me, I'm suddenly not feeling very well," before leaving her concerned companions behind to wonder what had just happened.

"Don't worry, Severus, Lucius," said Luna, serenely gazing at the doorway that her distressed friend just fled through, "Once Hermione's had a proper rest, she will be alright. Of course, she would feel better much sooner if she had two special someone's to share her bed with her," the Fae-like witch knowingly smiled at both wizards, "Wouldn't you agree, sirs?"

Malfoy and Snape were caught so off guard by Hermione's worrying behavior and Luna's suggestive comment that both their eyebrows went sailing up towards their hairlines, "You can't possibly mean that Hermione's ready for...that she wants..." Lucius' voice trailed off, not able to finish that particular line of thought.

Luna rolled her eyes at the two mildly flustered wizards and gave them a not so subtle push towards the door, "It's time for the chosen Consorts to fully bond with their warrior-queen and bring her to life."

* * *

The Twins accompanied Ginny and Draco back to Grimmauld Place while Bill followed Arthur and Molly home to The Burrow, each group taking a much needed break from the disheartening visit to see Harry and Kinsgley at St.Mungo's.

Uncomfortable with the growing silence between the siblings, Draco went through to the kitchen, grabbed a few items from the cooling cabinet and the dish cupboard and set about making a simple garden salad and chicken sandwiches for everyone, an act that raised more than a few eyebrows. "What? It's two of the few things I can make without causing an environmental disaster," he grinned sheepishly, continuing with his task.

They were all half-way through the, surprisingly, delicious meal when an alarm on Fred's and George's wands loudly pinged, startling Draco and nearly causing him to stab the tips of two of his fingers with his fork.

"What's that?" demanded Ginny, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at her brothers, "That better not be one of your pranks about to go off or, so help me Merlin, I will hex the pair of you into next week."

"It's nothing of the sort, little sister," said George, frowning as he pulled his wand from his arm holster and silenced the alarm. "This means that one of the Covert Critters we gave to Kingsley has been discovered," replied Fred, his lips pressed into a thin line, "And, whoever found it is trying to access the information on it."

* * *

Rita Skeeter was having an absolute field day amid the chaos in Diagon Alley. At first, she had been a trifle upset that she wasn't closer to the action when the mayhem had begun. But, after seeing some of the devastating injuries on some of the people being tended to by field medics, she quickly thanked her lucky stars that she had been at the opposite end of the street looking for a juicy story while listening to the random, and often salacious, conversations of customers in Twilfitt and Tattings.

After briefly returning to The Prophet to retrieve her cameraman, Bozo, the pair flitted from shop to shop and from one conscious person to the next, shamelessly collecting various tidbits of information and candid photos. By the time they reached the end of the avenue where the main damage from the explosion had been centered, Skeeter had gathered enough materials for several months worth of articles, more than enough to make up for the work, and galleons, she'd lost while cooped up in St. Mungo's recuperating from her mysterious, and embarrassing, ailments.

Only one thing would stand in way of her success, that wretched piece of machinery at The Daily Prophet. As of yesterday, it was still giving her and the editor issues with the reprint on her tell-all biography on Snape. And, while the book deal was a lucrative venture in the making this one-in-a-lifetime scoop was a whole other matter entirely.

If she could only figure out a work-around with that Merlin-be-damned printer, Rita just knew that these series of stories would help her win the coveted Wizarding Press Award. With that kind of prestige to bolster her image, Skeeter was confident that her position as the voice of truth within the Wizarding world would be guaranteed...and wouldn't that just be too bad for Snape and his Gryffindor slut.

* * *

Umbridge was having a long leisurely soak in her bathtub, complete with sage-scented pink bubbles, a habit she'd taken up since her lengthy stay at St.Mungo's with that annoying insect of a witch for a roommate. Even a week later, Dolores could swear she could still smell the vapid blonde's cheap perfume on her skin.

As the stresses of the morning began to melt away, Umbridge's moment of bliss was interrupted by a loud tapping on the kitchen window. Letting out a grumbling curse under her breath, Dolores dragged herself out of the warm water, wrapped a large fluffy pink bathrobe about her body and wandered over to let the impatient post owl enter her apartment.

After giving the pesky creature an owl treat to make it go on its way, she began sorting through the various scrolls. Most of the bundle of papers were bills but, the last was a special edition of The Daily Prophet. Dolores' eyes widened as she read the headlines but, not in fear.

"Splendid," Umbridge purred, her fingers gliding across the section concerning that brat, Potter, "When that despicable Mudblood shows up to visit her little friend, I'll be waiting for her with the perfect curse," she chirped happily, a truly evil smile on her face, "And, once she's been exposed as the vile thief she truly is, the Ministry will finally see I was right and strip her and all those disgusting beasts of their stolen magics. With luck, the process will be excruciatingly slow and painful.

* * *

After checking in with the security desk, Remus strolled quickly through the Ministry Atrium on his way to the lifts, his mind wandering over the days' events and the urgent, yet vague, request he'd received from Madame Bones for his assistance.

Lupin was so wrapped up in his worried thoughts about Harry and Kingsley that he missed his floor and had to wait until the last group stepped out before pressing the button to return him to the DMLE offices on level two.

('Pull yourself together, man,' Remus chastised himself, 'You're no good to anyone like this.')

He didn't have long to berate himself on his lack of awareness as the lift door opened and the woman who owled him greeted him warmly as he walked out of the car, "Remus! So glad you could see me on such short notice. Please, follow me," she gestured to the sullen wizard, a smile that didn't reach her eyes plastered on her face, "It's so good to see you again," she said, keeping up the friendly banter until they reached the security of her office.

The moment the pair were past the outer reception area the wards Amelia had preset slammed into place, including, an automatic scan for eavesdropping spells and an anti-Animagus hex.

Recognizing those two security measures had Remus raising an eyebrow at the witch but, he refrained from voicing any questions until he heard Madame Bones set the Muffliato in place about her private office.

"I take it it's safe to speak now?" he asked, taking the proffered seat in front of her desk.

"Almost," Amelia replied, waving her wand across the door frame and activating the runes carved there, "There, that's better. Let's get started, shall we," she stated rather than asked as she took an insect-looking device from a hidden drawer and placed it on the desk between them.

"Kingsley had this little gizmo on his person when he was brought in to St.Mungo's," Amelia explained as she activated the recording, "And, I believe the information contained on it is the reason why he and Harry followed Percy Weasley into Diagon Alley earlier. But, parts of this recorded conversation was damaged and I need your superior werewolf hearing to transcribe those sections, if possible, Remus," she said with a hopeful expression, "I'm also praying that you might recognize the person who was speaking with Percy, they're the one we really need to find, he's the one responsible for making the explosive device that destroyed so many lives today."

* * *

Rita and Bozo eventually wound up following closely behind one of the medical teams entering St. Mungo's and managed to sneak past the overworked security staff to the landing on the Third Floor.

Skeeter nearly squealed out loud with delight when she overheard one of the frazzled mediwitches rushing past them through the double doors worriedly muttering under her breath about two critically injured patients recently brought into this section of the hospital...Harry Potter and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Unfortunately, the security runes on the door frame stopped her and her cameraman in their tracks.

"Bloody wards," hissed Skeeter, gingerly rubbing her arm where the stinging nettle hex had grazed her, "We have to find a way past them to get this exclusive, Bozo, and without pictures the story won't sell, not like it should."

The two stood there for a few moments watching others going in and out of the double doors without any problems when the cameraman let out a restrained 'Whoop'.

"That's it!" whisper-shouted Bozo, a triumphant smirk on his face, "Don't you see, we can get through if we're recognized as a family member by blood or magic or as authorized personnel."

"And just how do you propose we do that, hrn?" glared Rita, losing her patience, "We can't just steal a healer's identity card, the magical signatures won't match."

Bozo rolled his eyes at his impatient colleague, "Easy, like this," he stated as he slowly reached down and touched one of his gloved hands to a large, dark red, sticky spot on the floor next to his dragonhide boots, "Now, watch," he said, taking a step through the doorway and not getting hexed.

"Well, bugger me," murmured Skeeter, repeating the process, "Who knew you had a brain under all that hair."

* * *

Hermione had barely made it two steps into her quarters before her legs finally gave out and she collapsed into a heap on the floor, it took everything she had to not start screaming out her grief and destroying her surroundings in frustration and anger.

And, the pain in her head, that had since blossomed into a full blown migraine, wasn't helping matters. Crawling slowly on her hands and knees (standing threatened to make the room spin and her stomach roil) Hermione managed to make her way over to her bed and collapse upon it, letting out a small sigh when her head touched the cool, silk-covered pillow.

It was only then that Hermione remembered Amber and softly called on the little house-elf for assistance.

"My poor Missy Hermione, let Amber get yous a potion," soothed the elf when she saw the state her mistress was in as she lay sprawled across the duvet. Before the young witch could voice her thanks, Amber had popped out of the room and returned with one of Severus' custom-made headache relief elixirs. Having helped Snape brew this specific potion on more than one occasion, Granger knew exactly what was in the vial as she broke the seal and downed the cool, blue liquid in one go, letting out an audible moan as she laid back onto her pillow, her physical pain fading within seconds.

* * *

"Is there anything else Amber can get for yous, Missy Hermione?" asked the anxious little elf. Hermione startled slightly as a deep baritone answered from her open doorway, "Whatever Hermione...requires, we will provide it for her," drawled Severus, his face giving nothing away but his eyes were another story, their onyx depths near-glowing with a mixture of emotions that took Hermione's breath away.

"Thank you, Amber, you may leave," added Lucius while strolling past Severus into the room, "Please make sure we are not disturbed for the rest of the day, unless it is a dire emergency. One of us will call on you later when we are ready for dinner."

Amber bowed low and popped away without another word but, made quick work of instructing all the other Malfoy elves to leave the trio alone, a knowing smile on all their faces.

* * *

Hermione grumbled, pulling the duvet over her legs and on up to her chest, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to be alone, I need to decompress and do research."

"Is this what you're looking for, my dear?" purred Lucius, holding up the heavily bookmarked copy of Magnus' report detailing Hermione's creature inheritance that was setting on one of the night tables, "I assure you, Severus and I have read it quite thoroughly, as we are certain, you have, too."

The young witch flushed a bright pink, "Yes, well...there were a few....ummm, points I needed to recheck," she stammered, nervously twisting the bedsheets in her hands.

Lucius sighed but, handed the documents over to Hermione, knowing the little witch just needed more time, especially, given the distressing events of the day. But, neither of them were prepared for the profound warmth that radiated up their arms when their fingers brushed together. 

"Merlin! witch, that was..." Lucius murmured, face slightly flushed.

"Intense," she said finishing his thought, "But, it certainly answered my question."

"And, what was that, my dear?" cooed Lucius, setting on the edge of the bed, his pupils dilated so much that only a thin ring of his silver-grey irises could be seen.

Reaching over, Hermione grabbed the front of Lucius' shirt, pulled him down onto the bed and climbed onto the, pleasantly surprised, wizard's lap, "That I'm ready to bond with my Consorts and claim my birthright."

* * *

Looking over her shoulder, Hermione saw that Severus hadn't moved from his spot near the doorway.

"Please, Severus," she entreated, holding out a hand to him, "I need you both."

Outwardly, Snape responded with a low growl and a reserved grin as he slowly stalked across the room, "As you wish, Hermione."

Inside, however, Severus was doing a, dignified, happy dance and shouting to the heavens 'Yes!'

Somewhere beyond the aether, Baduhenna was cackling as lightning sparkled in her bright blue eyes, "Hold on to your wands, Consorts, you're in for the time of your life."


	26. Chapter 26

As Amelia watched, Remus' eyes widened in surprise, obviously recognising the person behind the second voice on the damaged recording. But, his shock rapidly gave way to anger, his eyes narrowing and his dark hazel irises shifting to a bright yellow-gold, indicating his inner wolf was just below the surface waiting for a chance to come out and make this young wizard pay for all the lives he had destroyed earlier today. 

Careful so as not to startle the agitated man, Amelia spoke in a calm whisper, "What is his name, Remus? Tell me so that we can make sure he never gets the opportunity to do something like this ever again."

"Finnegan...Seamus Finnegan."

"Bloody Hell! That's...that's cousin Alice's son.

* * *

Rita and her cameraman Disallusioned themselves as soon as they cleared the runed doorway and slowly made their around the Third floor towards the guarded room at the end of the long hallway, figuring that this was likely where they'd find Minister Shacklebolt and Harry Potter. 

When they reached the halfway point along the passageway, Skeeter whispered to Bozo to wait next to the wall while she shifted to her beetle form, flew past the two Aurors into the room, changed back to human shape then Confunded the unsuspecting guards.

Dropping her Disallusionment, Rita waved her still hidden colleague to follow her, knowing that they had ten minutes, at most, before the confused wizards regained their senses.

"Take as many photographs as you can, Bozo, I'll Gemino their medical records," she murmured, moving towards the first bed, her acid-green Quick-Quotes Quill furiously scribbling notes. 

Rita copied the first chart and wrinkled her nose at the heavily bandaged Minister, "Such a shame, he used to be a rather handsome wizard."

"Potter's in even worse shape," stated Bozo, his camera clicking away, taking shots from various angles of the two unconscious men, "Better him than us, though." Skeeter 'hrmmm'd' in agreement, "Hurry and wrap things up, we need to get out of here," she ordered, the cool sensation of the Disaallusionment charm trickling over their skin, "There's a mediwitch heading this way."

* * *

A heavily Glamoured Umbridge scowled as she paced about the Third floor landing, visiting hours had come and gone thirty minutes ago and there was still no sign of the Mudblood or her Blood-Traitor Slytherins.

"Insipid, ill-mannered little bitch," she muttered, hexing an unsuspecting healer apprentice arriving for his shift with a slicing spell and a stunner before turning on her heel and stomping away down the stairs, "I have important things to get done, the least that wretched thief could do was show up on schedule.

Casting a Tempus as she made her way out of St.Mungo's, the pink toad of a witch hissed, she'd have to wait another four hours before the next opportunity to catch Granger presented itself.

Nearing the Apparation point, the now undisguised Dolores snarled aloud, startling a nearby woman and frightening her toddler in the process, "I'll make that little wretch pay if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

By the time Severus reached side of the bed, Hermione had Lucius' shirt unbuttoned and pulled off his shoulders down to his elbows, pinning his arms at his side all while she pressed gentle kisses over the newly exposed pale skin on his chest and neck...not that Malfoy was complaining, mind you.

Without taking his eyes off the mesmerizing couple, Snape used a modified Divesto to remove his and Malfoy's boots and socks, plus his black silk waist coat, sending the shoes to their own rooms and the discarded clothing to the hamper near the door for cleaning. Crawling onto the bed, Severus then carefully maneuvered himself behind Hermione, placing one calloused hand around her waist and gently pulling her back flush against his clothed chest. 

Snape's other hand sank into Granger's lush chestnut curls above her neck to hold her head still as he leaned forward, placing his lips just above the shell of her left ear, "Such a naughty little witch, teasing poor Lucius in that manner, keeping him from touching those delectable curves of yours. Whatever shall we do with you?" he drawled, taking pleasure in her breathy moan in response to his suggestive words and sinfully deep voice.

Hermione's much vaunted brain was short-circuiting, coherent sentences evaded her grasp. The salacious images Severus' comments evoked were flooding her mind, drowning out everything but her recent nighttime fantasies about these two wizards, her thoughts becoming loud enough so that neither Slytherin had to maintain eye contact with the younger Gryffindor in order to see them...much to her embarrassment when she looked up at their smirking faces and realized that they'd heard everything.

* * *

Both wizards let out a low hiss at the variety of sexual...techniques little witch wanted to explore with them, it was thrilling, if a bit surprising that she was even aware such kinks existed considering she'd never before participated in any of these sensuous delights.

Snape was the first to voice his enthused interest, "My, oh my, Miss Granger," he growled in her ear, eliciting another lusty groan from the young woman, "Such an overachiever even with just your imagination, I suspect that you've done a bit of research...but, not everything can fully be learned or appreciated from simply reading a book."

"While Severus and I are both certainly looking forward to helping further your education in any, and all, of these forms of mutual...gratification...it will not happen today, of course," chuckled Lucius softly at Hermione's disappointed grumbling, "Patience, my dear, we assure you the wait will be well worth it."

Granger's entire body went rigid and flushed a bright pink. What had she been thinking? She wasn't ready for this, for them. She wanted to jump off the bed and go lock herself in the bathroom but, she was effectively stuck between the two wizards.

Worried by her abrupt shift in demeanor, Malfoy awkwardly levered himself up to a seated position, placing his forehead against hers, "You are an inquisitive and brilliantly imaginative witch, Hermione, who wants to explore her emerging sexuality...there's absolutely nothing wrong with that or you for wanting to satisfy your curiosities."

"And, Lucius and I will take things slowly, answer any questions you may have," said Snape, pressing a chaste kiss to her temple, "We've waited this long, we're willing to continue waiting until you're absolutely certain that you're ready for a more physical relationship with us."

Hermione looked at her Consorts as if seeing them clearly for the first time, both having dropped their Occlumency shields completely so that she could read the sincerity of their words in their eyes. A shudder of relief washed over her chasing the last of her insecurities away, a beaming smile lighting up her face.

"I'm sure," Hermione said, her eyes glowing brightly, "I want you both...now, please" she purred, clutching one of their hands in each of hers, "It's time for us to become a true triad as we should have done all those years ago...before that meddlesome old prat, Dumbledore, mucked about with our lives."

"Indeed." 

* * *

Somewhere in the Afterlife, a certain white-haired wizard screamed in terror at the sight of an avenging Goddess of War rising up from the aether in front of him, he turned to flee but, she was having none of that.

"I promised you I would hunt you down, Albus Dumbledore,"hissed Baduhenna, encasing the struggling being in a sphere of lightning to prevent his escape, "It's high time for you to pay for your interference with the natural order of things," tsk'ing when the former wizard fainted, "Truly pathetic."

"I agree," said another entity shimmering into view next to the pair, "Have you decided on this twit's punishment?"

"I have a few ideas, Lady Magic, with your permission, of course," stated Baduhenna with a bow of respect, "After all, he is or was one of your children, so to speak." 

"A major disappointment, him and Tom Riddle both, such a waste of potential," sighed the embodiment of all things magical, shaking her head at the captured wizard, "And, all for a fleeting moment of political power. Dunderheads, the pair of them. Do with him as you wish, I wash my hands of him."

"My thanks, Mi'Lady, I will inform...." the rest of her sentence was interrupted when a wave of silver-blue lightning and thunder rumbled through the Afterlife with a force that knocked over everything in its path, including the two Immortals present.

"What was that?"asked Lady Magic, not expecting the resulting laughter from the Goddess of War.

"That was my Avatar and her two Consorts finally consummating their bond...about Bloody time, too," crowed Baduhenna, shaking the sphere containing the still unconscious spirit, "That was one of Dumbledore's offenses against my Chosen Vessel, binding her powers and keeping her from her mates," she snarled, sending an extra jolt through the orb to revive the miscreant, "Preventing them from stopping the Second Wizarding War sooner was another. So many people died who shouldn't have because of this meddling arsehole."

"On second thought, let me help you decide his penance," Lady Magic grinned evilly, staring down at the slowly awakening wizard.

Dumbledore pitifully whimpered as he tried not to touch the angry electrical currents that made up his cage. Not knowing of the deities' earlier discussion, he pleaded with Lady Magic for her assistance, "Please, help me, Madame, everything I've done was for 'The Greater Good', I should..."

Lady Magic silenced the unrepentant man with a wave of her hand, " Oh, Albus, that was absolutely the worst thing you could have said." 

* * *

Back at Malfoy Manor, three exhausted people lay entangled across the slightly scorched bed, naked, sweaty and panting for much needed air...but, with matching looks of sated bliss on their faces.

"I think we're going to need a much sturdier, flame-resistant, bed...and potions...lots and lots of potions.

"Obviously."


End file.
